Una segunda oportunidad
by Bala-2006
Summary: Se había prometido que jamás volvería a verlo, que no pensaría en él, que no perdonaría a ese hombre por un matrimonio que la llevó al borde de la autodestrucción y estuvo a punto de arrastrar consigo a sus hijos... Todo hasta que recibió una llamada que hizo que las últimas brasas de su amor reavivaran. ¿Había cambiado realmente? ¿Podía perdonarlo a él y a sí misma?
1. La sombra de un amor

**Tal y como prometí, he regresado después de un descanso, que ya lo iba necesitando. Ya más recuperada, aunque sigo de baja y con indicación médica de estar en reposo, estoy de vuelta para publicar nuevo fanfic. Como de costumbre, salvo razón de fuerza mayor, publicaré los domingos. ¡Nos leemos!**

**AVISO: con este fanfic en ningún momento se hace defensa del maltrato o el maltratador o maltratadora (que también las hay). La violencia doméstica es intolerable en cualquier caso y debe ser denunciada. Tampoco se insinúa que, tras una auténtica rehabilitación, todos los maltratadores puedan o deban ser perdonados. Cada caso es diferente, está afectado por diferentes factores sociales, familiares, culturales y afectivos, y debe ser estudiado de manera independiente. Personalmente, y es lo que pretendo transmitir, quiero pensar que una persona así puede cambiar realmente, y también quiero pensar que una víctima de maltratos puede recuperarse. ****Asimismo, quiero añadir que este fanfic también introduce el tema del alcoholismo y, como persona que por razones personales conoce muy bien esta enfermedad (porque, sí, el alcoholismo es una enfermedad y muy seria), debo señalar que una persona ex alcohólica puede convertirse en alguien totalmente diferente e incapaz de hacer daño aunque lo hubiera hecho bajo la influencia del alcohol. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La sombra de un amor**

― Inuyasha ha preguntado por ti. ― comentó su cuñada ― Parecía preocupado, quiere saber que estás bien.

¿De repente le interesaba saber si estaba bien? ¡Menudo cerdo! Jamás perdonaría a Inuyasha Taisho por todo el sufrimiento que le había causado. Estaban divorciados desde hacía tres años y nada de lo que pudiera hacer o decir le haría cambiar de opinión sobre él. Inuyasha había pasado de ser su marido, el hombre al que amaba, a ser su peor pesadilla, su enemigo, su verdugo. Creyó que él la protegería, que estaba a salvo a su lado. ¡Qué estúpida fue!

― No deberías ser tan dura, Kagome.

― Eso lo dices porque eres su hermana, tú…

― Me siento muy avergonzada por lo que te hizo y nunca se lo perdonaré. ― aseguró ― Pero se está rehabilitando y le ayudaría poder hablar contigo y zanjar las cosas.

― No se merece mi ayuda y no la tendrá, Rin.

Rin asintió finalmente, aceptando su veredicto. Teóricamente, tras su divorcio de Inuyasha, Rin y ella ya no eran cuñadas, no técnicamente. Sin embargo, mucho antes de casarse con Inuyasha, ellas eran amigas y hermanas. Se conocían desde parvularios y habían sido inseparables. En su casa, los Taisho le hicieron sentirse parte de una familia con su calurosa bienvenida. Ella provenía de un núcleo familiar roto, por lo que el poder entrar en el exclusivo círculo de los Taisho la salvó de acabar muy mal. Su padre era un estafador, su madre cambiaba de marido como de vestido y su hermano estaba en un centro de rehabilitación para toxicómanos. Por eso, los Taisho eran tan importantes para ella.

Aún recordaba con una sonrisa las galletas con pepitas de chocolate y los bizcochos que preparaba Izayoi para la merienda. Aprendió todas sus recetas solo para impresionar a Inuyasha. Inu No Taisho se sentaba a leer el periódico en torno a la mesa del jardín todas las mañanas. Rin tenía dos hermanos mayores que la protegían con uñas y dientes: Sesshomaru e Inuyasha. Sesshomaru siempre había aparentado ser el más frío de los dos y el más maduro. Nunca le prestó especial atención y no era demasiado conversador. Inuyasha era mucho más cálido y apasionado. Entre ellos había una diferencia de cuatro años. Se dedicó a fastidiarla desde el primer día. Años después descubriría que, en realidad, estaba tonteando con ella, cortejándola.

Estaba enamorada de todos los Taisho. Izayoi era la madre cálida y atenta que nunca tuvo a su lado. Inu No Taisho era el padre honesto y protector que ella necesitaba. Sesshomaru era el hermano mayor que sin sentir el menor interés en ella velaba siempre por su bienestar. Rin era esa hermana que tanto necesitaba a su lado. Inuyasha era diferente, siempre lo fue. Nunca se sintió hacia él como hacia un hermano. Ni de niña, ni de adulta. Comprendió durante su adolescencia, cuando al fin fue verdaderamente consciente del sexo contrario, que estaba enamorada de Inuyasha. A él lo amaba como a ningún otro miembro de la familia Taisho. Quizás esa fue la razón por la que le resultó insoportable ver todo el desfile de novias que llevó a casa. Las odiaba a todas. Cada vez que aparecía una nueva, corría a su dormitorio a llorar.

Pudo ser de esa manera gracias a que fue adoptada por la familia Taisho cuando tenía nueve años. Durante el parvulario, los Taisho habían sospechado de la negligencia de sus padres para cuidar de ella. Cuando empezó primaria, investigaron a sus padres y se avecinó toda una avalancha de batallas legales. Finalmente, poco después de cumplir los nueves años, sus dos padres perdieron su custodia a favor de los Taisho, quienes la acogieron en su casa y le dieron todo el cariño que necesitaba. Les debía tanto que ni siquiera podía expresarlo. Por eso, había soportado cinco años enteros casada con Inuyasha. No quería decepcionar a sus tutores legales, ni que descubrieran la auténtica maldad de su amado hijo. Ella, al fin y al cabo, era prescindible para la familia.

― ¿Cómo se han portado los niños? ― le preguntó a Rin.

― Como dos angelitos. ― le aseguró ― Estaban tan contentos de ver a su padre…

Sus hijos añoraban a su padre. Setsu, el mayor de los dos, era quien más lo añoraba. Él era el único que había llegado a vivir con su padre, y, gracias a sus esfuerzos, nunca descubrió el lado más oscuro de su progenitor. Por suerte, con su hijo, cuando Inuyasha recordaba que lo tenía, era fantástico. Kei, en cambio, nació un mes después de que su divorcio por fin se hiciera efectivo. Inuyasha no pudo verlo hasta un año después de haber nacido. En vista de los motivos probados del divorcio, el tribunal le impuso una orden de alejamiento respecto a ella y un régimen de visitas para sus hijos no superior a quince días al año bajo supervisión de un oficial. Rin solía acompañarlos también, alegando que no quería que su hermano se sintiera violento por el oficial de la ley.

No podía sentir pena por Inuyasha. No estaba sufriendo nada que no se hubiera ganado a pulso en los últimos años. Al principio, cuando comenzó su noviazgo, fue maravilloso. De hecho, fue tan maravilloso que ni siquiera dudó en aceptar su oferta de matrimonio tan solo siete meses después. Solo tenía dieciocho años, acababa de empezar la universidad, y lo abandonó todo como una estúpida para casarse con él. El primer año de matrimonio fue como un sueño que pasó embarazada, bajo los atentos cuidados de su marido. Al nacer Setsu, sufrió una depresión acompañada de una inflamación en el útero que temió que se tratara de cáncer. Tardó un año completo en recuperarse. Para ese entonces, su marido ya no era el mismo. Al fin le mostraba su verdadera naturaleza. Una naturaleza que ella odió.

― ¡Mira lo que me ha regalado papá!

Su hijo de tres años le mostró un carísimo y sofisticado coche teledirigido. Si pudiera, tiraría cada regalo de Inuyasha, pero eso la convertiría en una mala madre. Sus hijos aún eran inocentes y no tenían por qué pagar por los pecados de los padres. Esa era la lección que le dieron sus propios padres cuando era una niña. Cuando se hicieran mayores y conocieran la verdad, si la descubrían de alguna forma, serían libres para escoger si querían seguir viendo a su padre. Aunque nunca se enterarían por ella… No deseaba hacer daño a los niños.

― Es precioso, cariño. ― dijo al fin ― ¿Ya lo has estrenado?

― Sí, papá le puso pilas y me llevó al parque.

― Eso fue el jueves. ― confirmó Rin ― A Setsu le compró una cometa y le enseñó a usarla.

A ella también le enseñó a volar una cometa cuando era niña. De hecho, le regaló su primera cometa decente. Mientras que los demás niños tenían preciosas cometas de tienda, ella se había confeccionado una con materiales que encontró en casa. En aquel momento, hinchó el pecho orgullosa y la llevó al parque sintiendo que era la mejor. En la actualidad, la recordaba fea y destartalada. No logró que volara porque estaba mal hecha, así que unos niños se burlaron de ella y se la rompieron. Inuyasha los espantó y, al ver el estropicio, le regaló su propia cometa. Después, le enseñó a usarla.

Tenía tantos recuerdos con Inuyasha que podría escribir toda una saga de libros. Le gustara o no, él formaba una parte muy importante de su vida. Su divorcio supuso problemas mucho más complejos de lo que imaginaba. La batalla legal no fue nada en comparación con el dolor que sintieron todos los implicados. Inuyasha se negaba a admitir su problema y luchaba con testarudez para que ella volviera a casa. Los padres de Inuyasha se mostraron horrorizados ante las pruebas de lo que Inuyasha había hecho y le dieron la espalda. Sus hermanos intentaron que el divorcio fuera lo más amistoso posible, pero ya era imposible. Finalmente, Setsu y su hijo no nato estaban en el centro de todo aquel entramado. Después de eso, la relación con los Taisho era tensa, pues ni Izayoi ni Inu No sabían cómo comportarse frente a ellos. Algo se había roto en el núcleo familiar.

― ¿Por qué no me enseñas cómo funciona?

Kei sonrió encantado y puso en marcha el coche teledirigido. Ese era el típico regalo que Inuyasha haría a un hijo. Un regalo carísimo. Los Taisho siempre habían sido lo que puede considerarse una familia acomodada. No eran ricos, pero sí de clase media alta. Inu No era el presidente de la sucursal de un banco e Izayoi una reconocida escritora de cuentos infantiles. Sesshomaru estudió Administración de Empresas en la universidad y acabó trabajando en una gran empresa como director financiero. Rin logró su sueño de ser abogada de derechos humanos en una asociación no gubernamental. Inuyasha era arquitecto, un importante arquitecto. Fundó su propio estudio nada más terminar la carrera y era considerado una de las grandes revelaciones del siglo XXI. Los periódicos se cebaron con él por las circunstancias de su divorcio, mas esa mala publicidad no le quitó trabajo. Al contrario, recibió más clientes importantes.

Ella no era nada. Su intención era la de estudiar biblioteconomía en un grado superior, pero Inuyasha la convenció de que era una carrera sin futuro. Decidió hacerle caso y, tras sacar una fantástica nota en selectividad, se matriculó en enfermería. Cinco meses después, Inuyasha le pidió matrimonio y tuvo que dejar la carrera para convertirse en la señora Taisho. Al final, no tuvo ni una cosa ni la otra. El único que salió ganando con ese matrimonio fue Inuyasha. Bueno, eso no era el cien por cien cierto. Ella tenía a sus preciosos niños.

Vivían en una casa que había heredado de un tío al que ni siquiera conocía antes de ser llamada para la lectura del testamento. Aquella casa les llegó como una bendición un año después del divorcio. Habían estado viviendo en un diminuto piso de alquiler que apenas podía pagar con su sueldo de camarera. Inuyasha estaba obligado a darles una buena pensión alimenticia de más de mil dólares, pero no tocó ni un centavo. Todo estaba depositado en una cuenta a nombre de sus hijos que les legaría cuando fueran mayores de edad. No quería su dinero, aún tenía orgullo. En cuanto recibió esa casa y una pequeña suma de dinero que le llegaría para vivir los primeros meses, se mudó a un nuevo estado con sus hijos. Los primeros meses arreglando la casa, llevando a Setsu a su nuevo colegio, buscando guardería para Kei, y buscando trabajo fueron lo más complicados. Sentía que había tocado fondo hasta que encontró trabajo en una librería. Era un sueño hecho realidad, su sueño.

Adoraba los libros. De pequeña, había devorado con codicia todos los libros de la biblioteca de los Taisho. Su padre adoptivo se reía de su afición por la lectura y le traía todas las semanas una novela nueva para satisfacer su ansia. Ella lo adoraba por eso. También se gastaba toda su paga en libros y frecuentaba la biblioteca del vecindario. No tuvo mucho tiempo de leer al emparejarse con Inuyasha. La mayor parte del tiempo quería pasarla a su lado, en intimidad. Inuyasha le había enseñado lo que era el sexo y se había convertido en su nueva droga. Él era todo su mundo.

Tomó el asa de la taza de té y lo probó. Se había quedado frío. Cuando le hablaban de Inuyasha, perdía la noción del tiempo. El horror volvía a su cabeza y todas sus penurias se unían para torturarla.

― ¿Vendrás al aniversario de bodas de papá y mamá?

― No lo sé… ― musitó y le lanzó una mirada furtiva ― ¿Irá Inuyasha?

― No tengo ni idea. ― empezó a rebuscar en su bolso ― Me han pedido que te entregue esto.

Rin le dio un sobre precioso. Al abrirlo, encontró una de esas preciosas invitaciones confeccionadas manualmente por su madre adoptiva. Izayoi era siempre tan detallista.

― Inuyasha tenía otra. ― admitió ― No sé si irá. Si quieres, puedo intentar averiguarlo. ― le ofreció ― Sería un poco incómodo que exigieras que respetara la orden de alejamiento en casa…

Sería muy incómodo para todos. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella de echarle en cara esa orden a Inuyasha en su propia casa? Ella era la extraña allí, no él.

― Creo que lo mejor es que no vaya para evitar sorpresas.

― Mamá y papá querrían verte y a sus nietos… ― le insistió ― Apenas te dejas ver desde que os divorciasteis y ahora vives muy lejos. Hay que tomar un avión para visitaros. Papá correrá con los gastos de los billetes si…

― No tengo problemas para pagar esos billetes, Rin. ― la interrumpió ― Simplemente, creo que lo mejor es que no vaya. No quiero arriesgarme a encontrarme con Inuyasha. El hecho de que le eche en cara la orden de alejamiento, no es lo peor que podría suceder…

Podría intentar atacarle, por ejemplo. Dios sabía que aún le debía unos cuantos golpes. Sin embargo, lo que ella más temía era derrumbarse frente a él. Echarse a llorar y a temblar como algunas noches cuando se sentía sola, y demostrarle de esa forma que aún estaba locamente enamorada de él, que lo añoraba. ¿Qué clase de masoquista era ella?

― Yo misma llamaré a mamá y a papá.

No quería que sus padres adoptivos sufrieran más por su culpa. Descubrirles que su hijo era un alcohólico, un mal tratador y un mujeriego fue mucho más de lo que podían soportar. Inu No Taisho sufrió un infarto cuando vio las marcas que indudablemente inculpaban a su hijo. Izayoi se derrumbó, avergonzada por el comportamiento del hijo que creía conocer, y temerosa por la vida de su marido. Su padre tardó tres días en recuperar la consciencia. Para entonces, estaba tan asustada por su vida que prometió no divorciarse y ser una buena esposa. Jamás volvería a quejarse. Para su suerte, sus padres adoptivos coincidieron en que debía divorciarse. No iban a dar la espalda a esa situación. Eso sí, ambos se lavaron las manos del divorcio para no tener problemas con su hijo.

Antes incluso de casarse con Inuyasha había notado que bebía más de la cuenta. No era nada extraño que volviera borracho a casa. Al día siguiente, siempre estaba de un humor de perros. Cuando empezaron a salir, le comentó su problema con la bebida, ya que se veía obligada a cargar con él todos los fines de semana, pero él se enfadó tanto que decidió dejar el tema. Al fin y al cabo, solo se emborrachaba algunos viernes por la noche y los sábados. No era un alcohólico, ni nada parecido por eso, ¿no? Fue una completa estúpida al dejarlo pasar. No debió casarse jamás con un hombre que bebía de esa forma.

Su problema empeoró en aquel horrible año tras haber nacido Setsu. Ya le había perdonado la terrible borrachera de su boda y todo lo que bebió durante la luna de miel porque el año anterior había salido menos y, por lo tanto, había bebido mucho menos. Parecía que se estaba reformando. Aquello solo fue una ilusión. Inuyasha no pudo soportar la presión. En cuanto se vio obligado a ocuparse de su negocio, de su hijo recién nacido y de su mujer, se derrumbó. Recayó en la bebida como nunca antes lo había hecho. De repente, volvía borracho cada día y de mal humor. Intentaba apaciguarlo y se obligó a sí misma a recuperarse para proteger a Setsu de su padre.

Las infidelidades comenzaron en su tercer año de matrimonio. No se recuperaba por completo y seguía bajo la estricta vigilancia del doctor, quien no había contraindicado mantener relaciones, pero el dolor era tan intenso que no se sentía capaz. Su rechazo en el dormitorio llevó a Inuyasha a acudir a otras mujeres, casi todas prostitutas. Cada día llevaba el aroma de un perfume distinto en la camisa, la mancha de carmín que lo delataba en los labios, la mirada perdida y borrosa de un hombre que había yacido con una mujer. Lo odió con toda su alma. Le había jurado fidelidad, amor. No obstante, ese enfado inicial, con el paso del tiempo, se fue convirtiendo en algo personal. Se propuso recuperar a su marido. Quería a su marido.

Tan rápido como se curó de la inflamación, se propuso seducirle. Si ella volvía a estar disponible, no buscaría a ninguna otra. Una noche, lo sedujo en el dormitorio. Al día siguiente, su marido estaba tan encantado que propuso dejar a Setsu con los abuelos y pasar un fin de semana romántico los dos solos en París. El mundo le dio vueltas a su alrededor ante esa propuesta. Preparó la maleta con la lencería más provocativa y dejó a Setsu por primera vez con otras personas. El fin de semana le recordó a su noviazgo. Durante los meses siguientes, Inuyasha estaba encantador y todo parecía perfecto de nuevo hasta que contrató a su nueva secretaría al cuarto año. Kikio Tama hizo todo lo posible para llevarse a Inuyasha a la cama: lo provocó, le mintió, lo manipuló. Todo hasta que su débil marido volvió a defraudarla.

A partir de entonces, todo era un borrón en su memoria. Ya no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo otra vez, así que le exigió una explicación. Inuyasha no confesó su aventura con la secretaria, por supuesto, así que le mostró una a una todas las pruebas que había ido acumulando de sus refinados trajes cada vez que los vaciaba para llevarlos a la tintorería. En ese momento estaba sobrio. Le dio una bofetada que la tiró al suelo y se marchó hecho un basilisco. Por la noche, volvió borracho de nuevo y le dio la primera de muchas palizas. Empezó a repetirse un patrón. Inuyasha la ignoraba en casa, se enrollaba con su secretaria en el trabajo, se emborrachaba en un prostíbulo, volvía a casa oliendo a otra mujer, le daba una paliza y de madrugada la buscaba lloriqueando arrepentido para luego forzarla a tener relaciones. Aguantó durante siete meses esa tortura.

El detonante fue la propia Kikio Tama. Una tarde, mientras su hijo veía los dibujos animados y ella intentaba hilvanar una aguja con manos temblorosas, llamaron a la puerta. Al abrirla, vio por primera vez a Kikio aunque aún no lo sabía. Nunca la había visto. Solo vio a una mujer morena que le pareció bellísima hasta que se presentó. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la hizo a un lado y entró en la casa cargada de maletas. Todavía recordaba la escena con el corazón encogido.

― En una hora llegara el camión de la mudanza con todo lo que falta.

― N‐No entiendo…

― ¿Acaso eres tonta? ― dejó su pesado bolso sobre la mesa del comedor ― Vengo a vivir aquí. Inuyasha me ha invitado cuando se me ha acabado el contrato de alquiler.

¿Inuyasha la había invitado a vivir en su casa? No podía estar hablando en serio. Era su amante y allí vivía su familia. ¡No podía hacerle aquello!

― Te recomiendo que muevas tus cosas del dormitorio. Inuyasha y yo dormiremos juntos.

Eso le sentó aún peor. Echó un rápido vistazo a su hijo de tres años, quien había dejado de mirar los dibujos para estudiar a la morena, y tembló. ¿Cómo había podido exponer a su hijo a aquello? Comprendía a esas alturas que ella no le importaba nada, pero Setsu era inocente. Por su hijo, podía armarse de valor y enfrentarse a Inuyasha. Ignoró a la morena, cogió el teléfono inalámbrico y marcó el número de Inuyasha mientras se dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño. Le contestó al segundo tono.

― ¿Cómo te has atrevido Inuyasha? ― le recriminó antes de escucharlo y perder la fuerza ― ¡Saca inmediatamente a tu amante de casa!

― Yo pago las facturas así que…

― ¡Piensa en tu hijo! ― esa era su mejor baza ― ¿Vas a humillarme así delante de Setsu? ¿Qué vas a decirle? ¿No te das cuenta de que es un niño?

A ese pequeño sermón le siguió un largo silencio. Se lo estaba pensando. ¡Menos mal!

― Lo siento, ― dijo al fin ― tienes razón. Había olvidado a Setsu. La llamaré y se marchará de casa inmediatamente.

Inuyasha cortó la comunicación después de eso, dejándola hecha añicos. Con su respuesta le había dejado claras varias cosas. La primera, que no le importaba en absoluto lo que ella pensara o sintiera. Había confirmado todas sus sospechas con esa llamada: ella no le importaba. Solo era una carga, un lastre unido a él mediante una alianza. La segunda y más descorazonadora, que su hijo no formaba parte de su vida. No lo tenía en cuenta, no lo recordaba.

Al volver al salón, Kikio estaba hablando por teléfono con Inuyasha, gritando hecha una furia. Corrió a taparle los oídos a su hijo y lo sacó del salón. Lo dejó en su dormitorio jugando y volvió a cerciorarse de que Kikio se marchaba. En cuanto la vio, se encaró con ella.

― ¡Ni siquiera te quiere! ¡Eres una estúpida! ― le espetó ― No necesito esta casa tan cursi. Inuyasha me va a encontrar un piso de lujo mucho mejor, con criados y todo. ¡Disfruta de tu feliz matrimonio! ― se carcajeó.

Tras soltar todo el veneno, Kikio se marchó, dejándola aún más hundida. Esa noche, Inuyasha volvió para la cena, algo poco habitual. Trajo un regalo para Setsu, el juguete transformable que él quería. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Trataba de sobornar a su hijo con regalos por sus equivocaciones. A ella la abrazó mientras estaba preparando la cena, le dio suaves besos en el cuello y le murmuró palabras seductoras que en otro tiempo le habrían hecho caerse de rodillas en el suelo suplicando. Pero, desde que sabía lo que era el verdadero dolor y el miedo, ya no se dejaba engañar. Inuyasha se percató de su falta de respuesta y se marchó. No volvió a casa en tres días, ni llamó por teléfono. Al volver, la despertó dándole una paliza y volvió a violarla.

Al día siguiente, con la cara llena de hematomas, la muñeca fracturada, tres costillas hundidas y un esguince en el tobillo tras haber intentado huir inútilmente de él, acudió a sus padres adoptivos. En los próximos meses la policía la trató a ella y a su hijo como si fueran testigos protegidos. Los llevaron a un refugio de mujeres donde estuvieron en constante vigilancia. Recordaba que Setsu estaba tan encantado como asustado. Le fascinaba eso de estar rodeado de oficiales y se pasaba el día haciéndoles millones de preguntas e intentando imitarlos. Le asustaba no ver a su padre en tanto tiempo, pues eso suponía que algo sucedía. El niño no volvió a ver a su padre hasta dos años después, junto a su hermano de un año. Ella tuvo que verlo durante los juicios.

Testificar frente a todas esas personas desconocidas todo lo que Inuyasha le hizo en esos años fue verdaderamente humillante y aterrador. Al final de cada sesión, temblaba, sollozaba sin control y estaba hecha un guiñapo. Su estado psicológico era tan delicado que el abogado de Inuyasha no era capaz de interrogarla, llegando a rebelarse contra su propio cliente en público. La evaluó la psicóloga del tribunal, un fiscal, el abogado, el juez, el jurado, y su propia familia. Finalmente, en vista de todos los hechos y ante el rostro destruido de Inuyasha, el juez anunció la sentencia. Inuyasha debía pagar una elevada suma de dinero en compensación por sus malos tratos, dos años de cárcel con derecho a reducción por buen comportamiento, rehabilitación para personas violentas y alcohólicas, respetar una orden de alejamiento que podía llevarlo de nuevo a la cárcel, hacer trabajos para la comunidad y enviarle mensualmente una pensión. Además, apenas podía ver a sus hijos y siempre bajo vigilancia policial. La última vez que lo vio en el juicio final, había escondido la cara entre sus manos y lloraba. No pudo sentir pena por él.

― Tengo que marcharme. ― Rin la sacó de sus pensamientos ― Mi vuelo es en un par de horas y ya sabes cómo es esto de los aeropuertos, y mañana tengo un juicio al que no puedo faltar. Además, no te noto muy habladora.

― Lo siento, Rin.

― Tranquila, lo sé. ― sonrió calurosamente ― Siempre te pones nostálgica cuando los niños vuelven de visitar a su padre. No quiero ni pensar en los horrores que se pasarán por tu cabeza…

No se lo podía ni imaginar. Rin fue el miembro de la familia que más se implicó en la batalla legal. Fue a cada juicio y conocía todos los hechos al dedillo. En más de una ocasión, mientras contestaba a las preguntas con horribles recuerdos, se escuchó el llanto de Rin en la sala. En esos momentos, Inuyasha se había hundido aún más en el asiento, avergonzado por sus actos en público. Aún así, Rin no conocía lo que era sentir todo aquello en sus propias carnes. Deseaba que nunca tuviera que sentirlo.

Se despidió de Rin con un abrazo en la entrada. Rin subió a un taxi y se despidió desde dentro con la mano. Permaneció con los niños allí hasta que el taxi desapareció. Mucho después de que Rin se hubiera marchado, ella seguía en la puerta de la entrada mirando al horizonte. Tenía una casita de ensueño con un jardín precioso a las afueras de un humilde pueblo, a sus preciosos hijos junto a ella y el trabajo que siempre deseó. ¿Por qué no sentía que al fin las cosas eran perfectas en su corazón? Había aprendido de la peor de las formas que el amor de un hombre no era tan importante. Podía sobrevivir sin él. Por el contrario, ya no podría sobrevivir sin el amor de sus hijos.

― ¡La merienda!

Setsu y Kei tenían muy buen apetito. En eso también se parecían a su padre. Inuyasha, desde muy niño, había comido con el apetito de un hombre adulto fuerte. Además, los dos niños tenían el carácter impulsivo de su padre. Hacían las cosas sin pensarlas dos veces, sin medir consecuencias. En unos niños todavía era permisible. Solo esperaba ser lo bastante buena como madre suya para evitar que ellos repitieran los errores de su padre.

La imagen de Inuyasha cobraba vida en los rostros de ambos. El mayor era casi una réplica de él cuando era niño. El mismo cabello plateado, los ojos dorados, el mentón fuerte, la nariz aguileña y los labios finos. Incluso su altura excesiva para su edad igualaba a la de su padre a su edad. Kei no se parecía tanto a él como Setsu, pero se aproximaba. Heredó una mezcla entre Inuyasha y ella. Su cabello era de un castaño oscuro, cercano al negro y sus ojos en vez de dorados eran de color miel. Por lo demás, compartía con su padre y su hermano la misma nariz, el mismo mentón y la misma estatura.

Preparó unos bocadillos y sacó la limonada que guardó en la nevera esa misma mañana. Los niños comieron en la cocina, tal y como ella les enseñó, y le contaron cómo les fue en su viaje, tal y como siempre hacían. Nunca les pidió que no lo hicieran. ¿Cómo pedirles que no le hablaran de su padre cuando estaban tan deseosos de hacerlo? Además, era una buena forma de saber que Inuyasha en verdad los trataba bien. Quizás no los golpeara, pero con palabras podía herirlos igualmente. Ahora bien, ninguno dijo nada que le resultara extraño o poco adecuado. Inuyasha había tenido un comportamiento impecable con sus hijos, tal y como le informó Rin. No es que no se fiara de ella, pero su amor de hermana la cegaba.

Después de merendar, les sacó la consola para que pudieran jugar. Siempre la guardaba y se la dejaba una o dos horas por la tarde según el día y la época del año. No quería que estuvieran todo el día enganchados a esa máquina. Fregó los vasos de la limonada y pensó en lo que habían dicho sus hijos. Inuyasha los llevó al zoo, al acuario, al parque de atracciones, al cine, al centro comercial de compras y a su oficina. Se sintió tentada a preguntarles por Kikio, a describirles con pelos y señales ese rostro perfecto y ponzoñoso que aún la perseguía, con el único fin de descubrir si aún era la amante de su ex marido. ¿Por qué todavía estaba celosa?

El teléfono sonó cuando se estaba secando las manos. Dejó el paño de cocina sobre la mesa y corrió hacia el recibidor para coger el auricular.

― ¿Diga?

― Kagome…

Reconoció aquella voz profunda y grave inmediatamente. Sintió que un escalofrío la recorría de arriba abajo y las rodillas le flaquearon. Lentamente, fue alzando la vista hacia el espejo frente al que se encontraba el teléfono y se miró. Vio su rostro magullado, su labio roto del que caía un hilo de sangre, su cuello marcado por unos dedos y su cuerpo frágil y debilitado por una paliza.

Continuará…


	2. Dolorosa amenaza

**Como edité más tarde el capítulo anterior: repito mi mensaje:**

**AVISO: con este fanfic en ningún momento se hace defensa del maltrato o el maltratador o maltratadora (que también las hay). La violencia doméstica es intolerable en cualquier caso y debe ser denunciada. Tampoco se insinúa que, tras una auténtica rehabilitación, todos los maltratadores puedan o deban ser perdonados. Cada caso es diferente, está afectado por diferentes factores sociales, familiares, culturales y afectivos, y debe ser estudiado de manera independiente. Personalmente, y es lo que pretendo transmitir, quiero pensar que una persona así puede cambiar realmente, y también quiero pensar que una víctima de maltratos puede recuperarse. ****Asimismo, quiero añadir que este fanfic también introduce el tema del alcoholismo y, como persona que por razones personales conoce muy bien esta enfermedad (porque, sí, el alcoholismo es una enfermedad y muy seria), debo señalar que una persona ex alcohólica puede convertirse en alguien totalmente diferente e incapaz de hacer daño aunque lo hubiera hecho bajo la influencia del alcohol.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Dolorosa amenaza**

Colgó el teléfono sin pensarlo dos veces. No quería escuchar ni una sola palabra. Sabía que Inuyasha tenía el suficiente ingenio y labia como para engatusarla nuevamente si se lo proponía. Ella no podía permitirse volver a caer en sus redes, volver a ser su juguetito, sufrir lo indecible en nombre de un hombre que no lo merecía. No había nada que recuperar, nada que pudiera salvarse de su antigua relación.

Dio un paso atrás al escuchar que el teléfono volvía a sonar y se fijó en el número. Conocía ese número de memoria. Aquel era el número del teléfono fijo de la casa que compartieron. No sabía si Inuyasha seguía viviendo allí, pero la línea, estuviera donde estuviera, la había mantenido. Recordaba el día que contrataron la línea telefónica. Tras instalarle el wifi y el teléfono, grabaron un mensaje juntos para el buzón de voz. Por aquel entonces, aún eran felices o eso creía ella. Tenía la sensación de que siempre vivió en una burbuja que reventó abruptamente el día que al fin abrió los ojos.

Inuyasha había sido todo su mundo desde que podía recordar. Nunca estuvo enamorada de ningún otro hombre, no sintió ningún interés por ningún otro, ni salió con otro. Su primera cita fue a los dieciocho años con Inuyasha. Él esperó a que fuera su cumpleaños y le regaló su primera cita. En esos tiempos, Inuyasha empezaba a trabajar de ayudante de otro arquitecto. La llevó al cine, a cenar a un precioso restaurante cerca de la costa y a un hotel en el que ya tenía reserva. Inuyasha fue muy optimista organizando la cita y acertó. Se lo dio todo sin reservas. Desde ese día, su mundo se estrechó más incluso. Inuyasha, Inuyasha e Inuyasha. No necesitaba más que eso.

En esos momentos, su mayor deseo era expulsar a Inuyasha de su mundo. Llevaba tres años enteros luchando junto a su terapeuta para olvidarse por completo de Inuyasha, para eliminarlo de su vida. Él no tenía ningún derecho a llamar a su casa y demostrarle que era real. Había trabajado demasiado para eliminarlo. ¿Acaso no comprendía que no tenía ningún derecho a exigir hablar con ella? ¿Un año en la cárcel no fue suficiente para entender que debía alejarse? Si ella llamaba a la policía y mostraba su registro de llamadas, Inuyasha volvería a la cárcel. ¿No entendía eso?

El teléfono sonó una tercera vez. Decidió tomar una decisión. Cortó la llamada y arrancó el cable del teléfono. ¿Y si eran imaginaciones suyas? A lo mejor nadie estaba llamando y era ella quien estaba paranoica. Cada vez que sus hijos volvían de visitar a su padre, se ponía muy nerviosa. Temía dejar a sus pequeños junto a un hombre que había demostrado su buena capacidad para dañar al prójimo. Asimismo, temía las noticias que sus hijos pudieran traer de su padre. Eran solo niños y les gustaba hablar de su padre porque lo veían muy poco, pero traían consigo al fantasma de su padre.

― ¿Mamá?

Soltó el cable del teléfono y se volvió hacia Kei, quien la miraba sin comprender la situación.

― ¿Has oído el teléfono, cariño?

Kei asintió con la cabeza. ¡Demonios, no eran imaginaciones suyas! ¿De dónde habría sacado Inuyasha su número de teléfono?

― ¿Quién era?

― Na‐Nadie… se han confundido. ― se apartó de la mesita del teléfono ― ¿Quieres tortilla para cenar?

Eso distrajo al niño de la cuestión del teléfono. A sus hijos les encantaba la tortilla de patata española. Era una de las pocas cosas que aprendió de su padre, el estafador. Cocinaba de muerte y aprendió a hacer una tortilla estupenda cuando visitó España. El secreto había pasado a su hija, quien la cocinaba encantada para sus niños. Una vez, también la cocinó para Inuyasha. A él también le encantaba…

No debía pensar en él. Los niños se preocuparían si se dejaba afectar por lo sucedido. Compuso su mejor sonrisa, una sonrisa falsa que había perfeccionado para engañar a sus hijos en los últimos tres años, y fue hacia la cocina con Kei. A su hijo menor le encantaba ser su pinche.

* * *

Kagome le había colgado el teléfono. Reconoció su voz siempre pura e inocente al otro lado del teléfono, y, por un momento, creyó perder la cabeza. Hacía tres años que no escuchaba su voz. Dijo su nombre, subyugado por su hechizo, esperando que ella también cayera en el encanto. En su lugar, Kagome lo despachó rápidamente y no contestó a sus dos próximas llamadas. En la cuarta ocasión, el teléfono ni siquiera dio señal. Supuso que lo habría desconectado para no recibir más llamadas suyas.

Sabía que no podía llamarla, ni intentar contactar con ella de ninguna forma, pero estaba desesperado. Los últimos tres años de rehabilitación solo lo habían machacado física y emocionalmente. Ya no era el hombre que una vez fue. Había perdido cerca de veinte kilos y no tenía apetito suficiente para recuperarlos. Aunque fuera de su hogar aparentaba confianza, se sentía más inseguro que nunca. Cada noche se daba unas ampollas para el cabello porque debido al estrés se le había empezado a caer. El tabaco, el único vicio que aún le quedaba, no era suficiente. Se encontraba en un estado permanente de nerviosismo.

La cárcel no era como la pintaban. Primero, fue evaluado por un grupo de psicólogos para ser asignado a una prisión. Los resultados apuntaron que no necesitaba estar en una cárcel de seguridad máxima. Terminó encarcelado junto a grandes estafadores, desfalcadores, ladrones de poca monta y mal tratadores como él. Nunca corrió ningún riesgo, ni recibió amenazas. El comportamiento entre ellos era de lo más cordial, nadie invadía el espacio del otro, no había proposiciones indecentes, ni violaciones en las duchas. Eran hombres normales que acabaron allí presos de sus propios vicios. Intentó llevar su vida lo mejor que pudo allí adentro. Continuó diseñando edificios, le visitaron clientes que hicieron sus encargos y siguió cobrando como otro trabajador cualquiera. Solo recibió visitas personales de sus padres y de sus hermanos, quienes lo juzgaron duramente por sus errores. Sabía que merecía cada palabra.

Un año después, debido a su buen comportamiento y a que daba claras señales de evolución, le dieron la libertad condicional. Tuvo que hacer algunos trabajos para la comunidad y seguir acudiendo a reuniones de alcohólicos anónimos en una parroquia cercana. Un oficial de la ley lo vigilaba, para cerciorarse de que cumplía con su condena. Tras su estancia en la cárcel, tenía más clientes que nunca. ¿Cómo pudo hacerse tan famoso de una forma tan asquerosa? El psicólogo de la cárcel le enseñó las fotografías de lo que le había hecho a Kagome hasta hacerle vomitar. ¿Qué clase de persona apoyaría lo que él le hizo?

Rin fue quien organizó su primer encuentro con sus hijos. Setsu, en ese último año, había crecido muchísimo, parecía otro. Lo había echado tanto de menos que lloró al abrazarlo. A Kei, quien tan solo tenía once meses cuando lo tomó en brazos por primera vez, lo adoró desde el primer instante. Tenía tanto de Kagome como de él. Y él le dio una paliza a Kagome que podría haberlos matado a los dos. Contemplar la inocencia de sus dos hijos le hizo sentirse más desgraciado y más culpable. Había abierto los ojos demasiado tarde, cuando el daño ya era irreparable.

Estaba castigado de por vida. Castigado a no poder ver a sus hijos más de quince días al año y siempre bajo vigilancia. Castigado a no poder llamarlos tan siquiera para hablar con ellos. Castigado a no poder acercarse a Kagome ni tan siquiera para disculparse. Castigado por su familia, que aún censuraba su comportamiento y no había podido volver a mirarlo con los mismos ojos. Castigado por el estado que ya lo había etiquetado de por vida como un mal tratador. Y todo ello, se lo había buscado.

Sabía que cometía una auténtica estupidez al ponerse en contacto con Kagome. Ya le había causado más que suficiente daño a ella, a sus hijos y a toda la familia Taisho en general. Sin embargo, tenía la esperanza de poder pedirle perdón, de hacerle saber que al fin había visto la luz al final del túnel y era consciente del daño que le provocó. Solo quería eso, nada más. Sabía que su relación con Kagome estaba perdida por más que él la amara. Kagome no podría volver amarlo, ni perdonarlo por sus fechorías nunca. Le había provocado tanto dolor que no le extrañaría que le clavase un cuchillo por la espalda. No era una idea del todo descabellada.

A esas alturas, la policía podría estar avisada de que intentó contactar con ella. A lo mejor irrumpían en su casa y lo llevaban de vuelta a la cárcel antes de medianoche. A los niños no podía hacerles preguntas sobre la madre, para eso estaba el oficial presente y Rin no le decía nada tampoco. Solo podía intentar descifrar algo de las cosas que sus hijos decían, mas nada verdaderamente alentador. Encontró la forma de que Setsu le diera ese teléfono y su dirección sin que el oficial que los vigilaba se percatara. Tenía prohibido incluso escribir el nombre de Kagome en el ordenador, una alarma saltaba y lo llamaban de comisaría si lo hacía. Ahora bien, no tenía prohibido comprar guías turísticas que le indicaron dónde vivían exactamente, en qué tipo de lugar. Le alegró saber que se trataba de la clase de lugar que Kagome adoraría. Al menos su dinero le sirvió de algo. Una pensión de mil quinientos dólares era cuanto le permitían hacer por ellos al mes.

Su llamada no era para amedrentarla, ni para traerle malos recuerdos. Solo quería disculparse y suplicarle que le permitiera hablar con sus hijos por teléfono a lo largo del año. Comprendería que Kagome se negara a permitírselo, pero tenía que intentarlo. Una fotografía con sus hijos en su mesilla de noche no era suficiente para pasar los días hasta que al fin pudiera verlos. Ella era madre, había luchado por sus niños con uñas y dientes, debía saber cómo se sentía. O quizás, como tantos otros, creyera que él carecía de sentimientos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, le despertó el trino de Charlie, su periquito. Había comprado ese periquito al mes de divorciarse de Inuyasha por recomendación del psicólogo. Ella no tenía a nadie con quien hablar fuera de esa consulta. No tenía amigas, ya que su única amiga era hermana de sangre de su ex marido, razón por la cual no se atrevía a hablar de él con ella. Entonces, en vista de su inexistente vida social, le recomendó comprarse un pájaro. Dijo que a los pájaros les encantaba que les hablaran, escuchar otras voces y que le respondería con su trino. Entró en una pajarería poco convencida hasta que vio un precioso periquito azul papillero. Lo compró y cuidó de él amorosamente hasta que se hizo grande. Después, se convirtió en su confidente.

Volvió la cabeza sobre la almohada y vio a Charlie saltar de un lado a otro de su jaula, emocionado ante la perspectiva de un nuevo día. Ella no sabía cómo sentirse. Después de tener toda la noche desconectado el teléfono, tenía que volver a encenderlo y mirar el registro. La sola idea le provocaba nauseas. No sabía si quería ver lo que se encontraría. Tal vez, lo más inteligente fuera eliminar el registro sin mirar.

Tras darse una ducha, se vistió con una blusa beige y una falda de tubo marrón de cuero. Despertó a sus hijos para ir al colegio y les preparó el desayuno. Mientras los niños desayunaban, salió al vestíbulo con la clara intención de conectar el teléfono. De repente, el pasillo le pareció larguísimo frente a ella. Se le encogió el corazón en el pecho y los hombros se le hundieron. La fuerza inicial que la empujó a tomar la decisión se estaba esfumando. Solo podía ver el teléfono que cada vez se hacía más grande y más lejano. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que el aire se balanceaba como el desierto?

Dio un paso y luego otro y otro, y, antes de poder darse cuenta, estaba frente al endemoniado teléfono. Se arrodilló y tomó el cable entre sus dedos. Le quemaba el contacto. ¿Sería una buena idea conectarlo? Miró el enchufe adaptado para el cable del teléfono y respiró hondo. Solo era un maldito teléfono. ¿En serio iba a permitir que la venciera? Inuyasha tampoco la vencería. Ya se enfrentó a él en una ocasión y venció. Estaba soñando despierto si creía que le iba a permitir volver a su vida y destruir todo lo que había construido.

El sonido corto y estridente de un pitido le indicó que el teléfono volvía a estar en funcionamiento. Lo tomó y vio que tenía otras dos llamadas perdidas del mismo número. Una de ellas con mensaje en el buzón de voz. Apretó el botón que iniciaba el contestador y escuchó atentamente.

― Kagome tenemos que hablar, es importante. Cógeme el teléfono, por favor.

Ella también le había pedido por favor que no la golpease, pero eso solo sirvió para que sus golpes se hicieran más fuertes. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle nada? ¿Y de dónde demonios había sacado su número de teléfono? No fue tan estúpida como para pagar una línea pública que aparecería en el listín de teléfonos. En su lugar, contrató una línea privada con el fin de evitar que Inuyasha pudiera localizarla.

Solo se le ocurrió una persona: Rin. El día anterior, ella quería que hablara con Inuyasha e insistía en que había cambiado. ¿Habría sido capaz de darle su número? Los Taisho, su familia adoptiva, juraron y perjuraron que su nueva vida estaría bien a salvo y protegida de Inuyasha. Le costaba creer que la hubieran traicionado, y, al mismo tiempo, le parecía de lo más lógico. Ella no era una verdadera Taisho, no tenían por qué protegerla frente a su verdadero hijo, él único merecedor de su cariño. Necesitaba aclarar esa cuestión antes de volverse loca.

Consultó el reloj y frunció el ceño. Rin tenía un juicio en media hora. Cabía la posibilidad de que aún le cogiera el teléfono, pero no quería ponerla nerviosa antes de su gran momento. Esperaría un par de horas hasta que hubiera terminado la vista y, entonces, la llamaría.

La espera se le hizo eterna y su nerviosismo mezclado con el enfado que le provocaba la idea de que hubieran podido traicionarla de esa forma, hizo que aquel se convirtiera en su peor día de trabajo. No daba una con las estanterías y su atención al cliente fue pésima. La idea de pensar que tendría que mudarse y empezar de nuevo su vida cuando todo era perfecto por primera vez, la sacaba de quicio. Aunque lo que más le afectaba era el hecho de saber que tendría que divorciarse por completo de todos los Taisho.

A las once en punto, cogió el teléfono móvil y se tomó su descanso para llamar a Rin. Esta le contestó al segundo toque contentísima.

― ¡He ganado, Kagome! ― exclamó ― Ni te imaginas la paliza que le he dado al fiscal. ¡No sabía dónde meterse!

Desgraciadamente, ella no estaba de humor para compartir su felicidad.

― ¿Le has dado mi número de teléfono a Inuyasha?

― ¿Cómo? ― se escuchó su voz consternada.

― ¿Se lo has dado? ¿Sí o no?

Si la respuesta era afirmativa, ahí se cortaban todos sus lazos con los Taisho.

― No. ― dijo para su alivio ― ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? Es cierto que te dije que Inuyasha quería hablar contigo, pero nunca te delataría, Kagome. Somos amigas.

Lloró de alegría y de puro alivio al escuchar su respuesta. Al final, no tendría que desentenderse de los Taisho para volver a huir. Dudaba mucho que Sesshomaru o sus padres adoptivos hubieran tenido algo que ver.

― ¿Por qué me has preguntado eso? No me digas que Inuyasha…

― Ha llamado a casa.

― ¡No puede ser! ― exclamó ― Sabe que, si intenta contactar contigo, puedes volver a meterlo en la cárcel.

― Pues ha llamado cinco veces y ha dejado un mensaje en el contestador. ― le explicó ― Dice que es importante que hable con él.

― Mira, Kagome, no sé de dónde ha sacado tu número, pero te prometo que lo averiguaré. ― le prometió ― Mientras tanto, no te pongas nerviosa, ni cometas estupideces. Al fin tienes la vida que siempre quisiste, no renuncies a ella.

Sí, eso era cuanto siempre había deseado. Una adorable casita familiar en un barrio residencial, un par de preciosos niños que le alegraban la vida, un trabajo en una librería y una familia a su espalda que la quería y la apoyaba. Al fin había terminado la pesadilla que inició Inuyasha diez años atrás, la primera vez que le pidió una cita. Recordaba que Inu No no estaba de acuerdo con que salieran juntos; debieron hacerle caso entonces. Lo dijo por su bien y se le recordó en el postoperatorio del infarto que sufrió tras descubrir lo que Inuyasha le había hecho.

― No quiero que vuelva a llamarme…

― Le transmitiré tu mensaje. De todas formas, creo que si se lo dices tú serás más efectivo. Habla con él cuando te llame o no lo hagas, es tu elección, pero párale los pies si te sientes amenazada. Ya eres una mujer adulta e independiente, capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y protegerse. Demuéstrale a mi hermano que ya no puede controlarte.

Las palabras de Rin la inspiraron, tanto que ocultó su número de móvil y llamó a su antigua casa. Saltó el contestador automático.

― Hola soy Inuyasha Taisho… ― dijo esa voz que también conocía ― Y yo Kagome Taisho… ― se escuchó a sí misma sorprendida ― Ahora mismo no estamos en casa… ― continuó ella ― Llámanos más tarde o deja un mensaje después de la señal. ― concluyó él.

Perdió todo el valor tras escuchar ese mensaje de voz que grabaron ellos dos, recién casados. Un mensaje que habían grabado ocho años atrás. ¿Por qué Inuyasha aún conservaba ese mensaje después de su divorcio y de todo lo que le hizo? Ella ya no era su mujer, ya no era parte de su vida y ya no podía utilizarla. ¡Diablos! Ese mensaje le hizo volver a llorar. Estaba tan enamorada de él y tan radiante de felicidad cuando grabaron aquel mensaje... Inuyasha dijo que le parecía muy cursi la idea, pero terminó convenciéndolo para participar. Tuvieron que repetirlo siete veces antes de que quedara satisfecha con el resultado.

Finalizó la llamada y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Su enemigo no era el teléfono, la representación del hombre que la mal trató o los recuerdos. Su peor enemigo era su corazón, el cual seguía suspirando por un hombre que se empeñó en destruirla. ¿Por qué aún estaba enamorada de Inuyasha Taisho? En los últimos años, se había esforzado por olvidarlo. Primero se cambió el apellido de casada y el de familia por su apellido original: Higurashi. No quería con ello dañar a su familia adoptiva, si no marcar una diferencia mayor entre ella e Inuyasha. Después, creyó que alejándose lo máximo posible de los lugares que le traían buenos recuerdos, su corazón sanaría. Luego, intentó salir con otros hombres que no le llegaban ni a la suela de los zapatos a Inuyasha. Finalmente, decidió dedicarse por completo a sus hijos, quienes sin poder evitarlo, le recordaban a diario quién era su padre.

Recogió a sus hijos a las cinco y los llevó al parque. Mientras los veía jugar con otros niños, Rin la llamó. Le dijo que había recordado que su hermano estaba revisando un terreno para construir un edificio y que por eso no lograba contactar con él. Lo intentaría por la noche de nuevo. Kagome, al escucharla, se planteó de nuevo lo unidos que estaban los hermanos Taisho. Se sabían al dedillo las agendas de cada uno y estaban en constante contacto. No estaba bien que pusiera a Rin en medio de su pelea personal con Inuyasha. No quería que por su culpa volvieran a discutir. En su día, Inuyasha ya fue muy duramente juzgado por la familia. Al margen de que se lo mereciera o no, de que se hubiera reformado o no, conocía la sensación de ser rechazada por la familia, y no se lo deseaba a nadie.

De vuelta a casa, preparó ensalada y pescado para cenar. Setsu se sentó en la mesa quejándose, pues el pescado no era santo de su devoción. Llevaba media hora sentada a la mesa, obligándolo a tomar el pescado cuando sonó el teléfono. El tenedor se le cayó de entre los dedos y chocó ruidosamente contra el plato de porcelana. No había sonado en todo el día y solo se le ocurría una persona que pudiera estar llamando.

― ¡Setsu! ― gritó Kei ― ¡Es papá!

Setsu se bajó de su silla y salió corriendo hacia el vestíbulo. Ella se quedó petrificada en el sitio. No se le ocurrió que los niños pudieran llegar a coger el teléfono antes que ella para descubrir otra forma de contactar con el padre que tan poco veían. Le temblaron las piernas. ¿Cómo iba a cortar la comunicación con Inuyasha ahora? Sus hijos la despreciarían por ello. Bueno, tampoco tenían por qué enterarse de que ella amenazó a Inuyasha. ¿Y qué iba a hacer cuando no volviera llamar? ¿Decirles que ya no los quería? Le preguntarían a diario si iba a volver a llamar después de aquello, seguro.

Mataría a Inuyasha por meterla en ese lío. Se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia el vestíbulo, donde sus hijos hablaban con su padre. Kei seguía subido a la silla sobre la que se subió para alcanzar el teléfono y Setsu estaba de pies a su lado. Habían puesto el teléfono entre los dos y escuchaban juntos a su padre. ¡Era tan injusto!

― ¡Mamá! ― la llamó Kei exaltado por la emoción ― ¡Es papá!

Ojalá pudiera simular que a ella también le contentaba la noticia. Inuyasha había sido un egoísta al meterla en ese lío. Aunque el siempre actuaba de forma egoísta... No tenía por qué estar sorprendida.

― Papá quiere hablar contigo. ― le dijo Setsu.

¿Cómo iba a rechazarlo delante de sus hijos? Tomó el teléfono y le hizo un gesto a sus hijos para que se fueran a ver los dibujos. Cerró la puerta del salón y se llevó el auricular al oído.

― ¿Sí?

― Kagome, me alegro tanto de que hayas recapacitado.

En eso estaba equivocado.

― ¿De dónde sacaste este número? ― se apresuró a preguntar antes de perder la fuerza ― Es un número privado, ¿sabes?

― Se lo pedí a Setsu. ― confesó ― Logré que me apuntara el número y la dirección sin que se diera cuenta el oficial.

― ¿Sabes lo que te sucederá si yo ahora doy aviso a la policía de que has llamado a mi casa? ― dejó caer.

― Sí. ― admitió ― Kagome, estoy siendo sincero. ¡Mira el número de teléfono! No intento ocultarte nada, ni ponértelo difícil. Puedes denunciarme si quieres, pero, escúchame, por favor.

― Tú no me escuchaste a mí.

― Lo sé. Sé que no merezco tu perdón, por eso no voy a implorarlo. Solo quiero que me permitas hablar con nuestros hijos, Kagome. ― se atrevió a pedirle ― Apenas los veo quince días al año, los añoro. Solo permite que hablemos por teléfono, por favor.

Sonaba tan sincero que casi cometió el error de creerle. Había aprendido en el pasado, y de la peor de las formas, que Inuyasha nunca era sincero. Seguro que estaba intentando volver a enredarla usando a sus hijos como una herramienta más. No permitiría que volviera a hacerle daño, ni que utilizara la inocencia de sus pobres niños.

― Si vuelves a llamar o intentas contactar con nosotros de cualquier forma, llamaré a la policía.

Colgó el teléfono y esperó frente a él unos minutos. No volvió a sonar y ella por fin pudo soltar el aire. Rin tenía razón, podía enfrentarse a Inuyasha. Sin embargo, le molestaba la idea de que sus hijos hablaran con Inuyasha por teléfono. ¿Qué les iba a decir cuando no volviera a llamar? Si le hubiera dejado las cosas claras el día anterior, nada de eso habría sucedido. Todo por culpa de aquel miedo irracional que la había invadido.

Se miró de nuevo en el espejo, pero ya no vio a la mujer magullada que le había devuelto el reflejo el día anterior. Ya no era ella. Iba siendo hora de aceptarlo y de aprender a vivir con ella misma. No volvería a someterse nunca.

Encontró a sus hijos preparando la consola para echar una partida al _Mario Kart_. Se sentó en el sofá y peinó distraídamente a Kei.

― ¿Papá volverá a llamar mañana? ― le preguntó el niño al notar su presencia.

Ella volvió la mirada hacia Setsu, sin contestar al menor, y le hizo la pregunta.

― ¿Le diste a papá el teléfono de casa?

― Sí… ― musitó ― Dijo que podríamos hablar más. ¿Hice mal?

― Claro que no.

Ya se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado. Solo eran niños, ¿qué derecho tenía a negarles que hablaran con su padre? A la mañana siguiente, llamaría a Inuyasha temprano y le permitiría llamar a casa para hablar con los niños. De esa forma, además, podría demostrarse a sí misma que era capaz de vencer sus miedos, de seguir adelante. Estaba claro que intentar eliminar a Inuyasha por completo de su vida no era la respuesta a sus problemas. Su terapia de choque tenía que ser más directa. Además, solo eran llamadas telefónicas. ¿Qué daño podían hacerle?

…

Le temblaban los dedos de las ganas de bajar a la licorería de enfrente a comprar unas cuantas botellas de whisky y ginebra, sus bebidas alcohólicas favoritas. Kagome, con una sola frase, lo había derrumbado. Si le hubiera dicho esas palabras dos años antes, cuando aún se encontraba en mitad de la terapia para la alcoholemia, habría recaído sin duda alguna. Por suerte, se guardó las espaldas de hacer esa llamada hasta no sentirse recuperado. Aun así, le resultaba extremadamente difícil contenerse. Tantos años recurriendo a la bebida como vía de escape de la realidad habían calado hondo en él.

No podía culpar a Kagome por no querer que él llamara a su casa. Cometió una estupidez al pedirle un número de contacto a Setsu y, cuando no volviera a llamar, los niños se sentirían decepcionados. Ni siquiera sabían que él había estado en la cárcel o por qué. Él no se lo dijo, Kagome tampoco, ni ningún otro miembro de su familia. Setsu era tan pequeño cuando se divorciaron que no recordaba cómo mal trató a su madre. Además, ella lo había protegido de él durante todos los años de matrimonio. Kagome sí que era una buena madre.

Recibió una llamada de su hermana poco después de hablar con Kagome. Le echó una bronca tremenda, citó todo lo que podría sucederle judicialmente y le prohibió volver a ponerse en contacto con ella. Rin no sabía todavía que fue Kagome quien destruyó todo intento por su parte de acercarse a ellos. Tenía cuanto se merecía. No era más que un borracho y un mal tratador. ¿Qué le esperaba a un hombre como él?

Ninguna mujer lo querría ya. Bueno, Kikio Tama se mostró muy dispuesta a clavarle bien las garras en cuanto se inició el divorcio. En ese momento vio a la víbora que en verdad era y cuán grande fue su participación en la destrucción de su matrimonio. La hubiera matado. De hecho, recordaba haber intentando estrangularla, obnubilado por la embriaguez. Ni con esas logró alejarla. Así pues, se limitó a esperar a que su contrato finalizara para echarla de su vida. A partir de entonces, para reducir las complicaciones, tenía un hombre como ayudante.

Apoyó la cabeza en el reposacabezas de su sillón de cuero y se quedó mirando el techo, preparado para otra noche de insomnio.

Continuará…


	3. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 3: Reencuentro**

Estaba trabajando cuando la llamaron. Fue Rin quien hizo la llamada para informarle de que su padre había sufrido un infarto, y estaba siendo operado de urgencia. Sintió pánico. Aquel era el segundo infarto que sufría su padre adoptivo. ¿A cuántos infartos podía sobrevivir una sola persona? ¿Cuál era la causa de ese segundo infarto?

Tenía que volver a casa para ir a visitarlo al hospital. El problema era que no sabía cómo arreglárselas con los niños. En el trabajo podía pedir tres días para ir a visitar a su padre sin problemas, pero los niños era otra cuestión. No quería preocuparlos diciéndoles que su abuelo estaba en el hospital, ni hacer con ellos un viaje tan largo para que estuvieran en el hospital, en ese ambiente de desolación. Además, no quería que faltasen al colegio y sus estudios se vieran afectados. Setsu ya tenía bastantes dificultades.

Habló con Rin de nuevo para comunicarle que estaría allí tan pronto como lograra resolver el asunto de los niños. Rin, por supuesto, le dijo que podía traer a los niños sin problemas. Se notaba que no era madre y no sabía lo difícil que era hacer un viaje de ese calibre bajo esas circunstancias con dos niños pequeños. Los billetes se encarecerían bastante, los niños no soportarían tantas horas de vuelo, el cambio de clima repentino podría enfermarlos, ir al hospital a visitar a su abuelo enfermo, el cual necesitaba descanso... No, mejor no. Prefería ahorrarse todo eso. Aunque debía admitir que la idea de alejarse de sus niños tanto tiempo la aterraba. No estarían con ella, ni con ningún miembro de la familia si los dejaba allí. ¿Cómo podía confiar?

Encontró a alguien en quien confiar que se mostró muy dispuesta. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Sango Kinomotto trabajaba con ella en la librería. Se hicieron amigas en seguida, justo cuando ella más necesitaba una amiga y aprender a relacionarse de nuevo. La ayudó a reintegrarse y a abrirse de nuevo. Con los niños siempre bromeaba, les regalaba esos juguetitos luminosos y ruidosos que tanto gustaban a los niños y hacía tonterías con ellos. Cuando le pidió aquel favor, se mostró encantada con la idea y le dio todo su apoyo y buenos deseos para su padre.

Así, se quedó más tranquila para hacer el viaje. El primer vuelo que pudo reservar era para el día siguiente. Preparó la maleta y la de sus hijos para llevarlos al apartamento de Sango. Los dos estaban encantados con la idea de pasar unos días con Sango, pero cada uno interpretó de una forma diferente su próxima ausencia. Kei tuvo pesadillas durante toda la noche. Creía en algún lugar de su subconsciente que ella no les quería e iba a abandonarlos. Terminó durmiendo con él mientras que le aseguraba que jamás los abandonaría. ¿Cómo iba a abandonar a sus niños? Se moriría antes que eso. Setsu, más mayor y más perspicaz, sospechaba que algo estaba sucediendo.

En cuanto aterrizó el avión cinco horas después, recogió la maleta y se dirigió hacia el hospital. Quería ver a su padre y saber que se encontraba bien lo antes posible. Más tarde tendría de tiempo de llevar la maleta a su casa y de descansar. En el avión no había podido pegar ojo pensando en su padre y en sus hijos. Rin dijo que podía quedarse a dormir en su antigua habitación, ya estaba todo hablado con su madre, y estaba deseosa de que volvieran a tener una noche de chicas a la antigua usanza. Kagome, sin embargo, no estaba tan segura de encontrarse con el ánimo para hacerle compañía.

Arrastró las ruedas de la maleta por el pasillo del hospital con decisión. Solo se detuvo en recepción para pedir indicaciones. Su padre estaba en la UCI todavía. Eso significaba que, aunque la operación había sido un éxito, su estado aún era delicado. Como cabía de esperar, a diferencia de otros pacientes, tenía una habitación propia perfectamente atendida. Aunque no eran ricos, los Taisho siempre vivieron muy acomodados. Podían permitirse pagar los costos de una buena habitación en el hospital.

Entró apresuradamente en la habitación, sin ninguna ceremonia. La escena que se alzó ante sus ojos la dejó paralizada.

― ¡Kagome!

Fue Rin quien exclamó su nombre con auténtica sorpresa. El resto la miró en silencio, un incómodo silencio. Inuyasha estaba allí. Seguro que no habrían esperado que coincidieran. ¡Qué tonta! Estaba tan preocupada por su padre que ni siquiera pensó que también era el padre de Inuyasha. Tal y como dictaban las leyes de la lógica, Inuyasha había ido a visitar a su padre. Debió llamar primero para que pudieran organizarse de manera que no tuvieran que coincidir. Inuyasha estaba a menos de cien metros de ella, en contra de los estipulado en la orden de alejamiento, y nadie sabía cómo reaccionar.

En el último mes, Inuyasha había llamado a diario a casa. Ella nunca cogió el teléfono por temor a escucharlo de nuevo. Cuando veía su número en el registro, llamaba a sus hijos para que lo cogieran. Debía admitir que hizo trampas. Engañó a sus hijos para hacerle saber a Inuyasha que podía llamar a casa. Se sentía avergonzada de lo que hizo y temerosa de hablarle, así que marcó el teléfono de casa de Inuyasha cuando no llamó al día siguiente y los niños, engañados por ella, le regañaron por no volver a llamar. Inuyasha captó el mensaje y llamó cada noche. Como solía llamar a la misma hora, sus hijos se habían acabado haciendo al horario y automáticamente corrían hacia el teléfono para esperarlo. Se sentía tan conmovida por la emoción que mostraban sus hijos por una llamada… Era injusto que no pudieran disfrutar de ambos en la misma medida.

Inuyasha había cambiado mucho, físicamente al menos, desde la última vez que se vieron. Nunca lo había visto tan delgado. ¿Cuánto peso habría perdido? Él nunca había estado gordo sino macizo y, de repente, parecía escuálido. Si en verdad había dejado de beber, que perdiera entre cinco y diez kilos no era nada descabellado. La cuestión era que tenía pinta de haber perdido quince o veinte. Su cabello, antes perfectamente cortado, había crecido tanto que se le recogía en una coleta en la nuca. También notó que llevaba un sencillo pantalón caqui y una camisa blanca. Antes, vestía carísimos trajes con los que seguro habría conquistado a más de una estúpida como ella.

Su confusión inicial se convirtió en rabia. Rabia de darse cuenta de que aquel no era ni mucho menos el hombre que le hizo sentirse tan carente de valor como una larva. En ese momento podría vencerlo, estaba segura de ello. ¿Querría vengarse? ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Necesitaba hacerlo? La respuesta era no. Ella no era esa clase de persona, nunca lo fue.

― Inuyasha, ― habló al fin su padre desde la camilla ― ve a la sala de espera y no te muevas de allí sin el aviso de Rin.

Apretó los puños a los costados, consternada. ¡No era justo! Inuyasha era el hijo de Inu No, su carne y su sangre, y tenía que abandonar la sala para que ella estuviera a gusto allí. Un padre había echado a un hijo en pos de una extraña. No guardaba ningún aprecio para su ex marido, mas si guardaba mucho amor para la familia que la crió. Estaba desestructurando la familia por completo. Ella era la causa de sus divisiones…

Sesshomaru se levantó con Inuyasha, agarró su brazo como si fuera un criminal y tiró de él para alejarlo lo máximo posible de ella cuando pasara a su lado para salir. Sesshomaru pasó entre los dos, se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla de bienvenida y salió arrastrando a su hermano menor. Se sintió avergonzada de haber contemplado aquella escena. Los Taisho trataban a su hijo como a un criminal. No sabía si solo lo hacían frente a ella o cada vez que su nombre salía a relucir en alguna conversación; solo podía imaginar lo doloroso que debía ser para Inuyasha ese rechazo. Le sorprendía que en verdad hubiera sido capaz de dejar el alcohol en ese entorno tan hostil.

Se esforzó por dejar de lado esos pensamientos compasivos hacia el hombre que convirtió su vida en un infierno y esbozó su mejor sonrisa para su padre. Dejó la maleta y corrió a darle un gran abrazo. Estaba usando un respirador y lo habían conectado a una máquina que monitorizaba su ritmo cardíaco. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alegró de verlo con vida.

― ¿Cómo te sientes, papá?

― Estoy muy aburrido… ― se quejó ― No me dejan levantarme, ni leer el periódico. Dicen que podría exaltarme.

― ¡Qué crueles! ― se rio al escucharlo.

Aquello era señal de que su padre se sentía capaz de recuperarse de ese segundo infarto. Le peinó el cabello hacia atrás y se alegró de haberlo visitado.

― ¿Cómo están mis nietos? ― le preguntó de repente.

― Cariño, no deberías… ― intentó interponerse Izayoi.

― ¡Quiero saber de mis nietos!

Algo había sucedido. Su madre adoptiva estaba de repente muy nerviosa. Solo se retorcía así las manos en los peores momentos.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― se dirigió hacia su madre.

― Verás…

― Izayoi. ― la llamó su marido con tono de advertencia.

Fue Rin quien puso punto y final a la extraña discusión, dándole una explicación que su padre habría deseado ocultar por todos los medios.

― Papá se ha enterado de que Inuyasha está hablando por teléfono con los niños. ― le explicó ― Exigió explicaciones a Inuyasha y se encabritó tanto que le dio un infarto.

Por eso Rin no había querido darle los detalles por teléfono. Ahora entendía. ¿Creería Inu No que Inuyasha sería capaz de hacer daño a sus propios hijos? Ella no lo creía. A pesar de todo, estaba convencida de que se cortaría una mano antes que golpear a uno de sus adorados hijos. Ahora bien, su familia parecía discrepar en esa cuestión. Estaba claro que sus padres no se fiaban de él y de lo que era capaz de hacer. El núcleo familiar había sido completamente destruido.

― Salid. ― ordenó a su mujer y a su hija ― Quiero hablar a solas con Kagome.

― Pero, cariño… ― su esposa intentó oponerse ― No sé si deberías…

― Estoy perfectamente. ― insistió ― Ahora, quiero hablar con mi hija. Hace más de un año que no nos vemos.

Izayoi le dio un enorme abrazo y un beso en la mejilla; Rin le dio otro abrazo que casi la dejó sin respiración. Cuando las dos salieron, rodeó la camilla y ocupó la butaca en la que anteriormente había estado sentada Izayoi.

― ¿Qué tal los niños? ― volvió a preguntarle.

― Cada día más grandes. ― buscó una fotografía en su Smartphone aunque sabía que se habían visto no hacía mucho ― Setsu es muy astuto y travieso, aunque tiene dificultades con los estudios. Kei es mucho más tranquilo y cariñoso.

Le mostró su teléfono para que pudiera ver a los niños. Inu No lo cogió entre sus manos y sonrió al ver a sus nietos como si llevara años sin verlos.

― Sí que han crecido. ― corroboró ― ¡Dios, son la viva imagen de su padre! ― admitió con desgana ― Aunque Kei tiene mucho de ti también. ¿Qué tal les va en el colegio?

― Kei aún es muy pequeño para saberlo, pero la profesora dice que está muy atento en clase y que colabora en todas las actividades. Setsu está teniendo dificultades en primaria. Le cuesta mucho leer y tiene problemas haciendo cálculos matemáticos.

― ¿Por algo en particular? ― preguntó.

Sí, había una razón. No había hablado de eso con nadie hasta ese día.

― El psicólogo del colegio lo está tratando. ― confesó ― Dice que tiene problemas afectivos y de autoestima.

― Eso es lo que dicen cuando no tienen una solución… ― se quejó.

― No, es por Inuyasha. ― no merecía la pena ocultárselo ― El divorcio ha afectado muchísimo a Setsu. Además, tras haber estudiado el caso, el psicólogo cree que Setsu vio más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir…

El tema quedó en el aire. Inu No cerró los ojos y suspiró hondo, meditando. Ella también lo había meditado mucho. Intentó por todos los medios evitar que su hijo viera a su padre en acción, golpeándola, pero no estaba segura de haberlo conseguido al cien por cien. Cuando pidió el divorcio a Inuyasha, Setsu ya casi tenía cuatro años. Suficiente como para ser consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Suficiente como para haberse levantado una noche y descubrir a su padre golpeándola y violándola. Intentó hablar del tema con él, averiguar cuánto sabía, sin éxito. El niño era muy astuto, como había dicho anteriormente, y no cayó en la trampa. En cuanto se sintió acorralado, reculó. Por consiguiente, no conocía el alcance de lo que Setsu se guardaba para sus adentros,

― Lo siento, Kagome. ― dijo al fin su padre ― Intenté convencerte de que no te casaras con él…

― Lo sé.

Inu No se opuso a su relación desde el primer día. Mientras que su madre y Rin habían celebrado que Inuyasha y ella al fin fueran pareja, Inu No no perdió ninguna ocasión para expresar su desaprobación. Inuyasha, quien tenía bastante genio, se enfrentó a su padre en multitud de ocasiones y dejó bien claro que ignoraría su "consejo". El día de su boda, antes de llevarla al altar, Inu No habló por última vez con ella y le pidió que dejara plantado a Inuyasha. Incluso le dijo que, si se había quedado embarazada, criarían al niño en casa. No aceptó su consejo, ni lo valoró, y, luego, pagó con creces el haberlo ignorado.

― Sabía que los vicios de Inuyasha terminarían consumiéndolo. Vi cómo empeoraba a raíz de su ingreso en la universidad y, en cuanto empezó a tener poder adquisitivo como arquitecto, tocó fondo. ― explicó ― No quería eso para ti. Como padre de ambos, mi responsabilidad era protegerte a ti de hombres como él, y sacar a mi hijo de ese mundo. No pude hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

― No debes preocuparte ahora, papá. ― le dio un apretón cariñoso en la mano ― Ya ha pasado todo.

― No es así… ― recostó la cabeza sobre las almohadas ― Ya nunca volveremos a ser los Taisho que éramos. A ti te estamos perdiendo poco a poco y a Inuyasha ya no podemos mirarlo de la misma forma…

― Inuyasha es vuestro hijo… ― se sorprendió a sí misma defendiéndolo ― Os necesita ahora…

― Tú también nos necesitas.

Había aprendido a colocar sus necesidades por detrás de las del resto del mundo. Primero, las colocó detrás de todos los Taisho, quienes se habían convertido en sus héroes. Después, las colocó por detrás de Inuyasha, el hombre con el que se había casado. A continuación, las puso por detrás de las de sus hijos. El único momento en el que se permitía pensar en ella misma era cuando conversaba con Charlie, su periquito confidente.

― No debes preocuparte tanto por mí, yo soy la extraña…

― ¿Extraña? ― se incorporó abruptamente ― ¡Ya te puedes ir quitando eso de la cabeza muchachita!

La máquina que monitorizaba su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró y empezó a pitar, mostrando cómo habían subido las pulsaciones de su padre.

― ¡Papá, por favor! ― se levantó e intentó volver a tumbarlo ― ¡Tienes que calmarte!

― ¡No eres ninguna extraña! ― agarró su mano y la apretó ― ¡Eres mi hija!

Poco después, vinieron las enfermeras y sedaron a su padre. Izayoi entró asustada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se sintió muy aliviada de saber que no era nada grave, que su marido no volvería al quirófano. Como debía ser atendido, cogió la maleta y salió al pasillo con su madre y con Rin. Le dolía la cabeza. Aquella situación era demasiado complicada para todos. Sesshomaru se encontraba en la puerta de la sala de espera, vigilando, como si se tratara de un oficial de policía. Por un momento, le recordó a aquella época de interminables juicios. Ella siempre era escoltada y unos oficiales vigilaban al que todavía era su marido. No deseaba volver a eso.

Se disculpó con su familia y salió fuera del hospital a hacer una llamada telefónica. Necesitaba escuchar la voz de sus hijos más que nunca. Sango contestó al teléfono y le dijo que los niños estaban jugando con ella al _Twister_. A los pocos segundos, los dos niños empezaron a hablarle al mismo tiempo desde el otro lado de la línea. ¿Así se sentiría Inuyasha cuando sus dos hijos intentaban hablarle al mismo tiempo por teléfono? Se notaba la ansiedad de los niños, sus ganas de hablar, de estar a su lado. ¡Maldita orden de alejamiento! ― pensó ― Está destrozando a mis hijos.

Habló con ellos durante unos minutos y se le ocurrió una idea. Su padre estaba allí, ¿por qué no pasarles el teléfono? Al fin entendía por qué no llamó los últimos dos días. Estaba preocupado por su padre. Volvió al hospital y se dirigió directa hacia Sesshomaru. Se había situado en la puerta como un gorila de discoteca para impedirle pasar o ver lo que había en el interior. Sus esfuerzos por protegerla la enternecían tanto como la horrorizaban. ¡Era su hermano! Ella no soportaría ver a sus dos hijos tratándose de esa forma. No podía ni imaginar el calvario que debía estar sufriendo Izayoi.

― Setsu y Kei quieren hablar con su padre.

Acalló la protesta que estaba a punto de expresar Sesshomaru extendiéndole el teléfono en una clara orden. Sesshomaru se tragó su opinión y lo tomó. No entró en la sala de espera a entregárselo a su hermano hasta que ella se alejó.

* * *

No podía creer su suerte. Tenía el teléfono móvil de Kagome en sus manos y estaba hablando con sus hijos a través de él. Al parecer, los había dejado en casa de una amiga mientras hacía esa visita. No esperaba un gesto así por su parte. Escuchar la voz de sus hijos era justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Intentó llamar a su casa unas horas antes sin éxito; al ver a Kagome allí, comprendió por qué no pudo contactar. Evidentemente, los niños no se iban a quedar solos en casa.

Comprendía por qué Kagome los llamó. La situación era tan tensa como incómoda para los dos. Conocía muy bien cómo funcionaba la cabecita de su ex mujer y sabía que lo estaba poniendo a él por delante de ella frente a su familia. Aunque no era algo que hubiera confesado en voz alta, sabía que Kagome se veía a sí misma como la extraña de la familia. Ella era adoptada, sacada de una situación familiar realmente mala por sus padres, y no compartía su misma sangre. Siempre los había antepuesto a todos a su propio bienestar. Seguro que por eso tardó tanto en denunciarlo y darle su merecido. Ahora, se estaba enfrentando a lo que tanto quería evitar. Estaba viendo cómo su familia lo rechazaba. Para él, ya era difícil enfrentarse a esa nueva hostilidad en su hogar, pero saber que ella también tenía que sufrir por ese mismo motivo lo quemaba por dentro. ¿Cuándo dejaría de sufrir Kagome?

Le pareció que estaba bellísima cuando la vio. En los dos últimos años tras el divorcio, Kagome había logrado recuperar poco a poco su físico. Durante ese largo año plagado de juicios, se fijó por primera vez en lo estropeada que estaba Kagome. Había perdido mucho peso y estaba delgadísima a pesar de su embarazo. Su rostro se caracterizaba por la palidez y unas muy marcadas ojeras que indicaban que las pesadillas no le permitían conciliar el sueño. En su cuerpo tembloroso y siempre encogido se veían los estragos de las palizas que había recibido. En los últimos años, había recuperado el brillo de su cabello azabache, el tono cremoso de su piel, su peso ideal y la confianza en sí misma. Había entrado con tanta seguridad en la habitación que podría haber echado abajo el edificio. Todo hasta que lo vio a él y se quedó blanca.

Estaba acostumbrado a que su familia lo rechazara. Su padre intentó en numerosas ocasiones que dejara el alcohol y las malas compañías sin éxito. Cuando todo le reventó en la cara, le dio la espalda con un "te lo dije". De hecho, para su padre fue tan doloroso ver lo que había hecho con la mujer que convirtió en otra hija que sufrió su primer infarto. No sabía qué le dolió más: ver los daños en el cuerpo de Kagome o saber que fue su propio hijo quien los causó. Su madre intentaba ser conciliadora y traer la paz de nuevo a casa. No aprobaba lo que hizo, por supuesto, pero lo seguía queriendo. Lamentablemente, eso no fue suficiente. Tuvo que rehabilitarse solo. Nadie lo acompañó al médico, al psicólogo o a las reuniones de alcohólicos anónimos. Todos dieron la espalda al problema, esperando que se resolviera solo.

El rechazo de su familia le dolió; la pérdida de Kagome y de sus hijos, lo hundió. De repente, estaba completamente solo. No sabía que la soledad pudiera ser tan aterradora. El hecho de que Kagome le permitiera hablar con sus hijos era un rayito de esperanza en un mundo de sombras tenebrosas. Ahora bien, andaba con pies de plomo para no perder sus avances. No quería que Kagome se disgustara y llamara a la policía en un futuro.

Se despidió de sus hijos con una sonrisa y le tendió el teléfono a su hermano mayor.

― Dale las gracias a Kagome de mi parte.

― No pienso decirle nada de tu parte. ― contestó tan frío e impasible como de costumbre.

― ¡Oh, vamos! ― le insistió ― Solo tienes que decirle gracias, nada más. Me ha permitido hablar con mis hijos.

― Ella no necesita saber nada de ti.

Ocultó lo mejor que pudo el dolor que esas palabras le causaron. Resultaba terrible darse cuenta de que la más damnificada por él era quien más compasión le guardaba. Necesitaba salir a fumarse un cigarrillo.

* * *

― Los niños están guapísimos. ― dijo su madre ― Estoy deseando ir a visitarlos.

― Seréis bien recibidos cuando queráis. ― le aseguró.

― Entonces, esperemos que mi marido se recupere lo antes posible para poder coger un avión.

A los niños les encantaría volver a ver a sus abuelos. La persona que veían con más frecuencia era a su tía Rin, quien prácticamente todos los meses cogía un avión para visitarlos. Sabía que Inu No e Izayoi lo tenían más complicado que ella para hacer un viaje de ese calibre por la edad. Sesshomaru también los visitaba, pero con mucha menos frecuencia. Él no era tan espontáneo como Rin para esas cosas y había oído el tañido de unas campanas de boda. Su hermano llevaba dos años saliendo con una mujer que parecía haber captado toda su atención.

Sesshomaru escogió justo ese instante para aparecer en la cafetería con su Smartphone. Se lo entregó sin ceremonias.

― Ha sido todo un detalle.

¿Lo decía de su parte o de parte de Inuyasha? Sesshomaru era tan poco expresivo... Ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de preguntárselo. Le dio la espalda y volvió a su puesto de vigía. Aquello era una locura.

― Creo que lo mejor es que regrese hoy mismo a casa. ― se atrevió a decir por fin.

― ¡No puedes irte tan pronto! ― le recriminó Rin.

Izayoi guardó silencio, comprendiendo sus motivos a la perfección.

― Es lo mejor, Rin. Ya he visto a papá y me alegra saber que se encuentra mejor. Saldrá de esta. ― le aseguró ― Mientras tanto, ya es hora de que vuelva con mis hijos.

― Pero…

― No seas tan exigente, Rin. ― su madre le palmeó el brazo ― Yo también soy madre y comprendo muy bien lo que dice Kagome.

Fue su salvación. Se despidió de Rin en la cafetería y salió del hospital con la maleta acompañada por Izayoi.

― Gracias por detener a Rin. ― musitó ― Creo que ella aún no comprende lo complicada que es esta situación…

― Sigue siendo como una niña. ― admitió Izayoi ― A veces es tan bueno como problemático.

― Lamento que las cosas sean así Izayoi, yo…

El improvisado abrazo que le dio su madre adoptiva la silenció. Sintió un picor en los ojos y empezó a llorar casi en el mismo instante que sus brazos se movían para corresponder a su abrazo. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le daba el abrazo de consuelo que ella tanto necesitaba. Había ciertos vacios que ni siquiera sus hijos podían llenar. Ojalá fuera de otro modo.

― ¿Vendrás con los niños a nuestra fiesta de aniversario? ― le preguntó de repente ― Será dentro de un mes, tal y como estaba previsto. Inu No se niega a anularla.

Muy típico de su padre, un hombre que aún amaba a su esposa como el primer día. Ella había ansiado un amor así en su vida. Creyó estúpidamente que era justo lo que tenía con Inuyasha.

― No sé si es adecuado…

― No puedo elegir entre mis hijos, Kagome. ― fue su respuesta ― Intento ser una buena madre para los cuatro y complaceros, pero todo tiene un límite. Supongo que comprenderás que no pueda decidir si uno está invitado o no a mi hogar.

― Te entiendo. ― le dio un apretón de manos a modo de apoyo ― Yo no podría elegir entre mis niños. Por eso, me aparto yo, sin rencores. ― le aseguró ― Tendremos otras ocasiones de vernos.

― Promete que, aun así, lo pensarás. ― le insistió ― Puedes cambiar de opinión cuando quieras.

Sabía que no cambiaría de opinión, pero prometió pensarlo por el bien de su familia.

Continuará…


	4. Mismo aire

**Capítulo 4: Mismo aire**

Se dijo a sí misma por vigésima vez durante el vuelo que no tenía nada que temer, absolutamente nada por lo que preocuparse. Estaba haciendo lo correcto. Su decisión final le vendría bien tanto a ella como a sus hijos. Necesitaba recuperar los lazos familiares con los Taisho y sus hijos necesitaban saber que no se les privaría de ver a su familia en general, y a su padre especialmente. Por eso, decidió aceptar la invitación para acudir al aniversario de bodas de sus padres adoptivos aun sabiendo que Inuyasha estaría allí.

De vuelta a su hogar, tras visitar a su padre, había estado meditando sobre todo lo acontecido desde el divorcio y, en ese último día, cuando vio a Inuyasha por primera vez desde hacía tanto tiempo. En realidad, el encuentro no fue tan terrible como ella imaginó que sería. Su miedo y su furia se vieron reemplazados por una compasión hacia él que no creía posible. Se había dado cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba pagando con creces todas las vejaciones de las que le hizo víctima. Quería justicia y libertad cuando lo llevó a los tribunales, no hacerle vivir un infierno. Ella había estado en el infierno, lo había saboreado, y no se lo deseaba a nadie; ni siquiera a su agresor.

Inuyasha ya no podía hacerle daño. Esa realidad la golpeó con fuerza y le hizo replantearse ciertas cosas. Físicamente, no era la mole de músculo que ella recordaba. No es que pudiera vencerlo en una lucha, pues seguía sacándole unos buenos veinte kilos de peso, pero se sentía más segura viendo cómo se había reducido su masa muscular. El Inuyasha de antes, borracho y enfadado, podía ser verdaderamente aterrador para una muchachita de cincuenta y un kilos y un metro sesenta de estatura. Psicológicamente, Inuyasha tenía toda la pinta de estar mucho más hundido que ella. Su mirada era la de un perro abandonado.

Si era necesario, le demostraría que no podía volver a hacerle daño, no sin consecuencias. Con eso en mente, había pedido una de las cuatro semanas de vacaciones que le correspondían a repartir a lo largo del año. Aprovecharía la semana blanca de vacaciones de sus hijos en el colegio y pasarían una semana entera en su antiguo hogar. Izayoi e Inu No se mostraron encantados con la sugerencia. Le habían preparado su antiguo dormitorio y para los niños prepararon el que su padre ocupaba antaño. Estaba segura de que les encantaría habitar el dormitorio de su padre. A decir verdad, era un lugar muy especial en el que Inuyasha dejó su huella. Recordaba que su dormitorio estaba lleno de bocetos de edificios, magníficas maquetas, libros y enciclopedias de arquitectura, etc. Era un lugar muy personal que ella adoró una vez. Solía colarse en su dormitorio, abrazarse a su almohada y llorar cuando era una adolescente e Inuyasha se encontraba en la residencia de la universidad durante el curso académico. Lo añoraba tanto.

Una semana en casa. Teóricamente, solo tenían que coincidir el día de la celebración del aniversario, el sábado por la noche. Utilizaría a Rin como mensajera para hacerle saber que podía llevarse a sus hijos todas las tardes si lo deseaba. Por la mañana, mientras trabajaba, sería ella la que se ocupase de sus niños. Setsu y Kei estaban deseosos de salir con su padre. En esa ocasión, sería sin oficiales de policía, pues no tenía nada que temer. Inuyasha no les golpearía, ni los raptaría.

Ató el cinturón de Kei cuando la azafata dio las indicaciones de que iban a aterrizar. Intentó hacer lo mismo con Setsu, pero descubrió sorprendida que el niño ya se había atado el cinturón. Sonrió orgullosa y nostálgica. Setsu ya tenía siete años, crecía a pasos agigantados. Hacía muy poco que todavía le pedía que le atara los cordones. De repente, se ataba los cordones solo, consultaba la hora en su reloj sin necesidad de que ella lo ayudase con los números, se vestía solo, se ataba el cinturón solo... ¿Cuánto le faltaría a Kei para adquirir esa misma independencia?

Apoyó la cabeza en el reposacabezas del asiento y se recordó a sí misma embarazada. Estaba encantada con sus dos niños, mas siempre había deseado tener una niña a la que ponerle vestidos y cepillarle el cabello. Los niños eran muy diferentes de las niñas. Aunque lamentaba admitirlo, había ciertas cosas con las que ella no sabía lidiar. Cuando le hablaban de coches, se sentía tan tonta, por ejemplo. ¿Por qué a los niños les gustaban tanto los coches?

Sus padres los asaltaron mientras recogían las maletas. Los niños gritaron y se tiraron sobre sus abuelos. Ella dejó caer la maleta asustada y corrió a socorrer a su padre.

― ¡Niños, no! ― intentó bajarlos ― El abuelo ha estado enfermo hace poco, no podéis…

― ¡No seas así Kagome! ― Inu No alzó a Setsu en el aire como si no le pesara ni un gramo ― ¡Me encuentro perfectamente para abrazar a mis nietos!

Mientras Inu No decía aquello, Izayoi besaba a Kei y lo acunaba con tanto cariño como a un hijo suyo. En un lugar secreto de su corazón, deseó haber tenido una madre así, que la hubiera querido a ella y a sus nietos. ¿Dónde estaría su madre biológica? Habían pasado cerca de dieciocho años desde la última vez que la vio. Ni siquiera sabía si aún vivía…

* * *

Kagome iba a pasar una semana allí. Aún no salía de su asombro por la valentía que estaba demostrando al proponerse hacer aquello. Se enteró por su familia. Lo llamaron al hogar familiar una tarde por sorpresa. Se ilusionó pensando que obtendría su perdón, que por eso se reunían todos. Fue toda una sorpresa que le comunicaran la estancia próxima de Kagome en el hogar de la familia. A partir de ahí, empezó la intervención. Se encontrarían en la noche del aniversario únicamente. El resto de días hasta que ella se marchara, no podía acercarse a la casa. Dudaba mucho que Kagome personalmente hubiera impuesto esas normas. Eso era cosa de sus padres y sus hermanos.

Mentiría si dijera que no se marchó enfadado con su familia. Lo último que esperaba era que le prohibieran acercarse a la casa. Él mismo habría llegado a esa deducción y lo habría respetado en base a cierta orden de alejamiento que no había olvidado. No necesitaba que nadie le impusiera los límites. Pero lo peor de todo fue saber que incluso querían prohibirle ver a sus hijos. Decían que ya había cumplido con su cuota de visitas anuales. No creía que eso fuera cosa de Kagome.

Decidió que encontraría la forma de verla y de hablar con ella. Algo había cambiado en la forma de comportarse de Kagome. Ya no parecía tan tensa, ni tan agresiva en su presencia. Tampoco se convertía en esa chiquilla pálida y temblorosa que vio en los juzgados. No, ella se había fortalecido muchísimo en los últimos años. Le alegraba saber que se había recuperado después de todo el daño que le causó. Saber que seguía encogida, lamentándose y culpándose, no le habría ayudado en nada.

Además, Kagome estaba bellísima. Con el paso de los años, lejos de decaer, había incrementado su belleza. Solo un ciego no lo habría visto. Quería recuperarla. Kagome era la única persona que podía sacarle del pozo en el que se había hundido. Sin embargo, debía ser discreto, sutil y muy paciente. Kagome tenía motivos más que suficientes para no querer respirar ni su mismo aire. Su objetivo era convencerla de que ya no tenía nada que temer a su lado, de que ya nunca se atrevería a hacerle daño. ¡Jamás! De esa experiencia aprendió lo valiosísima que era para él, y la importancia de cuidarla como ella merecía. No más alcohol, violencia e infidelidades. Era un hombre nuevo.

Por parte de su familia, sería complicado que se produjera un acercamiento. Harían cuanto estuviera en su mano por que Kagome y él no se cruzaran. Imaginaba a su hermano pegado a él durante el aniversario de sus padres. Ni siquiera sabía bien por qué iba a acudir a su aniversario. ¿Por qué apoyar la base de una familia que ya no lo quería? Hubiera sido más sencillo que lo echaran de casa, que le retiraran el saludo, que lo desheredaran. Estaba harto de sentirse esperanzado cuando le tendían una mano ligeramente para luego apartarla cruelmente y dejarlo caer al precipicio. No sabía a qué demonios jugaba su familia. Solo sabía que no le gustaba nada.

Estaba claro lo que tenía que hacer. Debía encontrar una excusa para poder entrar en casa ese mismo día mientras que Kagome y los niños estaban dentro. ¿Y por qué tenía que inventarse excusas? Se presentaría en su casa y, si no les gustaba, que lo echaran a patadas de allí.

…

Comió con toda la familia. Bueno, con toda la familia a excepción de Inuyasha. Sesshomaru aprovechó el momento para presentarle a su novia, Kagura, una preciosa y brillante profesora de universidad. Le encantó desde el primer momento y le pareció que era el contrapunto perfecto para su frío hermano. Lo único que echó en falta fue a Inuyasha. No le gustaba sentarse en esa mesa a costa de su propio asiento. Antes, Inuyasha se sentaba a la izquierda de su padre y ella a su lado, entre Inuyasha y su madre. Así se sentaron toda su vida.

Intentó por todos los medios ignorar que estaba sentada en el asiento que correspondía a su ex marido, pero le fue imposible. No lograba disfrutar de la comida y diría que incluso le estaba sentando mal. A la hora del café, se escuchó el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta de la entrada siendo abierta. Se miraron entre ellos. En la mesa faltaba una única persona que pudiera poseer una llave de la casa.

Su padre y su hermano se levantaron tan de prisa que estuvieron a punto de volcar la mesa y salieron al vestíbulo. La voz de Inuyasha saludando como si tal cosa se escuchó poco después, y sus hijos corrieron hacia el vestíbulo. Probablemente fue eso lo que impidió que Sesshomaru e Inu No echaran a Inuyasha. ¿Se atreverían a enfrentarlo frente a sus hijos? En tal caso, no le quedaría más opción que intervenir. Por el momento, tomaría el café e intentaría evitar cruzarse con su ex marido. Hubo unos instantes de tensión en los que solo se escuchaba a los niños hablar con su padre. Poco después, Sesshomaru dio el primer paso.

― No deberías estar aquí, Inuyasha.

Sería mejor que interviniera antes de que sus hijos escucharan algo que contribuyera a aumentar, si era posible, sus traumas infantiles. Se levantó ante la mirada atónica de su madre, de Rin y de Kagura, quien debía estar al tanto de todo.

― Inuyasha…

Inuyasha apartó la mirada de sus hijos para mirarla a ella, claramente sorprendido de que se hubiera presentado frente a él e incluso hubiera dicho su nombre.

― Kagome deberías volver… — intentó decirle Sesshomaru.

― ¿Por qué no le enseñas a los niños tu antiguo dormitorio? ― ofreció diplomáticamente, ignorando a su padre ― Van a alojarse allí. Seguro que les encantaría que se lo mostraras personalmente.

Los niños apoyaron su idea con chillidos de emoción. Inuyasha cogió a sus hijos en brazos, demostrando que a pesar de su delgadez aún conservaba parte de su fuerza, y subió las escaleras hacia el segundo. Ni Sesshomaru, ni Inu No se atrevieron a decir nada hasta que desapareció.

― ¿Se puede saber qué te sucede? ― le recriminó Sesshomaru ― Él no puede estar aquí.

― Él puede estar aquí cuanto desee. ― lo contradijo ― ¿Acaso ha dejado de ser un Taisho sin que yo me haya enterado?

Inu No agachó la cabeza, avergonzado de haber intentado echar a su hijo.

― Agradezco vuestro apoyo y que intentéis protegerme, pero puedo cuidar de mí misma. ― les aseguró ― Este es el hogar de Inuyasha y puede venir cuando quiera, ¿o me equivoco?

No esperó a recibir respuesta. Regresó al comedor y se sentó tranquilamente en su lugar para tomar el café. Las aguas al fin volvían a su cauce. Tres años atrás, no se habría sentido nada cómoda en esa misma casa con Inuyasha, sabiendo que él estaba solo con sus hijos. En la actualidad, volvía a sentirse segura. Ya no podía hacerle ningún daño.

Después de comer, ayudó a su madre y a su hermana a recoger los platos. En la cocina, vio como Izayoi preparada un plato repleto de comida para Inuyasha. No dijo ni una sola palabra y vio con una sonrisa cómo subía las escaleras para entregárselo. No sabía muy bien qué era lo que estaba pasando en esa casa, pero ya era suficiente. Inuyasha necesitaba el apoyo de su familia para reformarse y seguir adelante. No era tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta de que rehabilitarse no era sencillo. Ella también necesitó rehabilitarse para poder salir del paso. Tenía a sus hijos, que sin saberlo eran su soporte, su mejor apoyo. ¿A quién tenía Inuyasha?

Por orden de Izayoi, Rin se acabó marchando de la cocina. Seguía siendo un desastre. Desde que entró por la puerta, había roto un vaso, dos tazas y un plato; la comida se le salió de la basura al tirar los restos de los platos; abrió mal la ventana y se atascó hasta tal punto que Sesshomaru tuvo que desmontarla y volver a montarla. Izayoi amaba a su hija, pero también su cocina. Le ordenó que fuera al salón y que tuviera las manos bien quietecitas.

― Ha sido todo un detalle lo que has hecho. ― le dijo Izayoi.

Cogió el plato que le ofrecía Izayoi y lo secó.

― Inu No y Sesshomaru no le dan un respiro a Inuyasha desde que os divorciasteis.

― Deberías decir algo… ― musitó.

― Es inútil, no me escuchan.

Esa no era la auténtica razón por la que debía decir algo. Era algo mucho más profundo.

― Aún así, debes decirlo. Inuyasha necesita saber que alguien lo quiere aquí.

― No nos mal interpretes. Todos le queremos y estamos sufriendo mucho. ― dejó de frotar el plato que tenía entre las manos ― Inu No está muy decepcionado con él todavía. No cree en su rehabilitación… ― admitió avergonzada ― Sesshomaru piensa igual que él.

― ¿Y tú qué piensas? ― quiso saber.

― Creo que es otra persona… ― sonrió ― Aún debe pulirse, por supuesto, pero ha mejorado muchísimo.

― Entonces, debes convencer a Sesshomaru y a papá de que…

― ¿Aún lo amas? ― le preguntó de repente.

¿Tan transparente era? ¡Claro que lo amaba! No dejó de amarlo cuando él se marchó con otras mujeres. No dejó de amarlo cuando la golpeó. No dejó de amarlo cuando la violó. No dejó de amarlo durante el proceso de divorcio. Nunca dejó de amarlo a pesar de todo. No fue su corazón lo que la llevó a los tribunales; fue su instinto de supervivencia. Inuyasha acabaría matándola si no salía de esa casa lo antes posible, y temía que ese horror se extendiera a su hijo. Estaba aterrorizada. El amor no fue suficiente para ellos dos.

― Esa no es la cuestión. ― dijo al fin ― No me gusta nada lo que está sucediendo aquí. Inuyasha es vuestro hijo.

― ¡Claro que lo es! ― exclamó su madre ― Y tú también. Si insistes en que no te importa encontrarte con él, nadie lo echará de casa. Yo misma hablaré con mi marido y con mis hijos.

Con eso tendría suficiente por el momento. Izayoi insistía en que Inuyasha se había recuperado. Quería saber más sobre ese tema, pero no en ese momento. En otra ocasión, cuando las dos estuvieran solas en casa, se lo preguntaría. Quería más detalles. No es que estuviera planteándose volver con él, ni nada parecido. Era de lo más natural que estuviera interesada en su rehabilitación por sus hijos. Sí, su curiosidad se debía a sus hijos. Se sentiría más segura todavía dejándolo solo con ellos si tenía más información.

Decidió entonces que no era necesario usar a Rin de mensajera. Podía mantener una charla civilizada con su ex marido. Además, así demostraría al resto de su familia que ya era mayorcita para lidiar con sus problemas, que no era en absoluto necesario que montaran aquellos numeritos.

* * *

Escuchó sin querer la conversación entre su madre y Kagome. Sabía muy bien que Kagome lo salvó de ser echado a la fuerza del hogar en el que se crió. Ahora bien, no conocía el alcance de su compasión. Kagome no había tratado de evitar una vergonzosa escena que sus hijos siempre tendrían en mente. Kagome había tratado de ayudarlo. Ella aún lo veía como a un miembro de su familia y creía que debían ser más flexibles con él. ¿Cómo podía ser tan buena? La persona que más motivos tenía para jurarle su odio eterno era aquella a la que más le importaba que él se sintiera parte de una familia.

Le hizo recordar por qué se enamoró de ella. De pequeña era exactamente igual. Su situación familiar anterior era algo de lo que nunca se había hablado demasiado en casa. De pequeño ya tenía sus sospechas. La ropa de Kagome solía estar ajada e incluso sucia y estaba tan delgada que se la podría haber llevado volando una corriente. Sus padres discutían a menudo sobre ella. Después de acostarlos, se encerraban en el salón y discutían sobre Kagome, sobre su familia y sobre las medidas legales que podían tomar para sacarle de ese sitio. Sesshomaru, Rin y él se sentaban en el hueco de las escaleras y escuchaban, sin entender ni la mitad de lo que decían. Lo esencial era que sus padres querían adoptar a Kagome. Así sucedió al final. Un día, tras años de batallas legales, sus padres trajeron a Kagome a casa como a una hija más.

Ella no parecía guardarle rencor a nadie a pesar de su lastimera situación y nunca se enfadaba. El perdón era su doctrina principal. Aún no sabía cómo podía hablarle después de todas las trastadas que le jugó de niños para llamar su atención. Fue toda una tortura ver cómo poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en una mujer. Marcharse a la universidad cuando ella tenía catorce años fue toda una bendición. No sabía si podría aguantar hasta que ella tuviera dieciocho para ponerle las manos encima. Eso sí, en cuanto la tuvo para él, se negó a soltarla. Entonces, comenzó la pesadilla para ambos. Kagome ni siquiera sabía la mitad de la historia de lo que sucedió en aquellos fatídicos cinco años. Su parte de la historia era algo que solo había revelado al psicólogo.

Lo único que lo quemaba por dentro en ese instante era la pregunta que quedó en el aire. Su intención inicial era la de dejar en la cocina el plato de comida vacio que le llevó su madre anteriormente, pero había terminado tras la puerta, espiando. Ansioso por saber cuanto le fuera posible de Kagome. Su madre hizo la pregunta crucial. ¿Kagome lo amaba? No hubo respuesta para esa pregunta y nada podría haberle dado más esperanza. Un no rotundo lo habría derrumbado. Un sí era imposible. Evitar contestar era lo mejor que podría haber hecho. No estaba segura… Muy bien, él se ocuparía de que estuviera muy segura de amarlo. Aún no sabía bien cómo, pero iba a encontrar la forma de que Kagome volviera a amarlo. ¡Quería recuperarla!

Dejó el plato en la mesilla junto a la puerta de la cocina para que su madre lo recogiera más adelante y volvió a subir al segundo piso y, luego, a la buhardilla, donde él se había alojado desde que Kagome llegó a su hogar. No tenían otro dormitorio para Kagome. Sus padres plantearon que ella durmiera con Rin en una litera e iban a llevar a cabo ese plan hasta que él tuvo la gran idea. Tenía trece años por aquel entonces y su amor por la arquitectura era cada vez mayor. La buhardilla le vendría de perlas para sus propósitos. La limpiaron en condiciones y él pudo personalizarla a su gusto. Le cogió especial cariño a ese sitio tras su primer año de universidad. No era solo la nostalgia. Tendría que haber sido muy idiota para no darse cuenta de que Kagome pasó mucho tiempo en su dormitorio durante su ausencia. Eso le daba esperanzas. ¿Y si ella también estaba enamorada de él? Se disiparon todas las sospechas en su cumpleaños, cuando al fin pudo pedirle una cita.

De vuelta a la buhardilla, siguió mostrándoles su antiguo dormitorio a los niños. Le sorprendió la curiosidad que parecían tener sobre él. No sabía que los niños pudieran llegar a ser tan curiosos. Pasaba tan poco tiempo con ellos y tan limitado que se concentraba meramente en hacerles pasar un buen rato. Nunca pudo hablar de esa forma con ellos. Parecían fascinados por sus cosas y la verdad era que no los culpaba. Su dormitorio debía parecer tan suculento como una tienda de gominolas para un par de niños.

― ¿Y para qué es esto? ― le preguntó Kei.

― Eso es un compás.

Cogió una hoja en blanco e hizo un círculo en ella.

― Lo utilizo muy a menudo en mi trabajo. Si algún día estudiáis dibujo técnico, aprenderéis todo lo que podéis hacer con él.

Kei tomó el compás y se puso a hacer círculos en el folio como si no hubiera un mañana. Seguro que él también se sintió igual la primera vez que tomó un compás entre sus manos. Siempre le había gustado la arquitectura. No sabía por qué, cómo le llegó la inspiración o cuándo exactamente, pero recordaba que siempre había estado ahí adentro. Miraba los edificios con ansia cuando era un niño y empezó a estudiarlos antes incluso de terminar la primaria. Ningún otro alumno fue a la universidad más inspirado y concienciado que él para estudiar arquitectura.

Se escuchó un golpe. Volvió la cabeza y vio que a Setsu se le había caído la bola del mundo color azul real con relieves en azul celeste. Su diseño lo fascinó, por eso la compró. Cogió la bola y volvió a colocarla en su lugar. La giró frente a Setsu y la colocó de tal manera que se viera su continente.

― ¿Dónde estamos ahora?

Setsu encogió los hombros, sin respuesta. Supuso que no conocía el lugar en el que se encontraban en ese instante. Al fin y al cabo, él vivía bastante lejos.

― Estamos aquí. ― señaló con el dedo ― ¿Y dónde está vuestra otra casa?

La sorpresa fue tan tremenda como desalentadora. Setsu ignoró el continente que él ya había preparado para señalar otro diferente. ¿Cómo un niño de su edad no podía saber tan siquiera en qué continente vivía? Sí comprendería que se equivocara señalando la región, pero aquello era muy preocupante. Inseguro por su respuesta, tomó un folio y preparó unas sencillas operaciones matemáticas de adición y sustracción. Setsu no fue capaz de completar una sola y terminó llorando por la presión.

No sabía nada de eso. Como no podía hablar con Kagome, no estaba al tanto de las dificultades académicas de su hijo. Hizo una bola con la hoja que luego tiró y le dio un abrazo mientras le decía palabras tranquilizadoras para que dejara de llorar. Así los encontró Kagome. Setsu sollozando y él tratando de calmarlo por todos los medios.

― ¡Dios mío! ― corrió hacia ellos ― ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Su primer instinto fue gritar que no le hizo daño. No quería que Kagome dudara ni por un instante de él respecto a sus hijos. Sin embargo, ella no lo miró tan siquiera, ni mostró la menor señal de que sospechara de él. Se arrodilló y tomó las manitas de su hijo entre las suyas.

― ¿Qué te pasa, mi cielo?

― Ha sido mi culpa… ― admitió ― Me faltaba información sobre algunas cosas…

El niño se calmó con unos arrumacos de la madre y se fue a dibujar con su hermano unos minutos después. Entonces, Kagome lo miró.

― Tenemos que hablar.

La hora del juicio. Se levantó como el condenado que llevan al patíbulo y siguió a Kagome fuera del dormitorio. Se quedaron junto a la puerta abierta para poder vigilar a los niños. Antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra, se disculpó.

― Lo siento mucho. ― agachó la cabeza suplicante ― No quería que esto sucediera. Le pedí que me señalara en la bola del mundo el lugar en el que nos encontramos. Supuse que era normal que no lo supiera, así que le pedí que señalara dónde se encontraba su casa. Me sorprendí mucho cuando marcó otro continente distinto. Le había preparado ya el continente… ― se explicó ― Entonces, le pedí que resolviera unas operaciones matemáticas y se puso a llorar sin resolver ni una…

Kagome lo escuchó sin decir una palabra y bajó la mirada. Al parecer, no le había dicho nada descabellado.

― Setsu tiene dificultades de aprendizaje. ― se rascó un brazo con nerviosismo ― Lo está tratando un psicólogo del colegio. Cree que es psicológico, que todo podría estar relacionado con… bueno… con el divorcio…

― No tenía ni idea. ― musitó avergonzado.

― ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? ― hizo un mohín con los labios ― Creo que deberías estar más implicado en la vida de los niños…

― ¿En serio? ― preguntó sorprendido.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarlo. Deseó saltar de júbilo. Eso era un gran paso para recuperar a su familia, tanto a sus hijos como a su mujer. Acercándose más a los niños, también estaría más cerca de Kagome. ¡Si le estaba hablando y sin público! Ese día se estaba llevando muchas sorpresas agradables. ¡Amaba tanto a Kagome!

― De momento, puedes llevártelos todas las tardes si quieres mientras estemos aquí. ― sugirió ― No hay necesidad de llamar a la policía o de que Rin os acompañe. Siéntete libre de venir a buscarlos.

― ¿Estás segura? ― arriesgó su suerte ― Vendré todos los días.

Asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

― Mientras yo los tenga por la mañana, estará bien.

― ¿Te importaría que me llevara a Setsu una mañana? ― consultó en busca de una excepción ― Un psiquiatra infantil muy famoso es cliente mío. Tal vez, sería de ayuda que lo conociera.

― Si puedo ir yo también a su consulta, sí. Soy su madre, quiero oír lo que tenga que decir.

Por supuesto que sí. Cualquier excusa para pasar tiempo con ella era buena. Entonces, solo le quedaba idear un plan para pasar el día entero fuera que atrajera a Kagome. Los cuatro juntos en el monte, por ejemplo. Había un sitio estupendo para ir a montar a caballo y realizar actividades campestres con animales de granja que les encantarían a los niños. Se llevaría también a Rin para que Kagome se sintiera más cómoda de aceptar. Necesitaba a más gente. Sesshomaru le daría problemas si lo invitaba y su madre no iría sin su padre. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Continuará…


	5. Se siente

**Capítulo 5: Se siente**

Inuyasha llevó a los niños al parque de atracciones el primer día, en cuanto zanjaron cualquier cuestión necesaria de resolver sobre los niños. Volvieron a la hora de la cena y con regalos para ella. Setsu le regaló un osito de peluche que consiguió para ella y Kei un algodón de azúcar que había pedido para ella, sabiendo que le encantaba. Inuyasha le dijo que se portaron estupendamente y le dio las indicaciones para ir al día siguiente al psiquiatra infantil. Quedó impresionada por lo rápido que había conseguido cita.

A la mañana siguiente, dejó a Kei con sus abuelos, quienes prometieron llevarlo al parque. No quería implicar a su otro hijo en aquel asunto; mucho menos cuando parecía encontrarse mejor que su hermano mayor. Llevó a Setsu a la ciudad con el gancho de que vería a su padre. Si le decía que iba a visitar a otro psiquiatra, tendría una terrible pataleta. Setsu estaba harto de los psiquiatras. Odiaba ir a la consulta, se sentía muy presionado, razón por la cual siempre que le tocaba revisión, se pasaba el día entero de morros. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no armara un escándalo demasiado grande en esa ocasión.

Media hora más tarde, los gritos de Setsu debieron escucharse incluso en la calle. Estaba en el octavo piso de un edificio que el propio Inuyasha había diseñado cuando Setsu leyó el letrero de la oficina y descubrió que iban a visitar a un psiquiatra. Empezó a resistirse en ese instante. Al principio, solo clavaba los pies en el suelo y hacía fuerza para que ella no pudiera arrastrarlo. Cuando lo levantó en brazos, harta de su cabezonería, el niño empezó a gritar como si lo estuviera matando. Inuyasha se asomó al oír los gritos y se encontró de lleno con aquel espectáculo. Intentó sobornar a Setsu de todas las formas posibles para que entrara voluntariamente en la consulta. El niño demostró una vez más que era mucho más testarudo que sus padres.

No sabían qué hacer, ni cómo tratar con él. Setsu se estaba poniendo imposible y ella veía impotente cómo la vena del cuello de Inuyasha se iba hinchando. Su ex marido se estaba enfadando. Si Setsu no se calmaba de una vez, lamentaría profundamente haber provocado a su padre. Creía que tenía su agresividad controlada, pero no quería arriesgarse. Los dos se estaban poniendo imposibles… La aparición del psiquiatra fue todo un respiro. Calmó a Inuyasha en seguida y logró que Setsu dejara de gritar. Entró en la consulta con desconfianza y, tras media hora a solas con el especialista, salió tan contento que creyó que se lo habían cambiado.

Mientras que Setsu se entretenía en el salón de juegos de la consulta, ellos conversaron con el especialista en su despacho. El cambio de actitud que había obrado con Setsu en tan poco tiempo era milagroso. Inmediatamente, contraindicó que continuara acudiendo a la consulta de su otro especialista. No era capaz de llegar hasta el niño. Respecto a los problemas de Setsu, su primera recomendación era que pasara más tiempo con su padre. Le pareció que sería muy positivo que su padre le ayudara a superar las dificultades académicas. También recomendó que le buscaran actividades extraescolares que impulsaran sus diferentes inteligencias emocionales. Creía que, para un niño tan activo y creativo como Setsu, una actividad de tipo físico y otra de tipo artístico serían justo lo que necesitaba. Les dio cita para ver los avances en un mes.

Se sintió muy feliz y complacida al marcharse de la consulta, tras despedirse de Inuyasha. Aquel psiquiatra infantil era justo lo que necesitaba su hijo para salir al fin de ese pozo en el que se había ido hundiendo en los últimos años. Lo apuntaría a las extraescolares del colegio en cuanto regresaran. No sabía cómo se las iban a apañar para que Inuyasha lo ayudara con los deberes desde tan lejos, pero seguro que se les ocurría algo.

Los avances de Setsu no era lo único que la tenía tan contenta. Inuyasha había cambiado muchísimo. No era el Inuyasha que ella recordaba, ni siquiera se parecía a aquel que conoció antes de que se casaran. Era un Inuyasha completamente nuevo al que nunca había tenido el gusto de conocer. La principal característica de Inuyasha en el pasado era su machista posesividad hacia ella. No le dejaba hablar con ningún otro hombre, salir sola, ni tan siquiera contestar al médico cuando estaba enferma e iban a consulta. El nuevo Inuyasha la instaba a opinar y valoraba su opinión. No quería hacerse ilusiones, ni olvidar todo el daño que le provocó en el pasado. Sin embargo, Inuyasha se lo estaba poniendo realmente difícil... Su presencia ya no la amedrentaba, ni le molestaba. Lo que sentía al verlo se había vuelto positivo.

En verdad creía que lo había superado. Sabía que jamás dejaría de estar enamorada de Inuyasha; no obstante, sí creyó, al menos, que no sería tan tonta como para volver a caer en la misma trampa cuando sabía que era un hombre que no le convenía. ¿Y si lo perdonaba y volvía a sumirla en aquella pesadilla? ¿Y si intentaba vengarse porque acabó en la cárcel? No podía saber con certeza lo que Inuyasha pensaba realmente.

Esa tarde volvió a sorprenderla. Se llevó a los niños a un _Chiqui Park_ muy famoso y, a la vuelta, trajo un ordenador portátil recién comprado. Al parecer, mientras volvían en coche, Inuyasha tuvo la gran idea de comprarles ese regalo a sus hijos. Se sentó en su dormitorio con ellos, lo configuró y les enseñó a utilizarlo. Ella los observó desde la puerta crear una cuenta de _Skype_ con una sonrisa imposible de contener. Inuyasha ayudaría a Setsu con los deberes mediante ese sistema de comunicaciones. Además, era una forma de que pudieran verse. Se sintió conmovida por el gesto de su ex marido, del padre de sus hijos.

A la mañana siguiente, Rin les propuso un plan maravilloso. Iban a ir al monte a montar a caballo, dar de comer a los animales de granja y a preparar una barbacoa. Los niños estaban encantados con la idea. Montaron en el coche de Rin y ni siquiera sospechó que Inuyasha tuviera algo que ver con aquello hasta que llegaron. Inuyasha estaba allí, apoyado en su Ferrari, esperándolos. Los niños salieron corriendo hacia él; ella se quedó muda. ¡Rin se la había jugado!

― ¿Qué significa esto Rin? ― le recriminó aún dentro del coche.

― Inuyasha me propuso este plan para los niños. ― admitió ― Me apreció que también sería buena idea traerte, así que te invité.

― Y, casualmente, se te olvidó mencionar el pequeño detalle de que Inuyasha estaría aquí, ¿no?

― ¿No lo mencioné? ― tuvo el descaro de decir.

Rin lo llevaba claro si pensaba que iba a salirse con la suya. Se estaba ablandando demasiado con Inuyasha en los últimos tiempos; tenía que poner unos límites o terminaría detrás de él como su perrito faldero otra vez. ¿Acaso no aprendió la lección en aquel primer matrimonio desastroso? Aunque Inuyasha hubiera cambiado, ellos estaban destinados al fracaso.

― Llévame de vuelta a casa.

― Pero Kagome…

― ¡Ahora! ― exigió.

― ¿Y los niños? Están muy ilusionados. ― le recordó y señaló en dirección a Inuyasha ― ¿Cómo vas a marcharte? ¿Qué pensarán?

― Esto es chantaje, Rin.

― Soy abogada, ¿recuerdas? ― sonrió ― Últimamente, no he podido evitar fijarme en que Inuyasha y tú os lleváis muy bien. ¿En serio no puedes soportar pasar un día a su lado por el bien de tus hijos? Nunca os han tenido a los dos…

Frunció el ceño al escucharla. Inuyasha y ella no se llevaban muy bien. Era cierto que habían desarrollado una relación de cordialidad mutua durante su estancia allí, pero nada más. ¿Qué hacía Inuyasha allí? Era miércoles, debería estar en su oficina.

― No creas ni por un momento que voy a volver con Inuyasha.

― Diciendo eso, te sentirás muy tonta cuando suceda.

Antes de que pudiera devolverle la pelota a Rin, su hermana salió del coche y cerró la puerta. Debió suponer que Rin intentaría juntarlos. Rin era el único miembro de la familia que siempre estuvo encantado de verlos juntos. Decía que hacían una pareja maravillosa y que siempre había ansiado verlos juntos. Cuando se separaron y descubrió los motivos del divorcio, se llevó un gran golpe. Ella los tomaba como ejemplo de su pareja perfecta, del amor ideal. No esperaba que eso sucediera. Desde que Inuyasha salió de la cárcel, empezó a vendérselo. Debió suponer que Rin jamás aceptaría la ruptura definitiva de su matrimonio.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a salir del coche. Aquel no era el plan, no tenía que suceder de esa forma. Ella planeaba pasar una agradable mañana en el campo con sus hijos. Por la tarde, mientras descansaba tomando el sol en el jardín con Izayoi, Inuyasha se llevaría a los niños. ¡Maldita fuera Rin por engañarla de esa forma!

* * *

Kagome estaba muy disgustada. Las ondas de su enfado atravesaban el coche y llegaban muy nítidamente hasta él. La habían engañado para que fuera a la excursión. Todo había sido meticulosamente planeado por Rin. Tuvo que confesarle a su hermanita que deseaba volver con Kagome para que se mostrara dispuesta a prestarle toda la ayuda necesaria en esa empresa. Sabía que siempre había deseado que se arreglaran y volvieran a casarse. Rin era muy romántica y demasiado optimista. No comprendía que el daño que él le había infringido a Kagome no se curaría tan fácilmente.

Como sabían que Kagome no aceptaría hacer esa salida en su compañía, decidieron ocultarle cierta información. Rin la informó detalladamente de cuál era el plan en el monte. El único dato que omitió fue el pequeño detalle de que él también estaría allí. Esa era la única cosa que impediría a Kagome llevar a sus hijos a pasar un fantástico día. Bien, el plan había funcionado, ella estaba allí. Solo debían averiguar cómo sacarla del coche y disimular su enfado frente a los niños.

― Rin…

― Niños, papá quiere hablar a solas con mamá. ― tomó la mano de sus sobrinos ― Nosotros vamos a ver esos caballos mientras tanto.

Los niños aceptaron lo bastante rápido la invitación de su tía como para que a él no le diera tiempo de quejarse. ¿Cómo se le ocurría dejarlo solo con Kagome? Aún no estaba preparado para afrontarla. Se suponía que debía hacerlo suavemente para que Kagome recuperara la confianza en él poco a poco. Se notaba que Rin nunca había ido de pesca.

Lo dejaron solo. Su única opción era acercarse al coche de la que una vez fue su flamante esposa y ser encantador. Por más enfadada que estuviera Kagome, no debía perder la paciencia, ni decir cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría. Con esos consejos en mente, se dirigió hacia el coche de su hermana. Estaba tan nervioso que le sudaron las manos. Si hubiera podido encontrar a otra persona de confianza para Kagome, no la habrían engañado. ¿A quién? La única amiga de Kagome aparte de Rin era esa tal Sango que vivía a cinco horas en avión de allí. No tenía más opciones. Rin coincidía en que no era buena idea invitar a Sesshomaru o a su padre.

Abrió la puerta del coche y la miró. Le encantaba el estilo de Kagome para vestir, nunca lo decepcionaba. Su armario siempre estuvo compuesto por minifaldas y faldas de tubo que le sentaban de maravilla y lucían sus bien torneadas piernas. Cualquier otra prenda que usara era siempre ajustada. Al contrario de lo que pudieran pensar algunos, esas prendas no le hacían parecer en absoluto vulgar. Las llevaba con la elegancia y la dignidad de una reina. Ese día, Kagome escogió una minifalda color beige con botones dorados decorativos formando una v en el vientre y una camiseta blanca de tirantes que desaparecía bajo la falda. ¿Se habría puesto tacones? No lograba verle los pies.

― ¿Kagome? ― extendió una mano para ayudarla así.

― Estoy muy disgustada con vosotros.

Rechazó su mano y salió ella sola del coche. ¡Sí, llevaba tacones! Recordaba que, desde que se puso sus primeros tacones a los catorce años, jamás volvió a verla con un zapato plano. Incluso sus zapatillas de estar por casa tenían suela con tacón. Más tarde, tras alcanzar un nivel de intimidad mayor, descubriría que el arco de su pie era demasiado curvo como para llevar zapato plano sin sentir dolor. Mientras que millones de mujeres se quejaban del dolor que les causaban los tacones, Kagome los llevaba con total facilidad. Era su calzado más cómodo. Las deportivas, por el contrario, le hacían heridas.

La vio caminar sobre la hierba con total soltura. No parecía que sus tacones se hundieran, ni flaqueaba en el paso. En su luna miel, paseó con él en tacones por la playa. Parecía de locos.

― Sé que tienes motivos para estarlo, pero…

― ¿Tú sabías algo de esto? ― le preguntó de repente ― ¿O también te ha engañado a ti?

Sería un necio si desaprovechara la gran idea de Kagome. ¡Que se cargara el muerto su hermana!

― No sabía nada… ― mintió ― Creí que vendría solo Rin con los niños.

― Mientes.

Sintió un sudor frío en la espalda al escucharla. ¿Cómo lo había sabido?

― Y‐Yo…

― Nunca has podido engañarme, Inuyasha. ― se cruzó de brazos ― Desde que eras niño, cuando mientes, se te hinchan las aletas de la nariz.

Automáticamente, se tapó con una mano la nariz, pálido. Acababa de delatarse él solo con ese gesto, pero no pudo evitarlo. ¿Se le hinchaban las aletas de la nariz cuando mentía? Si eso era cierto, ya sabía por qué nunca pudo engañarla. Terminó limitándose a no contestar a sus preguntas en la peor etapa de su matrimonio.

― Rin ha intentado encubrirte, pero ha desviado la mirada al mencionarte. ― añadió ― Sois como un libro abierto.

Tomaría nota para la próxima ocasión.

― ¿Por qué querías que viniera, Inuyasha?

¡Porque la amaba! Porque no podía vivir ni un solo maldito día más sin ella; porque era la luz de su vida; porque se había convertida en la diosa que él veneraba; porque era la madre de sus hijos. ¿Cómo podía hacérselo entender? ¿Sería suficiente con que se lo dijera? Ella decía que sabía cuándo mentía. Si se arriesgaba a decirle todo lo que sentía y descubría que no mentía, ¿cómo reaccionaría?

― Verás…

― ¡Mamá!

Kagome volvió la cabeza al escuchar la voz de sus hijos.

― ¡Papá!

Y así fue como perdió la ocasión de soltárselo todo de una buena vez. Se dijo a sí mismo que tendría más oportunidades a lo largo del día. No tenía que desanimarse tan pronto. Por el momento, parecía que Kagome se iba a quedar. Los niños eran un gancho estupendo para evitar que ella se marchara.

Llevaron a los niños a montar a caballo en primer lugar. Kagome dijo que no llevaba ropa adecuada para montar, así que se quedó al otro lado de la valla observando. Él tampoco quiso montar debido a una lesión de rodilla que no se había curado bien. Cuando se quedó con Kagome, notó en su semblante que, de haberlo saberlo, habría montado en mini falda a caballo. A decir verdad, ese hubiera sido un espectáculo digno de ser visto. Aunque el hecho de quedarse con ella, tampoco estaba para nada mal.

Kagome sacó su Smartphone y se dedicó a sacarle fotografías a los niños. Él también hizo lo suyo con su _Iphone_ hasta que otra cosa lo distrajo. La cámara de su teléfono se desvió de repente del campo por el que cabalgaban sus hijos junto a su tía al trasero de Kagome, redondeado y firme, que se adivinaba a la perfección a través de la tela de la mini falda. En otro tiempo, de haberla encontrado así, le habría dado un buen cachete para luego acariciarle las nalgas con codicia. Habría buscado una excusa para llevarla a un lugar más íntimo donde se deleitaría de la visión de ese trasero que siempre había adorado. ¡Qué tortura no poder tocarla! Si le ponía una mano encima en ese instante, cuando aún estaba tan tensa con él, le echaría en cara la orden de alejamiento que tan ricamente se estaba saltando.

Entraron en la granja donde les tenían preparada toda una visita. El primer lugar que visitaron fue el gallinero. Setsu y Kei corrieron detrás de unas gallinas a las que les dieron un susto de muerte. Cogieron unos huevos y se los aceraron a sus padres para que vieran lo calentitos que estaban. Los niños se enfadaron muchísimo con el granjero cuando los llevó a las cocinas. Tuvieron que explicarles que de esos huevos no iban a nacer polluelos. Los niños no lo entendieron.

Después, dieron de comer a los cerdos. Esa fue la parte más aburrida. Los niños, tras echarles el barreño lleno de sobras a los cerdos, no aguantaron ni diez segundos mirando. Los cerdos no eran lo bastante activos para ellos. Los conejos, sin embargo, fueron toda una novedad para los niños, para la madre y para la tía. Sonrió al ver a Kagome acunando a un pequeño conejito. También se enfadó cuando otro conejo mordió a Kei y este empezó a llorar ruidosamente. Cogió al conejo por las orejas para guardarlo de nuevo a su jaula y llevó a Kei a la enfermería, donde le curaron y le pusieron una vacuna para prevenir.

Kei estuvo pegado a las faldas de su madre desde entonces. Kagome terminó cogiéndolo en brazos y lo cargó durante toda la mañana. Trató cambiar de lugar con ella, pues sabía que el niño, después de unos minutos, empezaría a pesarle, pero Kei quería el consuelo de su madre. No le extrañó. Estaba acostumbrado, mucho más que Setsu, a consolarse entre los brazos de su madre. Había pensado antes en ello, pero nunca antes lo tuvo tan claro. Kei no lo veía como a un padre. Había pasado en total un mes de sus tres años de vida con él. ¿Cómo podía convertirse en el padre que necesitaba?

En último lugar fueron a ver los rebaños de ovejas y las vacas que pastaban al aire libre. Kei se atrevió a acariciar a un corderito con la ayuda de su madre. Kagome se acuclilló y él se puso entre sus piernas, protegido por su cuerpo rodeándolo. Kagome agarró su mano y lo instó a acariciar al animal. Desearía participar en esa escena…

― ¿Qué hacen, papá?

Todavía le quedaba a Setsu. Se acuclilló junto a él y siguió la dirección que señalaba. Una ternera estaba tomando la leche de una vaca que, indudablemente, sería su madre.

― La ternera es la cría de la vaca. ― le explicó ― Ahora, está tomando su comida.

― ¿Su comida? ― preguntó sin entender.

― Sí, ¿ves las ubres de la vaca? ― vio que asentía ― Como ya sabrás, la leche que tomamos sale de ahí. ― se sintió aliviado al ver que asentía con la cabeza ― Pues la ternera también se alimenta de esa leche cuando es pequeña.

― ¿Solo la vaca da leche? ― preguntó.

― No, todos los mamíferos la dan. Los mamíferos son todos los animales vivíparos. ― añadió al ver que no lo entendía ― Eso significa que no ponen huevos. Sus crías crecen primero en el vientre de la madre.

― ¿Nosotros somos mamíferos, entonces? ― asoció.

― Sí, bien pensado Setsu.

― ¿Yo estuve en el vientre de mamá? ― continuó.

― Sí, tú y Kei, los dos. ― confirmó.

― ¿Y cómo llegamos hasta ahí?

La pregunta fue totalmente inesperada. No esperaba que uno de sus hijos le planteara tan pronto la gran cuestión de la vida.

― Bu‐Bueno… dejaremos esa historia para otro día…

― Pero mamá no tiene ubres. ― continuó ― ¿Ella no nos dio leche?

― ¡Claro que sí! ― exclamó echando un fugaz vistazo al escote de su ex mujer ― Las mujeres no tienen ubres exactamente… ― no sabía cómo explicarlo ― Vuestra madre os dio el pecho. ― dijo finalmente ― ¿No has visto nunca a tu madre darle el pecho a Kei?

― Sí. ¡Así que era eso! ― sonrió ― No entendí cuando dijo que estaba comiendo…

Respiró aliviado de ver que Setsu por fin iba a dejar el tema. No le resultaba en absoluto desagradable hablar de los preciosos atributos de su esposa, pero sí incómodo para su entrepierna. No podría ponerse en pie si tenía que seguir dando explicaciones. Sin poder evitarlo, la mirada se le desviaba hacia el maldito escote de esa camiseta tan descocada que llevaba Kagome. ¡No, la camiseta no era descocada! ¡Él estaba enfermo! De repente, en su mente, no dejaban de recrearse imágenes de Kagome dándole el pecho a Setsu. Estaba bellísima, maravillosa, y él, aun así, la traicionó. No solo apartó a Kagome al volverle la espalda, también a sus hijos.

Volvió la vista hacia la ternera que todavía estaba mamando y suspiró. Aquello era vida. ¿Cómo pudo estar tan consumido por sus vicios como para rechazarla?

Hicieron una barbacoa después. Hacía años que no preparaba una, desde antes incluso de que Kagome y él se casaran. Después de su matrimonio, dejaron de hacer esas cosas, como si ya no fueran admisibles para una pareja unida en matrimonio. ¡Qué estupidez! Era totalmente admisible lo que ellos estaban haciendo. Debió cuidar su matrimonio y no únicamente su noviazgo. Se esforzó por impresionar a Kagome antes de pedirle que se casara con él; luego, la dejó relegada en el olvido y basó sus esfuerzos en otros campos de su vida.

Mientras que Rin y Kagome preparaban la ensalada y adecentaban la mesa con todo lo que iban a necesitar, él preparó sardinas, verduras asadas y costilla en la barbacoa. Los niños se pegaron a él en cuanto encendió el fuego. No sabía que fuera tan complicado montar una barbacoa con niños. El solo hecho de alejarlos del fuego, el cual parecía atraerlos como la luz a las polillas, le resultó una ardua tarea. Por suerte, las advertencias intermitentes de su madre los detenían en muchos casos.

Los niños solo comieron costillas. No querían verdura, ni pescado. Kagome sacó unos ositos de gominola y se los ofreció. Contempló con asombro cómo los niños mordían un pedazo de costilla y lo mezclaban con una gominola. Aunque lo impresionó más ver que Kagome tomaba sardinas con ositos de gominola. Ella les ofreció probar. Rin y él sacudieron la cabeza en una violenta negativa. Nunca habría imaginado a Kagome realizando semejante mezcla culinaria. ¿Sería influencia de los niños?

Rin se escapó después de comer. Decía que había recibido una llamada importante y debía ir a su oficina. Ni Kagome, ni él la creyeron. Tal vez no fuera tan suspicaz como Kagome detectando mentiras, mas tendría que ser idiota para no percatarse de que su hermana mentía como una bellaca. No sabía si agradecérselo o estrangularla. En cuanto ella se fue, se quedaron sin conversación. Rin era su hilo conductor, su pegamento allí arriba. Sin ella para canalizar la conversación, eran incapaces de cruzar dos palabras y no porque él no lo intentara. Era Kagome quien no se mostraba muy a favor.

A las cinco de la tarde, tras haber dado una vuelta en lancha por el lago, los llevó a casa. Siempre llevaba instaladas las sillas de retención de los niños. Kagome se sentó en el asiento de copiloto con reticencia y se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla. Los niños se quedaron dormidos antes incluso de que hubieran salido del monte. Mientras conducía por la ciudad, no pudo evitar fijarse en que Kagome parecía un poco pálida y se abrazaba el estómago.

― ¿Kagome? ¿Sucede algo? ― bajó la velocidad ― No tienes buena cara…

― Las sardinas y los ositos se están montando una fiesta en mi estómago… ― admitió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

― Sabía que eso no era una buena mezcla.

Kagome le dirigió una mirada de reproche en respuesta. Añoraba bromear con ella de esa forma. Ella era tan natural como una brisa fresca.

― Eso lo dices porque no lo has probado. ― le aseguró ― Está riquísimo.

― Y, por lo visto, es tan bueno para el estómago como tragarse unos clavos.

Contestó con un gemido de protesta y apoyó la cabeza en el reposacabezas para descansar durante el resto del viaje. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida cuando aparcó frente a la casa de sus padres. Se bajó del coche y cogió a sus dos hijos en brazos al mismo tiempo. Llamó al timbre alzando una rodilla por su falta de manos. Su madre abrió la puerta y tomó a uno de sus nietos en brazos, sorprendida de verlo. El otro lo cogió su padre, quien salió al vestíbulo a recibir a sus nietos. Mientras sus padres los llevaban al salón, él volvió al coche en busca de Kagome.

No quería despertarla. Dormía plácidamente y, teniendo en cuenta que estaba dolorida, habría sido una maldad despertarla. Le desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, se pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros y la levantó en brazos con cuidado de no golpearle la cabeza al sacarla del coche. Atravesó el camino de entrada y entró en el vestíbulo. Sus padres seguían con los niños y quizás fuera mejor. Si su padre le veía cargar a Kagome en brazos, lo mataría. ¿Dónde podía dejarla sin despertarla? ¡El diván! Allí era donde su familia se sentaba para ponerse los zapatos. Era lo bastante grande como para albergar a tres personas sentadas. Eso sería suficiente para dejar a Kagome acurrucada.

La tumbó con cuidado de no despertarla y le colocó brazos y piernas de tal forma que adoptó una posición fetal, mirando hacia él. Le apartó el cabello de la cara y sonrió. Podía imaginarse que ella confiaba en él. Quería besarla. Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca antes de inclinarse y rozar los labios de ella con los suyos. Un roce, una caricia, no quería más. No hasta que Kagome jadeó y abrió los labios para él. Entonces, la devastó. Lo mejor de todo fue que ella le respondió tal y como lo hacía en sus mejores tiempos. Por ello, dejó salir todo lo que llevaba guardando dentro esos últimos tres años. Solo el miedo de despertarla lo detuvo a tiempo, antes de perder por completo el juicio.

Kagome le había respondido en sueños. ¿Su cuerpo lo habría reconocido? ¿Era obra de su subconsciente? Su mirada codiciosa se paseó sobre todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose especialmente en su pecho, donde los pezones enhiestos se marcaban a través de la camiseta. Tenía que marcharse de allí o cometería una locura.

― Te amo, Kagome.

Con esas palabras, se levantó y salió de la casa más confuso y desesperado que nunca.

Continuará…


	6. Cautivos del deseo

**Capítulo 6: Cautivos del deseo**

Al día siguiente, Inuyasha se llevó a los niños a la playa. La invitaron a acompañarlos, pero tuvo que rehusar esa invitación. Ir a la playa con Inuyasha era demasiado arriesgado y más aún con la batalla que se estaba librando entre su corazón y su mente. Su corazón gritaba y pugnaba por recuperar al hombre que amaba mientras que su mente lógica y analítica no dejaba de recordarle lo que hizo con ella. ¿Quién le aseguraba que la pesadilla no se repetiría?

Se estaba comportando como una auténtica estúpida. Rechazó ir a la playa para no tener que ver a Inuyasha en bañador, ni tener que soportar que él la mirara en bikini. Terminaría implorándole que la tomara si iba con él, y lo odiaría. Contrariamente a sus pensamientos, cocinó una tortilla de patata para hacerle un par de bocadillos a los niños y, en vez de guardar la mitad que sobraba, le hizo un bocadillo a Inuyasha que guardó en la mochila de sus hijos. No sabía cómo reaccionaría al verlo, pero se lo dieron seguro. El bocadillo no volvió y, al preguntarle a Kei, le dijo que su padre se lo había comido encantado. Inuyasha decía que estaba muy bueno, razón por la que ella sonrió como una colegiala enamorada. ¿Por qué hizo esa tortilla? ¿La hizo para sus hijos o para Inuyasha?

Algo sucedió cuando fueron al monte. Su ex marido la miraba, la analizaba y la deseaba. Sería muy tonta si no reconociera la expresión de Inuyasha cuando deseaba tumbarla sobre una cama. Su cuerpo traicionero respondía a cada llamada de su cuerpo, a cada gesto, a cada mirada. No quería ni pensar en lo que habría sucedido si hubieran estado solos en vez de acompañados por Rin y por los niños. Además, se quedó dormida en su coche de vuelta a casa. ¿Cómo pudo dormirse junto al mal tratador que destruyó su vida? ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? No había acudido a terapia durante tres años para caer en sus redes de nuevo como una boba.

Lo siguiente que recordaba de aquel día bochornoso era que despertó en el diván de la entrada de la casa, sola. Sus padres adoptivos estaban en el salón con Setsu y con Kei. Ella estaba segura de que la persona que la llevó hasta allí no fue otra que Inuyasha. Sabía bien cuándo Inuyasha la había tomado en brazos. Aún podía sentir su abrazo seductor entorno a su cuerpo, la calidez de su piel, su olor. Él la llevó en volandas y… ¿la besó? Sentía los labios húmedos, blandos e incluso doloridos por la fricción de un muy apasionado beso. Eso por no hablar de su propia reacción física. Notaba los pechos pesados y los pezones se le marcaban en la camiseta; en el vientre un cosquilleo y una calidez que la atormentaban. ¿Él la habría visto así de desesperada?

Ya no podía fiarse ni de sí misma. Tenía que evitar ver a Inuyasha lo máximo posible o corría el riesgo de destruir todos sus progresos. Tenía la vida que siempre deseó junto a sus hijos. No era perfecta, pero era lo mejor que podría haber conseguido. No podía echarlo todo a perder por acostarse con su ex marido como una tonta. Los niños tampoco se merecían eso. Volver con Inuyasha tenía más consecuencias que las que la afectaban a ella propiamente. ¿Y sus hijos? ¿Qué pasaría si los ilusionaba con una posible reconciliación para terminar rompiendo de nuevo? ¿Y si Inuyasha volvía a sus malos hábitos? ¿Y si ellos veían…? ¡No! Eran demasiados riesgos que correr.

Costara lo que costase, no iba a acostarse con Inuyasha. Terminaría esa semana en casa de sus padres tal y como ella planeó. Dos días más y sería la noche del aniversario. Al día siguiente, volverían a su casa y continuarían con sus vidas con total normalidad. El padre de sus hijos seguiría llamando a casa por teléfono, hablaría con ellos por _Skype_ y puede que incluso los viera más a menudo. No tenía problemas en permitir que sus hijos disfrutaran más de su padre. Estaba demostrando con creces que podía ser un muy buen padre.

― ¿Mamá y papá son hermanos?

Sus hijos la sacaron por completo de sus pensamientos con esa frase. Dejó de lado los pantalones que estaba arreglando y miró la escena. Izayoi les enseñaba un álbum de fotografías de cuando eran niños.

― ¿Qué decís, niños? ― les preguntó a sus hijos.

― La tía Rin es hermana de papá y la abuela dice que también es tu hermana. ― explicó Setsu ― Entonces, ¿papá y tú sois hermanos?

― Bueno… ― nunca pensó que tendría que explicarles esa cuestión a sus hijos ― Sí, pero solo técnicamente.

Los dos la miraron con los ojos agrandados por su respuesta, sin entender el significado.

― Veréis… ― se movió para sentarse junto a Izayoi ― Yo soy adoptada.

― ¿Adoptada? ― repitió Kei ― ¿Qué es eso?

― ¡Que la cogieron de un orfanato, tonto! ― contestó Setsu.

Ese era el momento de rebatirles y contarles la única y auténtica verdad. No, no lo era. Tal vez fuera una ocasión, pero no el momento justo. Setsu y Kei aún eran muy pequeños para conocer su pasado fuera de la familia Taisho. Algún día, cuando fueran más mayores y conocieran mejor la complejidad del mundo y de las relaciones humanas, se lo contaría.

― No somos hermanos de sangre. ― continuó ― Por eso, pudimos casarnos.

No pudo evitar echarle un vistazo al álbum de fotografías. Inuyasha con quince años la llevaba cargada sobre su espalda en una fotografía, después de que ella se torciera el tobillo en el monte. En realidad, se torció el tobillo por tonta. Había más familias en el monte e Inuyasha se puso a tontear con una chica de su edad con la que coincidió. Los espió sin saber todavía que lo que sentía eran celos y, en su empeño por seguirlos, se cayó rodando por una pendiente rocosa y se torció el tobillo además de hacerse algunos rasguños. Inuyasha reconoció su voz al gritar y corrió tras ella entre la maleza. Asustado, la cargó sobre su espalda y se olvidó por completo de la otra chica.

Se fijó especialmente en las fotografías de la graduación de Inuyasha. Por aquel entonces, Inuyasha tenía una novia y era muy popular en el instituto. Todas querían el primer botón de su chaqueta. Lo lógico y evidente era que lo consiguiera su novia. Pues no. Inuyasha se arrancó el botón antes de la ceremonia y se lo dio a ella. Lo había guardado durante años como un tesoro. De hecho, aún lo conservaba a buen recaudo en su joyero. ¿Cómo podía seguir dándole tanto valor a ese objeto?

Las fotografías del día de su boda al fin la espantaron. Verse a sí misma con su precioso vestido de novia, a los dieciocho años, sonriendo como una colegiala que aseguraba que aquel era el día más feliz de su vida, fue demasiado. El día que se casó no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Se casó con él haciendo caso omiso a su evidente alcoholismo, justificándolo. Un joven que bebía de esa forma compulsiva estaba abocado al fracaso. Aquel día tan feliz no duraría demasiado hasta que la verdadera naturaleza de Inuyasha saliera a la luz.

Subió a su dormitorio y se tumbó sobre la cama. Su odio hacia Inuyasha se estaba difuminando tan rápido que no estaba teniendo tiempo ni de levantar unas buenas defensas. No era justo que después de todo lo que le había hecho le estuviera resultando tan sumamente sencillo hacerse con ella de nuevo. Se sentía manipulada. ¿Sabría Inuyasha el efecto que estaba causando en ella? ¿Era intencionado? ¿Y cómo se sentiría ella si le dijera que quería recuperarla? Eran preguntas a las que realmente no quería contestar.

Cerró los ojos, dejó la mente en blanco y se relajó tanto que se quedó dormida. La despertaron sus propios hijos saltando sobre su cama para subirse. Abrió los ojos y volvió la cabeza hacia la mesilla para ver el reloj. Eran las cinco de la tarde. ¡Qué raro! Inuyasha solía recoger a los niños hacia las cuatro. ¡Un momento! ¿No estaría en su dormitorio observándola? Se incorporó de golpe, más preocupado por su aspecto de lo que debiera, para encontrarse con que estaba sola con sus hijos. Inuyasha no estaba allí. ¿Envió él a sus hijos para invitarla a otra excursión sin comprometerla?

― ¿Dónde está vuestro padre? ― les preguntó.

― No ha podido venir… ― musitó Kei desilusionado.

Le preguntó a Setsu con la mirada sabiendo que era él quien daba explicaciones más detalladas.

― Ha llamado antes. ― le informó ― Decía que no se encontraba bien.

― ¿Ah, no? ― preguntó más interesada de lo que debiera.

― Sí, le dolía algo… ― frunció el ceño pensando en ello ― No sé cómo se llamaba…

― ¿Jaquecas?

Inuyasha tenía unas jaquecas horribles. Solo le venían entre una o dos veces al mes,a veces ni eso, pero en esos días necesitaba reposo. Se ponía las inyecciones y descansaba para recuperar fuerzas. Ella había descansado junto a él, ansiosa por verlo recuperado.

― ¡Sí, eso!

Llevó a sus hijos a la cocina y les preparó la merienda sin poder dejar de pensar en Inuyasha. ¿Se sentiría muy mal? El pobre estaba solo en su casa, sin nadie que cuidara de él mientras estaba convaleciente. No sería tan terrible que se pasara a comprobar que estaba todo en orden, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, era el padre de sus hijos. Solo un vistazo.

* * *

Lamentaba profundamente no poder llevar a los niños al acuario, tal y como prometió el día anterior. Las jaquecas le habían pillado por sorpresa. Se puso las inyecciones en cuanto llegó al trabajo. El dolor remitía y ya no sentía el cuerpo tan cansado y entumecido, pero no estaba en condiciones de salir a la calle o de cuidar de unos niños. Si hacía demasiados esfuerzos, ni las medicinas podrían reducir el dolor. Y pensar que en un pasado incluso se había emborrachado en esas condiciones… Era una suerte que no acabara en el hospital con un coma etílico tras mezclar alcohol con medicamentos.

Se tumbó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos. La comprensa mojada en agua fría sobre su frente lo aliviaba. En otro tiempo, Kagome se habría tumbado a su lado y le habría cambiado la compresa cada media hora. Ella lo cuidó siempre muy bien. ¿Cómo no supo apreciar todo lo que hacía por él? Incluso embarazada se olvidó de sí misma y de sus malestares para proporcionarle la máxima comodidad a él. ¡No se la merecía! Si fuera un hombre decente, la dejaría marchar para que pudiera rehacer su vida con dignidad. Por desgracia, él no era un hombre decente. Ya no podía serlo tras todas sus fechorías.

Fue una lástima que Kagome no quisiera acompañarlos a la playa. Podría haber continuado con su seducción allí e incluso dar unos cuantos pasos adelante. Aunque ella aún lo rechazara muy justificadamente por todo el daño que le causó, su cuerpo lo ansiaba tanto como él a ella. Cuando la besó en el vestíbulo de su casa, descubrió la dolorosa y maravillosa verdad. Una parte de Kagome seguía siendo tan suya como el primer día. No era solo sexo. Sabía que, si lograba volver a hacer el amor con ella, podría atraerla de nuevo a su lado, enamorarla. Kagome era tan romántica. No se acostaría con él solo por placer físico; no era su estilo. Si se acostaba con él, aún lo amaba.

Lo había conmovido. Los niños le trajeron un bocadillo de tortilla de patata de su parte. Él no pensaba comer nada en la playa, no era su estilo prepararse comida. Le pareció de lo más normal ver que Kagome les había preparado una buena merienda a los niños. Se le hizo la boca agua al ver los bocadillos de tortilla. Le encantaba la tortilla que cocinaba Kagome. En esos tres años, no pudo encontrar una que se pudiera comparar tan siquiera. Entonces, cuando creía que tendría que torturarse mirando, Setsu le tendió un enorme bocadillo y dijo que era para él. Se sintió como si fuera la primera vez en tres años que comía tras probarlo. ¡Estaba riquísimo! Kagome era una artista en la cocina.

No había podido dejar de pensar en ella e incluso había soñado con ella. Ese día estaba ansioso de verla. Se había decidido a convencerla para que los acompañara al acuario. Si hacía falta, usaría a los niños para conseguir su compañía. Lamentablemente, su propio cuerpo había actuado en su contra por querer abusar de la confianza de Kagome y lo había auto castigado. Por avaricioso, estaba en casa, solo y enfermo. Mientras tanto, Kagome estaba en su casa con sus hijos, a salvo de su amor. ¡Qué irónico!

El timbre de su apartamento sonó. El reloj indicaba que eran las seis de la tarde. ¡Qué raro! No esperaba visita y tampoco era bien recibida ese día. Decidió hacer como que no estaba en casa. El timbre volvió a sonar otras dos veces. Fuera quien fuese, no se marcharía sin ser atendido. Terminó levantándose con una maldición y salió del dormitorio que antaño había compartido con su preciosa esposa. Atravesó el largo pasillo, el salón al final y entró en el hall. Allí seguía expuesta una de sus fotografías de boda, donde Kagome y él posaban abrazados. Tendría que haberlas retirado cuando ella le dejó, pero eran su recuerdo más feliz. Solo se sentía mejor al verlas.

Se llevó una buena sorpresa al abrir la puerta. Kagome estaba allí, en la casa que ellos habían compartido y a la que juró no volver. ¿Le traería a los niños para que los viera? No, no estaban a su lado. Ella estaba sola. ¿Qué hacía Kagome allí?

― ¿Kagome?

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― le preguntó ― Setsu me ha dicho que tenías jaquecas. Cuando llamaste, me estaba echando una siesta.

― Bu‐Bueno… ― no sabía qué decir por la sorpresa ― Creo que estoy mejor… Ya me he puesto las inyecciones.

― ¿Te las has puesto bien tú solo?

Antes, era ella quien le ponía las inyecciones. Él estaba tan borracho que no podía atinar ni a clavar la aguja. Sentía tanta vergüenza de sí mismo.

― Sí, está todo perfecto. ― contestó ― El dolor ya ha remitido, pero…

― Los niños te lo devolverían en cuestión de segundos. ― dijo por él ― Lo sé.

Claro que lo sabía. Ella estaba sola con sus hijos. Cuando estaba enferma, nadie estaba a su lado para ayudarle con los niños. Tenía que salir adelante sola.

― Solo quería asegurarme de que todo estaba bien por aquí… ― dio un paso atrás ― Ya puedo marcharme.

― ¿No quieres pasar? ― intentó retenerla ― Me gustaría enseñarte una cosa.

Sí, ese sería el gancho perfecto.

― ¿El qué? ― preguntó con desconfianza.

― Algo que me pediste hace mucho tiempo.

Parecía que con eso la había convencido. Se hizo a un lado y esperó a que ella entrara para cerrar la puerta a su espalda. ¡Ya la tenía! No pensaba permitir que se marchara de allí sin que hubieran aclarado algunas cosas, a poder ser en la cama. Ya estaba harto de tanta tontería. Su única duda era si tenía la casa en orden. No estaba muy seguro de ello.

Kagome se detuvo a mirar la misma fotografía que lo detuvo a él anteriormente. Ella misma había colocado esa fotografía en la entrada para que todo el que entrara supiera que se encontraban en un hogar perfectamente feliz. ¿Cómo pudo destruir esa belleza? Su ex mujer había decorado todo el apartamento con el cuidado y la atención de una buena esposa que lo amaba. Su alma se reflejaba en todas partes. Esa casa era parte de ella; por esa razón, no se atrevió a cambiar nada cuando se fue. Solo hizo algunas mejores que ella pidió en una ocasión. Esa fue su redención para con la casa.

― Ven.

Kagome lo siguió hacia el salón. ¡Maldición! Había dejado la ropa que acababa de sacar de la lavadora tirada sobre la mesa del comedor. Le dolía tanto la cabeza que olvidó que, así, la ropa se pudría. Los cojines del sofá estaban mal colocados, las revistas de arquitectura esparcidas por todas partes y olía a tabaco. ¡Dios! El cenicero tenía tanta colilla que formaba una montaña. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto vaciarlo?

― Y‐Yo… ― intentó explicarse.

― No esperaba otra cosa, la verdad.

Kagome cogió un buen montón de ropa y se dirigió hacia el balcón del salón para tenderla. ¡Qué vergüenza! Kagome ya no tenía que tenderle la colada. La siguió farfullando una excusa tras otras hasta el balcón. Una vez allí, Kagome lanzó una exclamación y se le cayó la colada de los brazos. Acababa de descubrir la mejora que tanto le había pedido. El balcón, en un principio, era una estancia de unos veinte metros cuadrados en la que podían tomar la comida en verano, tomar el sol, poner una piscina desmontable para los niños, etc. Durante años estuvo vacío y lo conservaron como en sus inicios. Simplemente estaba embaldosado. Kagome le pidió que diseñara algo bonito para reformarlo, pero no lo hizo hasta que ella se fue.

El balcón que ella estaba viendo no tenía nada que ver con el original. Se habían construido unas columnas con hermosas molduras que combinaban los tres estilos griegos y se unían con dinteles en lo alto. Sobre los dinteles, un techo abovedado de cristal precioso. Para cubrirse del sol, enganchados en los dinteles había unos telares sacados directamente del cuento de las _Mil y una noches_ que se extendían o se contraían mediante unos cordeles. Dos palmeras enmarcaban el cuadro y una hilera de macetas con diversas flores rodeaban el escenario formado por las columnas. Dentro de aquel templo que creó para su diosa había un diván de grandes dimensiones y una mesa de acero inoxidable blanca rodeada por unas sillas a juego para comer.

― Inuyasha es… es… es perfecto.

― Lo diseñé para ti. ― dijo a su espalda ― Siento no haberlo hecho cuando me lo pediste.

A continuación, sin previo aviso, escuchó el inconfundible gemido de un sollozo y vio como se cubría el rostro para ocultar la evidencia. Se acercó y le puso los brazos sobre los hombros para darle ánimo. Ella reaccionó de una forma totalmente inesperada. Se volvió, escondió la cabeza en su hombro y lo abrazó tan fuerte que lo dejó sin respiración.

― Ka‐Kagome…

* * *

No esperaba aquel regalo tan precioso. Cuando fue al apartamento de Inuyasha impulsada por aquella irracional preocupación hacia él, ni siquiera imaginó remotamente encontrarse con algo parecido a aquello. Inuyasha había construido en el balcón, tal y como ella le pidió en una ocasión. Había diseñado algo precioso, y lo hizo para ella. Nunca había visto algo tan bello, tan íntimo o tan romántico. Se sentía la princesa de un cuento de hadas. ¡Dios, estaba enamorada!

Entonces, su cuerpo tomó el control por completo de ella. Se puso de puntillas y besó a aquel maravilloso hombre que tanto había añorado. Inuyasha, al principio, no le correspondió, sorprendido por su impulso. ¿Quién esperaría que fuera ella la que diera el primer paso? Sin embargo, en cuanto fue consciente de lo que ella estaba haciendo, entreabrió los labios y se prestó al beso. Él era el único hombre al que había besado de verdad en toda su vida. Sí la besaron en alguna ocasión en el instituto, pero nada remotamente parecido a aquello. Eso sí que era un beso de verdad. Necesitaba tenerlo lo más cerca posible de ella, bien apretado.

Sus brazos ascendieron sobre su pecho desnudo, ya que Inuyasha la abrió con tan solo unos pantalones de pijama y jadeó al sentir la calidez y la dureza de su piel. Había adelgazado mucho, pero su musculatura aún seguía latente en ese cuerpo. Seguía siendo un hombre fuerte y era justo lo que ella quería. Rodeó su cuello al fin y tiró de su pelo para obligarle a profundizar más el beso, tanto que ya no sabían donde empezaba uno y donde acababa el otro.

Inuyasha, quien nunca fue un hombre tímido o recatado, estrechó su cintura entre sus brazos con la seguridad de un hombre que sabía que no sería rechazado. Mientras que una mano apostada en su cintura la obligaba a estar bien pegada a él, la otra descendió hasta llegar a su trasero apenas cubierto por una mini falda. En el fondo, sabía desde el principio por qué fue al apartamento de Inuyasha. Su contención no había durado ni cuatro segundos. Fue a ese apartamento para acostarse con su marido después de haber jurado no hacerlo. Era una hipócrita.

Gimió cuando le dio una cachetada y casi gritó cuando agarró una de sus nalgas y la pellizcó bruscamente. Poco después, le subió la falda hasta la cintura y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la enorme mano estaba dentro de sus bragas, torturando su jugosa carne. Él siempre era tan directo. Clavó las uñas en su espalda y rodeó su cintura con una pierna para darle más acceso al centro de su placer. Inuyasha no dejó de besarla ni un solo instante mientras sus dedos se movían contra su entrepierna de forma casi mágica. Sabía lo que a ella le gustaba y cómo le gustaba más. La tuvo deshecha entre sus brazos en cuestión de segundos. Entonces, al sentir el orgasmo tan próximo, gritó y se apoyó contra él, sin fuerzas.

El orgasmo fue explosivo. Lo mejor que había experimentado en años. Tal vez, podría decir que incluso era el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en toda su vida. Todavía sentía las palpitaciones dentro de ella cuando Inuyasha la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta el diván. A esas alturas, no estaba en condiciones de emitir una sola queja. Todo lo que él pudiera darle sería más que bien recibido. No se quejó cuando le abrió la blusa de un tirón, ni cuando le arrancó el sujetador. Sus manos sobre la carne tierna sensible de sus pechos fueron más que suficiente para apaciguar cualquier queja. Luego, vinieron sus labios. Él agarró sus muñecas y la mantuvo quieta y a su merced mientras trataba sus senos. Fue concienzudo, persistente y muy hábil. No le avergonzaba admitir que logró provocarle otro explosivo orgasmo con tan solo valerse de sus pechos.

No terminó allí. Inuyasha le quitó las bragas y, donde antes estuvo su mano, la sustituyó su lengua. Volvió a gritar al sentirlo tan íntimamente, agarró su cabello con fuerza y tiró de él hacia ella, exigiéndole que la complaciera con la máxima inmediatez. Sentía que el cuerpo le ardía, se quemaba por dentro. Inuyasha la había llevado a la locura con sus manos y con su lengua. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bueno en aquello? Siempre había sido un amante tan increíblemente generoso… Le estaba dando tanto placer que las lágrimas se le salían. Después de tantos años de sequía no había esperado algo como aquello, mucho menos con ese hombre. No se detendría ni aunque el mundo se estuviera acabando a su alrededor. Aquella era lo mejor que le había sucedido desde el nacimiento de Kei. Tendría que ser idiota para detenerlo. Tampoco tenía fuerzas para detenerlo. Le gustara o no, volvía a ser suya.

Clavó los dedos en su cuero cabelludo al notar que llegaba el tercer orgasmo. No podía más. Aquello era más de lo que una mujer como ella podía soportar. Inuyasha era demasiado bueno. Escondió el rostro sonrojado poniéndolo de lado y luchó por llenar sus pulmones de aire. Le faltaba el aliento.

― ¿Estás bien, Kagome?

Estaba mucho mejor que bien. Aunque, en vista de las intenciones de Inuyasha, estaría mejor todavía en unos instantes. Había olvidado lo enorme que era. Aquel fino pantalón no podía ocultar el símbolo del deseo de Inuyasha. Cuando apartó la cinturilla del pantalón, saltó fuera liberado y bien dispuesto. Automáticamente se encontró a sí misma abriendo las piernas, ofreciéndose descaradamente. ¿Qué más podía hacer si aquello era lo que más deseaba? De vuelta a casa, se confesaría con Charlie y asunto arreglado.

La penetró de una sola y potente embestida. A partir de entonces, todo estaba borroso en su mente. Tenía el vago recuerdo de haberlo abrazado y de haber movido las caderas contra las suyas impacientemente. La onda expansiva de aquella unión había sido tan fuerte que casi perdió el conocimiento. Inuyasha la subió más alto si era posible, la presionó y la obligó a entregarle todo lo que guardaba dentro en una explosión que los arrastró a los dos.

Minutos después, descansaban sobre el diván, abrazados, desnudos, sudorosos, sin aliento. Aquella era sin duda la mejor experiencia sexual de toda su vida. Con esa conclusión se abrió camino otra cuestión más preocupante: no habían usado protección. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? ¿En serio quería otro niño en ese momento? Setsu y Kei ya le daban demasiado trabajo y estaba divorciada de Inuyasha. No podía tener otro hijo suyo. No sin tener que agachar la cabeza avergonzada frente a sus familiares por haber sido presa de sus necesidades más primitivas. Tenía que salir de allí.

Se las ingenió para desasirse del agarre de Inuyasha y se puso en pie para recolocarse la ropa en condiciones. Sabía que se arrepentiría de aquello… ¿Por qué lo hizo?

― ¿Kagome?

― Tengo que irme…

― ¡Espera!

No podía esperar. La convencería para repetirlo, y entonces sabría que ella volvía a estar en su poder.

* * *

No podía marcharse de esa forma después de lo que acababan de compartir. Ella había sentido placer, no podía negarlo. Se aseguró bien de proporcionarle esos cuatro orgasmos que casi lo mataron a él. Kagome era tan entregada…

― ¡Kagome!

Tiró del pantalón del pijama para subírselo y la siguió por el salón. La atrapó en el hall tomando una de sus muñecas.

― Espera, por favor. ― le suplicó ― Tenemos que hablar.

― No puedo…

Estaba llorando. No quería que ella sufriera, de verdad. Él solo quería…

― Quiero recuperarte, Kagome.

Kagome volvió la cabeza al escucharlo con los ojos rojos y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Lo miró horrorizada, como si acabara de decir una auténtica barbaridad.

― ¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así? ― le reprochó.

― Porque te amo, Kagome.

En respuesta, le dio una bofetada. Después, aprovechó la consiguiente confusión para salir del apartamento y marcharse corriendo, deshecha en ruidosos sollozos que hacían eco en los rellanos del edificio. Cerró la puerta de nuevo y apoyó la espalda en ella, desolado. No quería ese resultado. Solo quería hacerle ver que aún la amaba, que la necesitaba, que la cuidaría. Ya no era el mismo hombre. Era mejor. Al fin sabía realmente que tenía una oportunidad con ella… ¿Cómo podía demostrarle que había cambiado?

Continuará…


	7. El perdón

**Capítulo 7: El perdón**

No había podido volver a mirarlo a la cara desde ese día. Procuraba esconderse cada vez que recogía a los niños en casa de los Taisho. Había intentado hablar con ella, por supuesto. Evitar contestar al teléfono fue muy sencillo. Cuando los niños intentaban pasárselo y ella lo rechazaba, Inu No salía en su defensa y despistaba a los niños. Su padre adoptivo no sabía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad, pero le resultaba de ayuda al menos. Era más difícil evitarlo cuando su presencia era física. Entonces, se escondía en su dormitorio como una cobarde. En una ocasión, llegó a correr hacia el cuarto de baño con Inuyasha a su espalda pisándole los talones para encerrarse. Se comportaba como una cría.

No quería admitir sus sentimientos. Echarle la culpa de todo a Inuyasha era lo más sencillo para no tener que vérselas consigo misma. Su cuerpo la había traicionado en el momento más crucial. Inuyasha le había mostrado una bellísima estructura arquitectónica alegando que la construyó para ella, y ella se había derretido en cuestión de segundos. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Fue ella quien se echó encima de Inuyasha. Aunque él, por supuesto, podría haberla detenido en lugar de aprovecharse de la situación…

En realidad, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía desde el principio a qué iba al apartamento de Inuyasha. No era una simple visita de cortesía, ni la preocupación de una madre por el bienestar del padre que sus hijos querían. Era la preocupación de una mujer enamorada. Sabía que, si iba a su apartamento, no se marcharía de rositas. Había ido buscando guerra con la ansiedad de una mujer adulta que no había mantenido relaciones sexuales en tres años enteros. Inuyasha era el único hombre con el que se había acostado en toda su vida. Tal vez, debió ampliar un poco más sus miras antes de volver a enfrentarse a él. Inuyasha era un hombre experimentado y ella aún se sentía como una colegiala en ese aspecto.

Quería sexo y lo había tenido. El mejor sexo de toda su vida con diferencia. Inuyasha, cuando no estaba borracho, siempre se esforzaba en la cama, siempre lo daba todo, siempre era muy generoso. Aquel día, se había superado con creces. Nunca habían mantenido una relación sexual tan satisfactoria a tantos niveles. Después de tres años de sequía, cuatro orgasmos eran más de lo que podría haber esperado obtener. El problema era que no dejaba de pensar en ello y de desear más. Tras haberlo vuelto a probar, estaba ansiosa de volver a tenerlo. Era una adicción de la que creyó poder desengancharse, y, de hecho, lo consiguió por un período de tiempo.

Temía volver a ver a Inuyasha porque sabía que su cuerpo volvería a traicionarla. Su corazón actuaba por su cuenta, ajeno a su razón, y la controlaba. Si Inuyasha intentaba volver a mantener relaciones, no se negaría. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor era ella quien volvía a echarse sobre él. Lo mejor era mantener las distancias para evitar conflictos. En verdad era una chiquilla. Con quince años se sentía exactamente igual. Sabía del sexo tan poco como de lo que un hombre guardaba debajo de los calzoncillos, pero, aun así, sentía un deseo animal por Inuyasha que le hacía mojar la ropa interior todos los días. Era frustrante porque no podía hablarlo con nadie. Izayoi era la madre de Inuyasha, pedirle consejo sexual estaba descartado. Su mejor amiga era Rin, ¿cómo contarle que se deshacía por su hermano?

Volvía a estar en la misma situación de doce años atrás. En esa ocasión, peor incluso que antes. Sentir aquello por Inuyasha estaba más prohibido que nunca, pues solo una tonta querría volver con un hombre que la había destrozado de aquella forma. ¿Podía perdonarlo? ¿Se equivocaría si lo perdonaba?

― _Quiero recuperarte, Kagome._

_Volvió la cabeza al escucharlo con los ojos rojos y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Lo miró horrorizada, como si acabara de decir una auténtica barbaridad. _

― _¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así? __―__ le reprochó._

― _Porque te amo, Kagome._

No sabía si creerlo. En realidad, no podía creerlo después de todo el mal que le causó. Una persona que la amaba jamás le habría levantado la mano, jamás la habría abandonado por otra, jamás habría bebido hasta encontrarse al borde del coma etílico para no volver a su lado. Por aquella época, tenía la sensación de que Inuyasha sentía repugnancia hacia ella.

Ella sí que lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que se sentía estúpida por sentirse de esa forma. Inuyasha no merecía que lo amasen. No era un buen marido, ni el príncipe azul que ella esperaba. Siempre tuvo esa fantasía secreta. Inuyasha era su príncipe y ella su adorable princesa. La salvaba de su confinamiento en la torre y la llevaba sobre su corcel hacia su nuevo y maravilloso hogar. Lamentablemente, el príncipe le salió rana. Nunca nadie le había hecho sentir tan horrible, ni siquiera sus padres biológicos, quienes prácticamente la abandonaron a su suerte cuando era una niña. ¿Sería esa la causa de su desconfianza? ¿Sus padres biológicos anularon su capacidad de perdonar?

Se sentó frente al tocador y contempló el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo. Esa noche era el aniversario de sus padres. Irían a un restaurante donde se había preparado una recepción y una hermosa fiesta. Estaba invitada toda la familia, algunos socios del trabajo de su padre con sus mujeres e hijos y amistades de Izayoi. Era casi como una boda que celebraban anualmente en honor del día que se unieron en matrimonio. Aquel era el aniversario número treinta y cinco.

Se cepilló por cuarta vez la melena. Estaba muy nerviosa. Había aceptado verse con Inuyasha en el aniversario frente a todos un mes antes, no podía negarse en ese instante. Además, Inuyasha tenía mucho más derecho que ella a estar en el aniversario de boda de sus padres. Tendría que aguantarse. Se pegaría a Rin. No, quizás no fuese una buena idea. Rin quería volver a juntarlos, lo había admitido descaradamente. No podía darle el gusto porque sabía que lo conseguiría. Se pegaría a sus padres, eso es. Ellos la protegerían de Inuyasha sin saberlo tan siquiera. Al verse, sería cortés al mismo tiempo que fría y distante.

― No me gusta la pajarita, mamá.

Setsu ya estaba intentando quitarse la pajarita. Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara al tocador. Levantó el cuello de la camisa del niño, cogió la pajarita y volvió a ponerla en su lugar.

― Solo será esta noche. ― le prometió ― Es una ocasión especial y tienes que parecer un hombrecito.

― ¡Odio la pajarita!

― Sopórtala al menos hasta los postres.

A partir de los postres, los invitados empezaban a desmadrarse por los efectos de la bebida. Entonces, cuando desaparecieran las primeras pajaritas, le quitaría la suya a su hijo.

― ¿Y tu hermano? ― le preguntó.

― Se está sacando fotos con la abuela. ― se encogió de hombros ― A él le gusta la pajarita. No lo entiendo…

Kei y Setsu eran tan diferentes. Eso tenía su encanto a decir verdad.

― Tú estás muy guapa, mamá.

― Gracias, mi cielo.

Se levantó del taburete y terminó de preparar el bolso. En ese tiempo, Setsu había desaparecido. Se dirigió hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero y se miró. Había escogido un sencillo vestido color azul celeste de tirantes finos y escote cuadrado, recatado, que llegaba hasta el suelo. El único adorno era un fruncido en la cadera a la izquierda que provocaba que la tela cayera en cascada hacia ese lado. Los zapatos negros de tacón alto eran a juego con el clucht de lentejuelas. Llevaba el cabello suelto con un par de elegantes horquillas como único adorno y ninguna joya. Tampoco se había maquillado. Solo un poco de brillo de labios.

Respiró hondo y se armó de valor. Iba siendo hora de enfrentarse a sus temores. Salió del dormitorio y bajó a la planta baja, donde la esperaban. Su padre llevaba un esmoquin, como ella esperaba. Su madre, un vestido dorado tan despampanante que perfectamente podría ser portada de una revista de moda. Sus padres adoptivos siempre se tomaban muy en serio su aniversario de bodas, tanto que asustaba. ¿Cuántas parejas en el mundo celebrarían el día de su unión de esa forma? Parecía que iban al altar por primera vez.

El salón que alquilaban todos los años estaba abarrotado cuando llegaron. Sesshomaru, junto a su novia y la buena noticia de que iban a casarse, fue a recibirlos. Celebraron con una lluvia de besos y abrazos la gran noticia y entraron juntos. Varios familiares que hacía mucho que no veía se acercaron a saludar. En su mayoría primos y algún tío. La verdad era que con muchos de ellos apenas se hablaban. Ella era la hija adoptiva y no todos la aceptaron igual. Al ver la diferencia de trato, Inu No dejó de hablarse con tanta frecuencia con algunos e incluso había retirado el saludo a otros.

Inuyasha ya estaba allí con Rin. Él llevaba un esmoquin de chaqueta blanca, tal y como ella esperaba. Se casó así vestido aunque no estaba segura de que fuera el mismo esmoquin. No podía ser, ¿no? No lo notó para nada desanimado. De hecho, la miró como si estuviera muy decidido a no dejarla escapar sin aclarar algunas cosas. Ella tembló; más de deseo que de miedo. Estaban en una fiesta, seguro que podía evitarlo entre toda esa gente. Al día siguiente, volvería a su casa y estaría a salvo.

Pudo esquivarlo sin problemas durante la recepción. En la comida, la sentaron con Sesshomaru, quien era un magnífico guardián. Solo lamentó que él no estuviera junto a su prometida aunque ella parecía divertirse muchísimo con los niños. Seguro que no tardarían en tener hijos.

― ¡No, no y no!

Se volvió al escuchar a Izayoi para ver cómo le arrebataba a su marido el tenedor con un langostino.

― Nada de sal, de cerdo, ni de marisco. ― le recordó ― Tienes que cuidarte.

― Pe‐Pero… ― intentó defenderse inútilmente.

― Ya has oído lo que dijo el médico. Si no sigues la dieta, te dará otro infarto.

― Prefiero morir feliz…

En respuesta, Izayoi empezó a llorar. De repente, fue como si no se escuchara la música. Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia la mesa presidencial, donde estaban comiendo los "novios" con sus familiares más cercanos. Se hundió en la silla sin darse cuenta para que nadie se fijara en ella.

― Mi amor, no llores…

Izayoi lloró entonces más fuerte.

― De acuerdo, cumpliré la dieta.

Las lágrimas de Izayoi desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos y le llenó el plato de verdura a su marido. En la cara de Inu No Taisho se leía a la perfección que se sentía cruelmente engañado por su esposa. Sus hijos, quienes ya los conocían muy bien, se rieron discretamente por la escena de su madre. Ella nunca tuvo oportunidad de hacer algo así con su marido. Inuyasha no era un hombre que se dejara manipular por lloriqueos femeninos, y se aferraba con mucha fuerza a sus vicios.

Sintió envidia de sus padres adoptivos. Eso era amor de verdad. Treinta y cinco años y se querían igual que el primer día. Seguían tonteando como un par de adolescentes. Si cuando se casaron eran tan solo unos críos, como ella. Actualmente, tenían cincuenta y tres años. La diferencia era que su amor fue auténtico, no una fantasía. Un amor que ellos cuidaron día a día para mantenerlo tan sano y tan fuerte como el primer día. Le hubiera gustado tener algo así. En su lugar, había sido devuelta a la cruel realidad de golpe y conocía lo que era el miedo y el horror. Los finales felices estaban reservados a unos pocos afortunados.

Aceptó casarse con Inuyasha demasiado pronto. Apenas llevaban unos meses saliendo oficialmente cuando se lo pidió y organizaron la boda en un solo mes. Su relación no había madurado lo suficiente y, a pesar de haber vivido con él tantos años, no lo conocía tan bien como ella imaginaba. Si su noviazgo hubiera sido más largo, podría haber previsto lo que sucedería y alejarse a tiempo. O, tal vez, podría haberlo ayudado a cambiar cuando aún no estaban presos por las cadenas del matrimonio y ella no era más que una carga para él.

Dejó el tenedor sobre su plato y decidió que ya no merecía la pena preocuparse por eso. El pasado era pasado y ya no podía cambiarse. Lamentarse a esas alturas solo serviría para infringirse más dolor. ¿Acaso no habían sufrido ya más que suficiente? Lo único que quería era regresar a su hogar y a su sencilla pero maravillosa nueva vida. Era muy feliz con su trabajo, su casita y sus preciosos niños. No necesitaba nada más. Si no perdía nada de eso, podía sobrevivir con un corazón roto.

A la hora de cortar la tarta, todos se levantaron para ver a la pareja. Izayoi e Inu No cortaron juntos un pedazo y posaron con sus hijos y nietos para una fotografía familiar. Izayoi guardaba en un álbum la fotografía de cada año. Las vio el día anterior y lloró por todos aquellos recuerdos. Apareció por primera vez en una de esas fotografías cuando tenía diez años. Pudo ver cómo sucesivamente en las fotografías se iba acercando a Inuyasha y lo miraba hasta que, de repente, eran marido y mujer. La última fotografía en la que ella aparecía fue del último año de matrimonio. Llevaba muchísimo maquillaje para cubrir las marcas de unos golpes y tenía la mirada de una persona que no residía en ese mundo. Inuyasha le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros, estaba muy borracho y seguro que apretaba para recordarle que debía comportarse y aparentar felicidad. No aguantó mucho más tiempo tras ese fatídico día.

― Hoy serás tú la primera en probar la tarta.

Tomó el plato que le ofrecían sus padres con manos temblorosas y ojos llorosos. Ellos siempre se tomaban como un homenaje la hora de dar la tarta y escogían muy cuidadosamente al afortunado. A ella se la dieron solo en dos ocasiones antes: su primer año en la familia y el año que se casó con Inuyasha, con quien la compartió desbordante de felicidad y embarazada. Aquel era su tercer pedazo de tarta.

Volvió a sentarse y probó la tarta. Antes de que pudiera darle a probar a los niños, un camarero les colocó dos generosas raciones delante. Tuvo que abandonar su porción de tarta para darles a los niños la suya por temor a que se mancharan. Después, tomó su plato y caminó por el salón concurrido, disfrutando de la música y de las charlas pasajeras mientras saboreaba la tarta de limón. Acaba de tomar otro pedazo de tarta cuando una prima se cruzó en su camino. Esa era Tsubaki si no se equivocaba.

― Pensé que nunca volverías a una fiesta de estas. ― dijo ― Como Inuyasha y tú os divorciasteis…

Frunció el ceño al escucharla. ¿Había olvidado que era la hija adoptiva de Inu No e Izayoi?

― Hola a ti también. ― masculló sintiendo que se agriaba el sabor de la tarta ― Siempre es un placer verte.

Tsubaki tuvo la inteligencia de no contestar a su desaire.

― ¿No te da miedo estar en la misma sala que Inuyasha? Escuché que tenías una orden de alejamiento…

― Estamos de celebración.

No podía permitir que le estropeara la fiesta con todo lo que se había esforzado para pasárselo bien y evitar a Inuyasha.

― Ah, claro. ― se azuzó el cabello sin interés ― ¿Sabes? Una mujer que se precia a sí misma, no habría aparecido por aquí.

Se acabó. El cupo de insultos que podía soportar tenía un límite que ella había sobrepasado con creces.

― ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?

― Ten cuidado, niña abandonada. ― la atacó justo donde más le dolía ― Si le dijera a mi padre que…

― ¿Qué vas a decirle? ― se armó de valor ― Igual debieras ser tú quien tuviera cuidado. Mi padre ― recalcó la palabra ― no dudará en quitaros de su lista si le tocáis las narices conmigo, y tu papá lo sabe bien.

A lo mejor estaba abusando un poco de su poder en la familia Taisho, pero, ¡qué demonios! Ella se lo merecía. Podía fruncir el ceño cuanto quisiese y gruñir molesta hasta quedarse ronca, mas no iba a amedrentarla. Estaba harta de que todo el mundo la viera como un ser inferior al que se podía pisotear.

― Espero que te lo pases bien en la fiesta. ― dijo al fin Tsubaki con voz venenosa ― Si te portas bien, seguro que tu ex marido está dispuesto a darte una buena paliza más tarde.

¿Cómo se atrevía? Ella qué sabría de ellos. Solo rumores. En realidad, nadie más que ella y el propio Inuyasha conocían la única verdad de lo que sucedió en su casa. Nadie más que ellos tenía derecho a inmiscuirse y hablar de esa forma. Mucho menos para vejarla. No había derecho.

― ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Se volvió al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha y lo encontró con cara de pocos amigos. Tsubaki, de repente, huía bien lejos de lo que seguramente habría sido un buen encontronazo con su ex marido.

― Nada importante… ― intentó alejarse.

Inuyasha tomó su mano y la detuvo.

― Mientes.

Necesitaba salir de allí. Actuó rápido, antes de que empezaran a cuchichear sobre ellos dos juntos. Le dio el plato con la tarta. Inuyasha estaba tan sorprendido que lo tomó entre sus manos sin ser capaz de emitir un solo sonido. Ella aprovechó la conmoción para salir de allí. Atravesó el salón a sabiendas de que Inuyasha no tardaría nada en recuperar la compostura para seguirla y salió de allí. El pasillo estaba abarrotado de camareros que daban vueltas de un lado a otro.

Se las ingenió para esquivar a los camareros y corrió hacia las escaleras que la llevarían al segundo piso. Una vez allí, caminó recta hacia los lavabos de mujeres y entró. Le pareció escuchar a Inuyasha llamándola justo antes de entrar. Usó el excusado y se lavó las manos y la cara, sintiéndose muy acalorada de repente. Cogió una toalla del toallero y se secó cuidadosamente. Se había jurado no permitir que le afectaran las palabras de aquellos que conocían su historia. Llevaba tres años preparándose para enfrentarse a las miradas y los cuchicheos de la gente. ¿Por qué se sentía tan pequeña?

Inuyasha la esperaba en el corredor con la espalda apoyada en la pared. En ese momento, ya no se sentía tan incómoda por estar a solas con él. Le gustara o no, su cuerpo volvía a dominarla.

― Habla conmigo, Kagome.

Su voz sonaba tan sincera… Eso era justamente lo que habría deseado siete años atrás, antes de que su matrimonio empezara a irse a pique.

― No lo entiendes…

― Creo que nadie aquí lo entenderá mejor que yo, Kagome.

Nadie más. Lo que sucedió entre ellos era cosa de los dos y jamás había dicho una sola palabra fuera del juzgado o de la consulta de su psicólogo. Bueno, eso si no contaba la hora de las confidencias con Charlie. Inuyasha era su agresor, pero no mentía al decir que era el único que podía comprenderla. ¿Quién mejor que la mano ejecutora? ¿Era de verdad posible que sus ojos reflejaran culpabilidad y arrepentimiento? ¿Inuyasha podía amarla como ella deseaba ser amada? ¿Podía volver a confiar en él?

Antes de que pudiera percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, había roto la distancia entre los dos para tomar sus manos, ponerse de puntillas y besarlo. Solo quería un beso, un dulce beso que le recordara por qué estaba enamorada de ese hombre a pesar de todo el daño y el sufrimiento que le había causado. Inuyasha le dio la respuesta: porque su corazón seguía latiendo desbocado cuando él la besaba; porque el mundo dejaba de existir estando a su lado; porque era el hombre que le dio a sus dos adorados hijos; porque era cuanto había deseado en toda su vida. Nunca fue una mujer muy ambiciosa. Lo único que le interesaba era el amor de Inuyasha, con eso se conformaba. Al tener por fin una vida, surgía en ella una nueva forma de amar más profunda y compleja.

Entraron a hurtadillas en una habitación. Parecía un salón de reuniones más pequeño del que ellos empleaban abajo. Le quitó la chaqueta del esmoquin a Inuyasha de un tirón y empezó a desabotonar los botones de su camisa con premura. Necesitaba tocarlo. ¡Podían irse a la mierda todos esos hipócritas que los esperaban abajo! Ojalá les sirviera de cotilleo su desaparición porque, mientras tanto, ella sería la mujer más feliz del mundo durante unos instantes. Inuyasha sería suyo, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Le abrió la camisa y acarició su torso, fascinada. Las líneas de su musculatura estaban bien marcadas, como ella las recordaba. Necesitaba recuperar algo de peso, pero ella no dejaba de desearlo. Ya tendría tiempo de engordarlo. Sus manos descendieron sobre su abdomen y dieron con la cinturilla del pantalón. Abrió el cinturón, bajó la cremallera de la bragueta y acarició el bulto de su entrepierna como antaño. Él era siempre tan grande, tan duro y tan potente. Apartó el elástico del bóxer y acarició la carne sensible. Inuyasha se estremeció.

― Ah, Kagome…

Ahí fue cuando perdió el control. La falda de su vestido no tardó en ser enrollada en su cintura y ella fue bruscamente alzada. La sentó sobre una mesa y sus bragas desaparecieron. Eso dejó de preocuparla unos instantes después, cuando la embistió de una rápido y dura sacudida. Le clavó las uñas en la espalda, rodeó sus caderas con sus piernas para obligarlo a empujar bien fuerte, y lo besó mientras sus caderas hacían instintivamente todo el trabajo. Solo se escuchaba el frus frus de la tela del vestido contra la mesa y sus jadeos entrecortados cuando dejaban de besarse unos instantes para coger aire. Se contrajo al notar que el orgasmo se acercaba y arqueó la espalda feliz y abandonada al sentir que la invadía. Notó cómo Inuyasha también se tensaba como solía hacerlo habitualmente al inicio del orgasmo; luego, cayó sobre ella, moviendo todavía las caderas suavemente para terminar de liberarse.

Tardaron unos minutos en recobrar el aliento y otros pocos más en recomponerse. Inuyasha la ayudó a incorporarse y se colocaron la ropa lo mejor que pudieron sobre sus sudorosos cuerpos tras el acto sexual salvaje. Sería difícil que nadie notara que acababan de mantener relaciones. Tampoco estaba segura de querer ocultarlo. Últimamente, empezaba a ver a Inuyasha de otra forma. Estaba demostrando poder ser un padre fantástico para sus hijos y con ella era más considerado que nunca. Eso solo podía significar que su rehabilitación funcionaba, ¿no?

― ¿Podemos hablar ahora, Kagome?

Después de hacer el amor, muy astuto. Aunque la verdad era que ella ya no tenía ganas de huir. Iba siendo hora de enfrentarse a ciertas cosas y de encontrar nuevas soluciones. Estaba claro que ya no podría marcharse sin él, no tan fácilmente.

― El otro día te asusté…

Eso no se lo podía discutir. En verdad, se asustó tanto de él como de sí misma.

― Pero no era mentira. Quiero recuperarte… ― la atrapó entre la mesa y él poniendo ambas manos a cada lado de su cuerpo ― Sé que he sido un marido penoso y que tienes motivos sobrados para quererme muerto…

― Eso no…

― Déjame terminar, por favor. ― apoyó la frente contra la suya ― Cuando te perdí, estaba tan enfadado que tiré hasta la última botella de alcohol que había en casa; entonces, me di cuenta de lo importante que eras. Te había perdido por un estúpido vicio que me llevó a hacer cosas que…

Comprendió en ese instante lo dura que se le estaba haciendo esa confesión a Inuyasha. Tenía los ojos húmedos y las mejillas sonrojadas que reflejaban la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo de sí mismo. Ella no lo quería ver humillado. Los dos habían sufrido más que suficiente. Levantó los brazos y le limpió con los dedos las lágrimas que aún no habían salido.

― No sabes lo mucho que lo siento… ― musitó ― Nunca te valoré…

― No eres la primera persona que se da cuenta de lo importante que es alguien hasta haberlo perdido. ― se escuchó decir a sí misma ― Si eres capaz de comprender lo que sucedió y arrepentirte, creo que puedo perdonarte.

― ¿Puedes perdonarme? ¿De verdad? ― la tomó entre sus brazos con los ojos brillantes ― ¿Cómo puedes ser tan buena?

Porque lo amaba. ¿Qué sentido tenía guardar tanto odio dentro cuando había tanto por lo que amar? Estaba harta de huir de sus propios sentimientos. Iba siendo hora de escuchar a su corazón y hacer unos reajustes en su vida.

― Me gustaría que nos siguiéramos viendo, si tú quieres. ― admitió.

― ¿Quieres que volvamos a salir juntos? ― asintió con la cabeza ― ¿Ser novios de nuevo?

― Sí, creo que nos convendría ir más despacio que aquella vez. ― apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, justo sobre su corazón ― Aún tengo dudas, ― confesó ― y tenemos mucho que rehacer.

― Entonces, ¿podría decirse que estoy en período de prueba?

Asintió con la cabeza sin apartarse de la comodidad de su abrazo.

― Tendré que demostrarte que puedo ser el mejor marido del mundo.

Sonrió al escuchar su respuesta. Estaba deseando verlo.

Continuará…


	8. A prueba

**Capítulo 8: A prueba**

Efectivamente, se había propuesto ser el mejor marido del mundo. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciera falta para que Kagome no tuviera una sola queja de él. Quería recuperarla y esa era la segunda oportunidad que tanto había estado esperando para redimirse de sus errores. No más alcohol, no más violencia, no más infidelidades y no más tabaco. Dejar los cigarrillos, el único vicio que había conservado, le costó todo su autocontrol. A Kagome le desagradaba el olor desde siempre, pero nunca tuvo en cuenta lo desagradable que debía resultar para ella besarlo. Además, había leído que los niños eran grandes fumadores pasivos. ¿Acaso quería ser el culpable de que tuvieran cáncer de pulmón?

La distancia era el mayor problema para su relación. Aun así, estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para reunirse con su familia todos los fines de semana. Trabajaba el doble de lunes a jueves para el viernes por la tarde coger un vuelo de cinco horas que lo llevaría hasta su familia a media noche. Los niños solían estar acostados cuando él llegaba; Kagome lo esperaba despierta. Pasaban el fin de semana entero juntos hasta que el domingo por la tarde tomaba otro vuelo. Aquel ritmo era agotador a decir verdad. No obstante, se negaba a ver a su familia menos de lo que lo hacía. Una conferencia diaria por _Skype_ no era suficiente. Quería abrazarlos y besarlos. Tres años en soledad le habían enseñado lo importante que era el calor de una familia, de su adorada familia.

No se lo habían contado a nadie. Kagome no quería decirlo todavía; decía no sentirse preparada. Él sabía la verdad, leía entre líneas. No confiaba en que aquel experimento fuera a terminar bien. Bueno, no se lo reprochaba. Ya la había decepcionado de todas las formas posibles en el pasado, no era de extrañar un poco de desconfianza por su parte. ¿Para qué estaba haciendo todo aquello? Para demostrarle que podía ser el marido que ella deseaba, el que ella merecía. No le fallaría una segunda vez y, a medida que el tiempo fuera pasando, lo terminaría comprendiendo. Podía ser un hombre paciente cuando se lo proponía. ¿No lo fue para esperar a que ella fuera mayor de edad?

El problema era que ciertas circunstancias requerían su atención más inmediata. A los dos meses de su renovado noviazgo, Kagome le dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada de nuevo. Ninguno de los dos lo había planeado y ambos sabían que, tener otro hijo en las condiciones en las que se encontraban, complicaría aún más la ya compleja situación familiar. Secretamente, también le veía el lado positivo. El nacimiento de otro hijo podría servir para acelerar las cosas entre ellos.

Al quinto mes de gestación de Kagome, empezó a preocuparse muy seriamente. Su relación no cambiaba. Seguía yendo a pasar los fines de semana a su casa, compartían cama, cuidaban de los niños juntos. Todo parecía normal. La realidad no era tan sencilla. Tenían un buen problema de comunicación. Cuando le decía que la amaba, ella lo evitaba como si tuviera la peste. Ya no sabía qué hacer para convencerla de que era el hombre adecuado para ella, de que había cambiado. La ampliación de su familia se hacía cada vez más inminente, y él no quería seguir viviendo así. Quería tenerlos a los cuatro, siempre. Levantarse cada día y verlos. ¿Estaba pidiendo algo extraño?

Una vez al mes, eran ellos los que iban a su apartamento. Esto era así porque Setsu tenía que acudir a la consulta del psiquiatra infantil el sábado por la mañana. Como excepción y por su amistad, había concedido en pasarle consulta los sábados para que no faltara a clase. Notaba a Kagome incómoda en la casa que ella misma decoró, en la que ellos vivieron. Se planteó tirar todos los muebles y comprar nuevos para que ella no estuviera tan tensa, pero dudaba que eso lo solucionase. El único lugar en el que estaba tranquila era en el balcón. Al menos hizo algo bien diseñando aquella estructura para ella. Tendría que ser idiota para no darse cuenta de que le encantaba.

No sabía cómo acercarse a ella. Parecía tan feliz y se esforzaba tanto por recibirlo cálidamente que no se atrevía a recriminarle que le estaba engañando. Algo fallaba. Sentía todo el tiempo que Kagome tenía una pregunta crucial que plantearle, oculta y aplastada por miedos del pasado. Si se armara de valor para decirlo, para que los dos hablaran de una vez de lo que sucedió en su matrimonio, estaba convencido de que serían capaces de seguir adelante. Sabía que era un tema muy doloroso con unos recuerdos terribles, pero tenían que hablar de ello. Se daba cuenta de que lo necesitaban. Ahora bien, Kagome prefería hablar con ese estúpido periquito que lo despertaba con sus gritos estridentes al alba. ¿Cómo podía dormir ella con ese ruido infernal?

Ya estaban en la última semana de noviembre. Ese fin de semana, Kagome y él habían planeado llevar a los niños al centro comercial para descubrir discretamente qué querían de regalo para navidad. Él lo compraría en su ciudad y lo llevaría justo para el día de navidad a casa de Kagome. Seguro que los niños se llevarían una decepción al poner la casa patas arriba y no encontrar nada. Kagome le dijo que era una auténtica odisea esconder los regalos cada año.

Tenía que hablar muy seriamente con Kagome sobre las navidades. Sus padres lo habían invitado a casa y sabía muy bien que a ella también. Esperarían que uno de los dos acudiera como mínimo. Seguramente, primero se asegurarían de saber si Kagome iría para decidir si él podía estar en la casa o no. Sabía muy bien que, desde su divorcio, él había pasado a un segundo plano en su hogar y en casi todos los lugares. Su vida laboral era lo único que no había caído en desgracia. Si Kagome rehusaba ir, sus padres lo esperarían con absoluta seguridad, pero él quería pasar las navidades con sus hijos. ¡Menudo lío! Seguro que sospecharían si no iba a casa ninguno de los dos. Por eso, era muy importante que Kagome y él hablaran sobre su familia y sobre ellos. ¿Por cuánto tiempo iban a ocultarse?

El avión lo dejó a las once y media en el aeropuerto, como ya era habitual. Pidió un taxi y consultó su correo en la tablet mientras lo llevaba a casa de Kagome. Mensajes de su ayudante con su agenda de la semana siguiente, sus facturas del mes, mensajes de clientes que pedían su consejo y mensajes del ayuntamiento con la petición de unos planos para construir un puente único. Iba a tener mucho trabajo el próximo mes.

Al llegar, Kagome lo esperaba en el porche, como ya era habitual. Estaba sentada en el balancín, envuelta en una manta, leyendo una novela. Dejó el libro de lado cuando lo vio y se levantó. No pudo evitar notar que le costaba levantarse. ¿A quién se le ocurría esperarle en esas condiciones? Estaba embarazada, era de noche, y hacía frío. Pagó al taxista, cogió su maleta y atravesó el camino de entrada para reunirse con ella en el porche.

― No puedes seguir esperándome en el porche, Kagome.

― ¿Por qué no?

― Hace mucho frío y es muy tarde. Debes de estar agotada. ― le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y la guió hacia el interior de la casa ― Estás embarazada, Kagome. Tienes que cuidarte más.

― Tengo que esperarte. ― insistió ― No puedo dejar la puerta de casa abierta.

Esas palabras le dolieron más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Kagome podría cerrar la puerta e irse a la cama tranquilamente si le diera una copia de la llave. Él entraría en casa por la noche, se metería en la cama con ella y todos tan tranquilos. Sin embargo, no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para darle una copia de la llave de su casa.

― Además, me moría de ganas por enseñarte esto.

Su enfado se disipó en parte al ver la ecografía. Tomó con delicadeza el papel y le echó un vistazo al bebé. No parecía que nada estuviera fuera de lugar, era perfecto.

― ¡Mira! ― señaló ― ¡Es una niña!

Se fijó en la segunda viñeta y, efectivamente, parecía que sería una niña. No había ningún indicio de que pudiera ser un niño. Los genitales se atisbaban a ver muy claramente. Sonrió. ¡Una niña! Después de haber tenido dos hijos, recibiría encantado a una niñita. Seguro que sería tan bonita como su madre.

― Ya podemos ir pensando en el nombre.

Eso disipó su enfado del todo. Kagome quería incluirlo en una decisión tan importante como la de ponerle un nombre a su hija. ¡Estaba encantado! Aunque tuvieran mucho que solucionar todavía, en algunas cuestiones, Kagome siempre lo sorprendía muy gratamente. Volvió a estudiar la ecografía, fascinado, y subió al dormitorio con Kagome pensando en su hija no nata. Estaba deseando conocerla y poder ser para ella el padre que no pudo ser para sus otros dos hijos cuando nacieron.

A la mañana siguiente, llevó a los niños al parque tras haber ayudado a Kagome a ordenar la casa. En su estado, necesitaba toda la ayuda que él pudiera proporcionarle. Mientras que ella preparaba la comida, jugó al fútbol con los niños. Kei era demasiado pequeño, aún pateaba la pelota muy flojo, pero Setsu empezaba a darle fuerza a sus tiros. Desde que Kagome lo apuntó al equipo de fulbito del colegio, estaba más centrado que nunca y mejoraba por momentos en sus estudios. Con un poco de suerte, conseguirían que no repitiera curso; para el curso siguiente, ya estaría a la par que sus compañeros. Iban poco a poco.

Los niños fueron a jugar a la consola al volver a casa. Él se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde Kagome preparaba algo que olía realmente bien. En la mesa ya había una tortilla recién hecha, una ensalada y croquetas. En la vitrocerámica, ella preparaba lo que parecía carne guisada. Le vio echar vino blanco de espaldas a él y remover el guiso para que se integrara.

― Ya hemos vuelto, Kagome.

Saltó al escucharlo. Como dejaban la puerta abierta de día, algo impensable en la ciudad en la que él vivía, ella no se había percatado de que volvieron a casa. Giró la cabeza para mirarlo y paseó la mirada entre él y la botella de vino. ¿No creería que él...? Se confirmaron sus pensamientos cuando ella se apresuró a guardar la botella en la nevera, como si creyera que iba a quitársela y a bebérsela de un solo trago. No podía dejarlo pasar. Simplemente, no podía.

― No voy a beber, Kagome.

― Y‐Ya lo sé…

No, no lo sabía.

― He dejado de beber, Kagome. ― repitió ― No hace falta que escondas la botella en cuanto salga de la cocina, ni que la tires. No voy a tocarla.

― ¿Y eso cómo lo sé?

Los hombros le temblaron y escuchó el inconfundible sonido de un sollozo. ¿Tanto miedo tenía de él? ¿No se daba cuenta de que era él quien más tenía que perder? Si volvía a golpearla, lo meterían en la cárcel de nuevo durante más tiempo, le prohibirían ver a sus hijos por completo, la orden de alejamiento se volvería mucho más severa aunque, actualmente, se la estaban saltando. Y ese era el menor de sus problemas. Lo que más temía era volver a perderlos.

― Tienes que confiar en mí Kagome o esto no va a funcionar.

― No es tan sencillo…

― Claro que no lo es, mi amor. ― admitió ― No es sencillo para ninguno de los dos. ¿Crees que yo no tengo miedo a esa orden de alejamiento y a todo lo que perderé si tú decides no confiar en mí?

Se fue acercando gradualmente.

― Los dos tenemos que arriesgarnos.

― ¿Y si me equivoco? ― se llevó una mano a la boca para contener un sollozo.

― Entonces, será que merezco estar entre rejas.

Si volvía a ponerle una mano encima a Kagome para hacer algo que no fuera tratarla con el amor y el respeto que ella se merecía, el lugar que debía ocupar no era otro que el de una celda en prisión. Ya le había causado más que suficiente dolor a sus seres queridos. Pasó su mano sobre su espalda en lo que era una caricia, intentando reconfortarla. Kagome se volvió y lo abrazó. Hundió la cabeza en su clavícula y sollozó contra él. Quería hablar, pues ya lo había conseguido. ¿Mejoraría su relación a partir de ese momento?

― Te he tenido a prueba demasiado tiempo, ¿verdad? ― preguntó de repente ― Ya te debes estar impacientando…

Sí, la verdad era que estaba de los nervios, pero mantenía la calma frente a ella para no preocuparla. Sabía que para Kagome también estaba siendo muy difícil. Tenía su trabajo, su casa, sus hijos y él volvía a su vida y lo descolocaba todo. De repente, estaba embarazada cuando ella no lo deseaba, temía que no le renovaran el contrato por su embarazo y, mientras tanto, se enfrentaba a sus peores temores con él. No era justo que le pidiera una respuesta tan inmediata, pero tenía miedo. No quería que otra hija suya naciera en las mismas condiciones que Kei.

― De verdad que lo estoy intentando… ― musitó ― Aún necesito más tiempo…

― De acuerdo. ― concedió al fin ― Iremos a tu ritmo, ¿vale?

Para la hora de comer, los dos estaban más tranquilos. Los niños no tardaron en animarlos con sus payasadas, haciendo que regresaran a la normalidad. Fregó él la vajilla después de comer, y obligó a Kagome a echarse una siesta. Necesitaba reposo antes de salir. Se ocupó de recoger todo lo que vio fuera de lugar y jugó con los niños hasta que Kagome se levantó de su siesta a las cinco.

Se vistieron y cogieron el coche de Kagome para ir a la ciudad. Condujo él a disgusto. No sabía cómo Kagome podía circular en esa chatarra. Un día de esos, si no cambiaba de coche a tiempo, la dejaría tirada. La única razón por la que todavía no le había comprado un Mercedes estupendo que había visto en un catálogo era que no quería intimidarla, ni que pensara que quería comprarla. Todo a su tiempo.

La miró de reojo durante el trayecto y meditó. ¿Qué podía hacer para que Kagome dejara de tener miedo? Aquella situación requería un acto hacia ella verdaderamente impactante por su parte.

* * *

De verdad que lo estaba intentando. Tenía que reconocer que Inuyasha se había comportado maravillosamente en los últimos cinco meses. Su comportamiento era intachable y como padre estaba dando la talla. Se había propuesto demostrar que podía ser un buen marido y un gran padre, e iba a por todas. No, no ponía en duda sus esfuerzos, solo sus intenciones. ¿Le estaba diciendo toda la verdad? Odiaría perdonarlo para descubrir después que todo fue una patraña para volver a tenerla bajo su control. No quería confiar y llevarse el peor chasco de su vida por segunda vez.

Dejarlo tampoco sería fácil. Había demasiadas complicaciones. Los niños eran la principal. Con sus familiares y amigos no había problema porque lo estaban manteniendo en secreto. No quería que la gente cuchicheara, ni se metiera donde no les llamaban. Ellos y nadie más decidirían su futuro juntos o separados. Sin embargo, los niños podrían verse implicados de lleno en una segunda ruptura, más dolorosa que la anterior. Setsu ya estaba muy afectado y Kei podría estar a punto de descubrir lo que era perder algo que ya le era querido. En los últimos meses, Kei había empezado a ver a Inuyasha verdaderamente como a un padre. Hasta entonces, la palabra "papá" no había tenido ningún significado para él. ¿Cómo echarlo de su vida cuando comprometía tanto la felicidad de sus hijos?

Estaba hecha un lío. Tampoco deseaba que Inuyasha volviera a la cárcel. No tenía la impresión de que él mereciera estar entre rejas. Y, si en verdad se había rehabilitado, no sería para nada justo. De momento, ella se había comportado como una auténtica estúpida con la botella de vino blanco. ¿Por qué creyó que Inuyasha trataría de beber ese vino? En el aniversario de sus padres bebió agua y no le había visto beber nada que contuviera alcohol. Una cerveza que se tomó un día era sin alcohol. No tenía motivos reales para sospechar por el momento. Solo la sombra de unos recuerdos nefastos que se negaban a remitir y darle la paz que necesitaba.

Se acarició el vientre, notando que el bebé se movía. ¿Qué era lo que sentía ella? Su psicólogo le dijo muy claro que debía pensar en sí misma antes de pensar en los demás. Ella amaba a Inuyasha. Ese sentimiento era tan claro ese día como lo fue diez y quince años atrás. ¿Confiaba en él? ¿Pondría las manos en el fuego por él? Eso era lo que no tenía tan claro y, hasta que no se aclarara, no podrían ser felices ninguno de los dos.

En el centro comercial, los niños se recorrieron todas las jugueterías, desordenando todas las baldas para poner a prueba todos los juguetes. Para cuando entraron en la cuarta juguetería, ya tenían muy claro qué juguetes podían comprarles a cada uno. Lo verdaderamente difícil fue decirles que no iban a comprar nada ese día cuando empezaron a pedir. Inuyasha no pudo resistirlo como ella, no estaba acostumbrado a las excesivas peticiones de los niños. Le compró a cada uno un muñeco de _Transformers_ de la última película que no tardaron en sacar de la caja y poner a prueba. Ella lo miró con desaprobación. Los tenía muy mimados.

Después, se dirigieron hacia una cafetería junto a un parque de juegos para tomar algo. Tal y como predijo, los niños dejaron tirados los juguetes nuevos en una silla y salieron corriendo a la piscina de bolas. Inuyasha fue a comprar cuatro tazas de chocolate caliente. Lo miró marchar con una sonrisa. Inuyasha siempre destacaba, fuera a donde fuera. En los últimos cinco meses, había recuperado unos diez kilos yendo al gimnasio y alimentándose mejor y volvía a ser el hombre que ella conoció. Nunca se había considerado una persona superficial, pero le encantaba ese Inuyasha más fuerte y hercúleo. Era curioso, pues el hecho de que incrementara su musculatura debiera atormentarla. Sin embargo, eso no era algo que le quitara el sueño por las noches. Si quería golpearla, lo haría con un brazo musculoso o sin él. Así de simple.

No quería creer que Inuyasha fuera capaz de volver a golpearla. La primera vez que la golpeó, tampoco pudo aceptarlo, por supuesto. Jamás habría imaginado que él le pondría una mano encima. En esa ocasión, veía a Inuyasha de una forma muy diferente. Le parecía un hombre nuevo, incapaz de hacer daño. ¿Significaba eso que podía darle la confianza que tanto ansiaba?

― Mira a quién me he encontrado por aquí.

Apartó la mirada de la espalda de Inuyasha frente a la barra de la cafetería y se volvió sin levantarse para encontrarse frente a frente con una de sus peores pesadillas. Solo la vio en una ocasión, cuatros años atrás, mas sería capaz de reconocerla en cualquier parte. Kikio Tama no era una mujer fácil de olvidar y no precisamente por su buen carácter. Sintió pánico. ¿Por qué estaba Kikio allí? ¿Habría visto a Inuyasha? ¿Él sabía algo de ella? ¿Cómo reaccionaría en caso de verla? ¡Y los niños estaban allí!

Se decidió a ignorarla, a hacer como que no la había oído, ni la había visto. Prefería ser grosera y comportarse como una estúpida a permitir que ella volviera a destrozarle la vida. Ya sufrió bastante a causa de su veneno.

― Ignorarme no te pega nada. ― dijo a su espalda ― ¡Qué solita estás! ¿Tus mocosos te han abandonado?

En verdad no le pegaba nada ignorarla, mucho menos después de que llamara mocosos a sus hijos. ¡Nadie insultaba a sus hijos! Por ellos era capaz de encontrar todo el valor del que no dispuso para sí misma.

― ¡Te prohíbo que hables así de mis hijos! ― se levantó de golpe ― ¡Márchate!

― Si la gatita tiene uñas, ¡qué sorpresa! ― se cruzó de brazos sin ningún temor a su arranque de ira ― ¿Dónde las escondías cuando tu marido te partía la cara?

Había llegado demasiado lejos. Extendió los brazos dispuesta a agarrarla y sacudirla para obligarle a disculparse cuando Inuyasha regresó. Las dos se quedaron mudas, completamente paralizadas. Kikio se puso pálida al verlo. Seguro que no esperaba en absoluto que Inuyasha y ella volvieran a estar juntos. Eso le causó cierto placer mezquino. Al fin y al cabo, Inuyasha volvió buscándola a ella, no a Kikio, a quien abandonó. Por desgracia, ese momento terminó demasiado rápido. Kikio se conservaba muy bien… ¿Inuyasha se habría fijado?

― Esto sí que es inesperado… ― dijo Kikio al fin ― ¿Estáis juntos otra vez?

Ni Inuyasha, ni ella dijeron una sola palabra. La respuesta era tan obvia.

― ¡No puedo creer que seas tan estúpida! ― le dijo entonces ― ¿No aprendiste la lección?

― ¿Y tú Kikio? ― intervino al fin Inuyasha ― ¿No aprendiste lo que le sucede a las personas que intentan meterse entre Kagome y yo?

¿Qué había sucedido entre Inuyasha y Kikio que ella no supiera? Sabía que su relación se acabó; probablemente, antes de que él ingresara en la cárcel. ¿Qué no le había contado Rin? De hecho, nadie que no fuera Inuyasha y la propia Kikio sabía lo que sucedió entre ellos.

― No tendrás siempre la sartén por el mango. ― le advirtió ― Tengo una cuenta pendiente contigo. ― le recordó con una sonrisa venenosa ― Espero que os vaya muy bien. Dicen que el morado será el color de la próxima temporada.

A Inuyasha le temblaban las manos que sostenían la bandeja con las tazas de chocolate por la furia contenida. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría su enfado? Kikio se había extralimitado en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Era hora de poner fin a todo aquello.

― Ese comentario ha estado muy fuera de lugar y errado. ― dijo al fin con más seguridad y confianza de la que esperaba ― Inuyasha no volverá a golpearme, nunca.

― ¡Cuánta confianza! ― exclamó ― Espero que no te sientas demasiado estúpida cuando te dé una paliza…

Inuyasha dio un paso amenazante hacia delante. Iba a por Kikio y no sabía cómo acabaría aquello si no lo detenía. Tampoco sabía cómo podía detenerlo. Ella misma sentía cosquillas en los dedos por las ganas de estrangular a Kikio. Sin embargo, fue la voz de Setsu y la entrada a la carrera de Kei lo que detuvo la incipiente pelea.

― Vete.

Se quedó helada al escuchar la voz de su propio hijo. Nunca lo había visto hablar de esa forma tan fría y calculada, ni mirar a alguien con tanto odio en la mirada. Para ser un niño, había conseguido ser de lo más intimidante. Kikio no se movió. Entonces, Setsu cogió uno de los chocolates de la bandeja que portaba su padre y, ante la mirada atónita de sus padres y de su hermano, se lo tiró encima a Kikio. La mujer gritó al notar el chocolate hirviendo sobre la ropa y se marchó maldiciendo por lo alto algo sobre su venganza. No le pareció que hubiera que hacerle mucho caso; solo parecía una histérica.

Kei cogió otro chocolate y se alejó, temiendo que la posible bronca que le caería a Setsu por tirarle el chocolate a la mujer se extendiera a él. Setsu, en cambio, volvió la mirada furiosa hacia su padre, quien aún no lograba reaccionar ante lo que acababa de suceder. Nunca había visto a Inuyasha tan afectado por algo.

― Tú pegaste a mamá. ― dijo instantes después de marcharse su hermano ― ¡Le hiciste daño!

Al fin salió a la luz. Se esforzó porque su hijo jamás descubriera el daño que su padre le hizo. Al principio, cuando era un niño de dos años, era más sencillo porque no era necesario ocultar los golpes bajo maquillaje. Lo olvidaba en seguida. Al hacerse más mayor, tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para ocultar las marcas que tanto la avergonzaban. Él solo era un niño… Al parecer, tal y como sospechaba el psiquiatra infantil, vio más de lo que nunca admitió en casa. Llevaba años guardándose para sí mismo todo ese rencor.

Calmar a Setsu fue una tarea de lo más complicada. Tras esa confesión, empezó a llorar y no dejó de hacerlo durante horas. A su padre no lo quería cerca y su hermano pequeño no entendía qué mosca le había picado. Inuyasha estaba destrozado, incapaz de ocuparse de sí mismo. Llegaron a casa trabajosamente y lo dejó al cargo de Kei. Ella subió al dormitorio de Setsu, le puso el pijama y se tumbó con él en la cama. Su hijo mayor lloró durante mucho rato hasta que al fin se atrevió a hablarle y a hacerle preguntas que llevaba mucho tiempo guardando. Ahí descubrió que ya era momento de disipar todos sus temores y los de Setsu. Podían confiar en Inuyasha. Él no volvería a hacerles daño.

Consultó el reloj de la mesilla cuando Inuyasha asomó la cabeza. Eran las nueve y media de la noche. Setsu ya no lloraba. Se habían tumbado en la cama y se abrazaba a ella con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro. Ya estaba listo para hablar con su padre. Le indicó a Inuyasha que podía pasar y se levantó. Inuyasha se sentó en la cama y le revolvió el cabello a su hijo con cariño.

― Prepararé algo para cenar, ¿de acuerdo?

Bajó a la cocina y se puso a preparar unos sándwiches. No le apetecía cocinar a esas horas. Kei ya había cenado con su padre sobras del mediodía. Menos mal que Inuyasha se había recuperado lo suficiente como para hacerse cargo de su otro hijo. Cogió la mano de Kei y subió las escaleras con él. Lo dejó en su habitación con la promesa de que volvería en seguida a contarle un cuento.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí si pegaste a mamá?

Se detuvo junto a la puerta al escucharlo y esperó.

― Porque la quiero muchísimo y a vosotros también. Sé que me comporté mal… ― confesó ― Le pedí perdón y ella me perdonó.

― ¿Cómo cuando yo perdoné a Kaito en el patio?

Ese era el niño de quinto que le puso un ojo morado a Setsu.

― Sí, algo parecido…

― ¿Y volverás a hacerlo? ― preguntó con desconfianza.

― ¡Nunca! ― juró ― No os haré daño. Ni a ti, ni a tus hermanos, ni mucho menos a tu madre. Os amo a todos, y, a las personas que se ama, hay que protegerlas.

Escogió ese momento para entrar. Inuyasha cogió la bandeja y la llevó a la mesa junto a la ventana. Setsu lo siguió y se subió a una silla para tomar su cena. Mientras mordía el primer sándwich, señaló su juguete nuevo, al cual dejó de hacerle caso horas antes. Inuyasha lo colocó en pie sobre la mesa y los vio trastear con él. De repente, el muñeco habló y los dos se rieron. Ella misma salió de la habitación con una sonrisa.

Era verdad. Ella perdonó a Inuyasha por todos sus errores del pasado, por todo el dolor que le infringió. Decidió confiar en él.

Continuará…

* * *

**Queda un capítulo y epílogo.**


	9. Te amo

**Capítulo 9: Te amo**

Tuvo toda la semana entera para reflexionar sobre lo acontecido el fin de semana: la conversación en la cocina entre Inuyasha y ella sobre la confianza; y la reaparición de Kikio y el descubrimiento del verdadero trauma de Setsu. Fueron muchas emociones juntas en un mismo día. El domingo todos estaban agotados y no tenían ganas de discutir por lo sucedido. Por eso, concedieron aplazarlo para la semana siguiente.

A lo largo de la semana, había sufrido una avalancha de emociones que tal vez estuvieran siendo acrecentadas por su propio embarazo. Sintió angustia, temor, rabia e incluso felicidad en determinados momentos. Tenía mucho que afrontar todavía, más de lo que imaginó en un principio. Inuyasha había recuperado su confianza. Ya estaba perdonado por el pasado y sabía, algo en su corazón se lo gritaba, que él nunca volvería a golpearla. Se había rehabilitado por completo, no estaba fingiendo. Aun así, había mucho por resolver antes de darle la gran noticia.

Tenían que hablar de los niños urgentemente. Su familia había permanecido desestructurada lo suficiente como para que cada cual fuera víctima de su propio trauma. Setsu había guardado para sí mismo lo que vio de más pequeño durante tres años. Parecía más tranquilo después de aclarar las cosas con su padre y con ella, y admitía que no fueron del todo sinceros con él. ¿Cómo iban a contarle la cruel realidad a un niño tan pequeño? Por otra parte, Kei necesitaba conocer a su padre y el lugar que representaba en su vida. Aunque su relación con su padre había madurado en los últimos cinco meses, necesitaba su figura más de lo que ella habría podido imaginar. Antes, estaba tan cegada por el temor que no fue capaz de ver los demonios que acechaban a sus hijos. Finalmente, estaba la niña que nacería en cuatro meses. ¿Iba a permitir que naciera sin un padre, como Kei? ¿O que se viera envuelta en una situación familiar más compleja como aquella en la que se encontraban? Setsu y Kei tenían los apellidos de su padre, pero, actualmente, no estaban casados. Su hija no tendría el apellido de su padre. Era todo tan complicado.

Además, necesitaba hablar con Inuyasha sobre Kikio y sobre todas las otras mujeres con las que la engañó. Necesitaba escuchar de sus propios labios por qué le fue infiel, qué le dieron esas mujeres que a ella le faltase. Quizás su respuesta la hiriese más profundamente, pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Kikio Tama había despertado en ella una furia ciega que llevaba años conteniendo. Inuyasha era su marido, no tenía ningún derecho a inmiscuirse y no volvería a hacerlo. Ni ella, ni nadie. Si Inuyasha le juraba fidelidad, se aseguraría de que ninguna lagarta volviera a tomarse esas libertades.

Con esa intención, viajó a la semana siguiente a casa de Inuyasha. Sacó a los niños del colegio antes, como ya era habitual cuando viajaban, y subieron al avión. Para las once llegaron a su destino; Inuyasha los esperaba apoyado en su Ferrari. Setsu corrió hacia él en cuanto lo vio y lo abrazó. Desde que habló con su padre, parecía mucho más relajado y cercano a su padre. Ya no había ningún tipo de barrera entre ellos. Kei aún no terminaba de soltarse con su padre. Permaneció a su lado, cogido de su mano, con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas sonrojadas. Siempre que veía a su padre por primera vez tras una semana distanciados, se mostraba muy tímido. ¿Inuyasha lo habría notado?

Apenas tuvieron tiempo para cumplir con sus intenciones iniciales ese mismo día. A la mañana siguiente, estuvieron en el psiquiatra infantil. El especialista ya había sido puesto al tanto de lo sucedido el fin de semana anterior y organizó una sesión para Inuyasha y Setsu. Ella esperó en la sala de juegos con Kei. Después, Inuyasha salió y tuvo que tomarle el relevo. El psiquiatra quería que le contara a Kei como se sintió entonces y cómo se sentía ahora. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas por contener las lágrimas frente a su hijo ante el recuerdo de su pasado y se dio cuenta, de repente, de que ya no era necesario luchar. Ya había ganado la batalla.

¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes? Jamás quiso separarse de Inuyasha a pesar de todo. Aguantó cinco años junto a él porque creía que podía cambiarlo. Finalmente, no tuvo más remedio que alejarse por el bien de Setsu aunque, en realidad, solo estaba buscando un descanso. El juicio fue una forma de darle cuerda a Inuyasha, para que se diera cuenta de que iba a perderla si no cambiaba. Llevaba tres años esperándolo, no temiéndolo. No era masoquista, ni estúpida. Se propuso cambiar a su marido y demostrarle lo valiosa que era para él, y lo consiguió. El día que lo abandonó, cinco años atrás, no dejaba de pensar en volver a su lado… Buscó a sus padres para que la ayudaran a hablar con él, a convencerlo para que dejara de beber. Inu No la convenció para denunciarlo después de sufrir un infarto al ver las consecuencias de los actos de su hijo mediano.

Inuyasha volvió a la consulta más tarde y les tocó afrontar la situación a los tres juntos. Aquella fue la consulta más larga de todas. Estuvieron tres horas allí en total. Para cuando salieron, Kei había abandonado la sala de juegos y los esperaba frente al despacho con mirada llorosa. Creía que se habían ido sin él. Salió machacada y, al mismo tiempo, aliviada. Para el mediodía, recuperó el apetito que creía perdido. Por la tarde, creyó que era el momento de hablar con Inuyasha, pero él cambió sus planes por completo al pedirle que lo acompañara a la reunión de alcohólicos anónimos de la parroquia. Le pareció que eso era mucho más importante.

Dejaron a los niños con los abuelos. Inuyasha los dejó. Cuando pasaban el fin de semana allí, Inuyasha solía llevarlos a casa de los abuelos para que los vieran y ellos pudieran tener un rato a solas. Nadie sabía todavía que estaban volviendo a salir juntos, ni que ella estaba esperando otro hijo. Sus padres adoptivos no la podían ver así. Deseaba poder contárselo pronto, pues no quería que se enfadaran al conocer a su nieta cuando no fueron informados tan siquiera de su embarazo. Al mismo tiempo, odiaba prohibirles a Setsu y a Kei que dijeran que estaba allí.

El grupo al que la llevó Inuyasha estaba formado por doce usuarios de los cuales ocho eran hombres y cuatro mujeres. La mayor parte de ellos acudían acompañados por familiares o amigos. Comprendió lo solo que debió sentirse Inuyasha acudiendo allí sin nadie que lo apoyase. El psicólogo que guiaba las sesiones pidió que a los asistentes se sentaran formando un círculo. Inuyasha le colocó una silla y le ayudó a sentarse antes de sentarse él a su lado. Lo primero que hicieron fue presentarse, tanto los usuarios como los acompañantes. Escuchó a cada uno con los ojos llorosos. Presentía que allí había historias realmente terribles y dolorosas.

― Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho y soy arquitecto. ― se presentó a su lado ― Hace tres años que no pruebo el alcohol. Admito que, al principio, me sentí tentado a recaer para ahogar las penas, pero, a día de hoy, ni siquiera se me pasa por la cabeza probarlo.

― ¿Por qué no Inuyasha? ― le preguntó el psicólogo.

― Porque tengo mucho que perder.

Y, para reforzar esa afirmación, agarró su mano y le dio un cariñoso apretón sin mirarla. El psicólogo la miró a ella. Bueno, no parecía tan difícil. Los demás acompañantes también lo habían hecho.

― Me llamo Kagome Taisho y soy la… ― eso iba a ser complicado de explicar ― soy la hermana adoptiva de Inuyasha y su ex mujer.

Tal y como suponía, se escuchó una oleada de cuchicheos. No estaba prohibido, ni era ilegal que se casaran, pues no eran hermanos de sangre. Sin embargo, para ciertas personas, no resultaba moral que ellos dos mantuvieran ese tipo de relación.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí Kagome?

― Porque Inuyasha me ha pedido que lo acompañe.

― Podrías haberte negado. ― insistió.

― Yo quería acompañarle. ― le devolvió el apretón de manos a Inuyasha.

No le hizo más preguntas. Todos allí ya se conocían, pues llevaban, por lo menos, más de un año acudiendo a terapia juntos, pero siempre se presentaban al inicio de cada sesión, al parecer.

A partir de entonces, el psicólogo planteó algunas preguntas cruciales y cada cual fue participando como en una mesa redonda. Los acompañantes participaban tanto como los propios usuarios de la terapia. Ella misma se vio envuelta en la discusión a lo largo que iba avanzando, y se descubrió a sí misma comprendiendo a Inuyasha. Si hubieran podido hacer eso antes de acabar en los tribunales, su matrimonio no se habría ido a pique. Sin embargo, allí, escuchando aquellos relatos, llegó a la conclusión de que no estaba preparada para lo que estaba sucediendo. No sabía cómo proceder, ni cómo hablar con él sin que creyera que lo estaba atacando. Intimidó a Inuyasha tanto como él la intimidó a ella. El arma de Inuyasha eran los puños; la de ella eran las palabras.

Para terminar con la sesión, el psicólogo les preguntó si tenían algo que compartir antes de marcharse. Primero, se levantó un _bróker_ estresado que confesó sentirse atrapado por los números que manejaba a diario. Dejar el alcohol le estaba costando una infinidad por el estrés al que estaba sometido en su trabajo. Después, una madre soltera sin trabajo que vivía de la caridad del estado y de la iglesia lloró explicando que el alcohol había supuesto un modo de escape de su desgraciada vida hasta que un día golpeó a su hijo. Desde entonces, se propuso dejarlo y todavía le temblaban las manos por el esfuerzo.

Justo cuando creían que nadie más hablaría, Inuyasha se levantó. Kagome alzó la vista hacia él, sorprendida. ¿Qué iba a compartir Inuyasha?

― Empecé a beber con más frecuencia en la universidad. ― recordó ― Todos mis compañeros lo hacían, decían que no estaba mal y que podía controlarlo. Yo les creí. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, fui volviéndome más y más adicto a ese líquido que me hacía sentir mejor. Al casarme, estaba decidido a no sobrepasar ciertos límites y de verdad que lo intenté.

Sí que lo intentó, ella lo sabía.

― Entonces, empezaron a llegar los problemas. Estaba creando mi negocio, era una época muy estresante. Mi mujer acababa de dar a luz, estaba enferma y bajo los efectos de una depresión, y no podía pedirle ayuda. Me sentía solo… ― admitió ― El alcohol me ayudaba a sobrellevarlo. También acudí a otras mujeres, buscando consuelo…

Tragó hondo al escucharlo. Nunca había escuchado la versión de Inuyasha, ni la imaginó tan descorazonadora.

― Hubo un momento en el que creía que podía dejarlo. Me propuse volver a hacerlo, las cosas iban mejor en casa y creí que podría... ― eso sucedió en su cuarto año de matrimonio ― Entonces, apareció en mi vida una persona que supo aprovecharse de mi debilidad y usarla para manipularme como a una marioneta. Ni siquiera recuerdo gran parte de lo que hice por esa época, pero sí sé que le hice mucho daño a mi mujer.

En ese momento, Inuyasha volvió la mirada hacia ella.

― Lo siento…

Inuyasha estaba llorando. Volvió a sentar a su lado y el psicólogo dio por terminada la sesión. Mientras que los otros asistentes se levantaban, ella sacó un pañuelo del bolso y le secó las lágrimas con dulzura. Después de aquella confesión, estaba destrozado.

― No me acosté con ellas… ― musitó él.

Su mano detuvo el movimiento al escucharlo. Aquellas palabras la dejaron paralizada.

― No sé si esto te alegrará o te molestará más, pero no te fue infiel con un montón de mujeres…

― Eso ya no tiene importancia, Inuyasha.

Ya no necesitaba saberlo. Inuyasha había dicho más que suficiente y con eso tenía de sobra. ¿Por qué poner el dedo en la llaga, volviendo a abrir de esa manera la herida? Ya no le importaban esas mujeres, cuántas fueron o cómo lo hicieron. Le bastaba con tener la seguridad de que no se repetiría, cosa que ya tenía.

― Para mí la tiene. ― insistió ― ¡Tienes que saberlo!

Inuyasha se irguió y tomó la mano que sostenía el pañuelo para hacer que se concentrara en él y se olvidara del resto.

― Solo me acosté con Kikio. ― le aseguró ― Con las otras mujeres hablaba, pero nada más. Solo quería que me escucharan porque tú te ponías peor si te contaba mis problemas.

No tenía ni idea de que ella le hubiera tratado así a Inuyasha.

― Hablaba con ellas, y las abrazaba a veces en busca de consuelo. Nunca hice nada más con ninguna.

― ¿De verdad?

― ¡Claro, tonta! ― exclamó ― ¡Yo te quería!

Él la quería, siempre la quiso. No pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta ante la confesión de Inuyasha. ¿No era eso lo que siempre quiso? Había llegado hasta a dudar de que alguna vez la hubiese amado realmente. Ahí tenía lo que ella siempre ansió. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y se recostó contra su cuerpo feliz y entregada. Estaba preparada para dar el siguiente paso.

― En navidad, quiero que vayamos juntos a casa de papá y mamá.

― ¿Estás segura? ― calentó sus manos entre las de él ― Si lo hacemos, estaremos declarando ante todos que volvemos a estar juntos.

― Es lo que quiero. ― asintió con la cabeza ― Hace cuatro años que no me besas bajo la ramita de muérdago.

Desde que Kikio apareció en sus vidas y llevó a Inuyasha al límite de su autocontrol. Esa mujer les había hecho sufrir a Inuyasha y a ella lo indecible.

― ¿Quieres que lo haga frente a todos?

― ¿Es necesaria la pregunta?

Los dos se miraron en ese instante, cautivados el uno por el otro. Inuyasha se inclinó y ella lo recibió bien dispuesta en un agradable beso. Ya iba siendo hora de recuperar todo lo que habían perdido y de hacerlo bien.

Recogieron juntos a sus hijos de casa de los abuelos. Inu No e Izayoi se quedaron con la boca abierta al verlos cogidos de la mano y a ella embarazada de nuevo. No tardaron en comprender, y comenzó la discusión. Dejaron a los niños en el dormitorio de Inuyasha, jugando, y ellos se sentaron en el salón. Una vez allí, dejaron bien claras sus intenciones de volver a casarse antes de que naciera su tercer hijo. Los dos se quedaron atónitos por la decisión que reflejaba sus palabras. Izayoi fue la primera en reaccionar positivamente y se prestó a ayudarlos en todos los preparativos, pues era evidente que no podían esperar demasiado; Inu No necesitó más tiempo para asimilarlo. Cuando recuperó la compostura, la miró y le hizo una única pregunta.

― ¿Estás segura, pequeña?

― Sí, papá.

Y eso era suficiente. Si ella podía perdonar a Inuyasha, su padre también podía hacerlo. Suspiró resignado y feliz de volver a verlos juntos, y se calló cualquier queja que tuviera al respecto. Sabía que se hacía al duro para impresionar a Inuyasha y que no volviera a relajarse en su matrimonio. En el fondo, estaba tan contento que casi saltaba de alegría porque era evidente que, en ese momento, sí estaban preparados para casarse, no como en la otra ocasión. Si solo hubieran escuchado a su padre en una primera instancia…

― Tenemos que decírselo a los niños.

Subieron el segundo piso y, luego, las escaleras que los llevaban a la buhardilla. Allí, los encontraron jugando con los coches viejos de su padre. Ambos corrieron hacia ellos para recibirlos, sin entender qué estaba sucediendo. ¿Estarían así de contentos después de que les dieran la noticia?

― Niños, tenemos algo importante que deciros. ― tomó la mano de Inuyasha ― Papá y yo vamos a volver a casarnos.

No mostraron ninguna emoción ante la noticia. Su fría reacción ante la gran noticia la puso tensa. Entonces, Kei habló.

― ¿No estáis casados?

― ¡No, tonto! ― se burló su hermano ― Ahora están divorciados.

― ¿Divor…? ¿Qué? ―preguntó incapaz de pronunciar tan siquiera la palabra ― ¿Qué es eso?

Kei aún era demasiado pequeño para comprender lo que era el divorcio. No se le ocurrió pensar que él ni siquiera sabría que ya no estaban casados. Nunca se lo explicaron. Inuyasha también se vio superado por la situación, pero se las ingenió para salir del paso. Se acuclilló para estar a la altura de sus hijos y les explicó.

― Mamá y yo nos enfadamos hace un tiempo y por eso nos separamos. Necesitábamos un tiempo… ― se justificó ― Ahora, estamos preparados para volver a estar juntos. Por eso, vamos a casarnos de nuevo.

― ¿Viviremos juntos?

Esa era la pregunta clave para los niños a juzgar por sus miradas ansiosas.

― Sí, ahora estaremos siempre los cuatro juntos. ― sonrió y alzó la vista hacia su vientre ― Bueno, los cinco.

Los niños recibieron la noticia con chillidos de pura felicidad. No sabían entonces que la semana siguiente sería un caos. Recibieron cientos de llamadas de familiares y amigos a los que había llegado ya la noticia de su reconciliación. En la mayor parte de las llamadas, le decían que estaba cometiendo un error. Ella no hizo caso a ninguno. Si no estaban de acuerdo, allá ellos. Lo único que le importaba era volver a ser una familia. Además, Inuyasha se iba a mudar a su casa para que ella siguiera trabajando en su librería. A él no le importaba tener su oficina en una ciudad u otra, puesto que sus clientes eran gente poderosa que se desplazaba habitualmente. Conservarían su antiguo apartamento para visitar a los abuelos algunos fines de semana y en vacaciones.

El miércoles se probó un vestido de novia que le quedaba perfecto embarazada. Inuyasha estaba arreglando todo el papeleo para que pudieran casarse en el ayuntamiento en una semana. No se le quedaría pequeño en tan poco tiempo. Recordó su primer vestido de novia y sonrió. Se vistió como una princesa con un vestido lleno de bordados, encajes, volantes y lazos. Parecía sacada directamente del cuento de hadas más empalagoso y ostentoso que uno podía imaginar. En esa ocasión, escogió un vestido más adulto y discreto. Ya no era la niña con la que Inuyasha se casó hacía casi nueve años; era una mujer adulta.

Su felicidad se vio amenazada el sábado cuando la policía se presentó en su casa con la orden de detener a Inuyasha. El motivo era no haber respetado la orden de alejamiento. Ella se quedó catatónica. ¡No lo había denunciado! Tenía su consentimiento para estar allí con ella. ¡Si incluso iban a casarse! Así fue como se lo explicó a la policía sin éxito.

― Mientras exista esa orden de alejamiento, Inuyasha Taisho no puede acercarse a usted señorita Higurashi, ni mucho menos casarse con usted. ― le explicó el oficial ― Será procesado y condenado esta semana por saltarse la orden.

― ¿Condenado? ― el significado de esas palabras la golpeó con fuerza ― ¡No, por favor!

― Lo siento señora…

― ¡Usted no lo siente! ― sollozó e intentó golpearlo.

El oficial la esquivó e hizo paso a sus compañeros, quienes llevaban a Inuyasha esposado. ¡No podían llevárselo!

― ¡Inuyasha!

― Debes tranquilizarte, Kagome. ― le dijo mientras atravesaba el camino hacia el coche de policía ― Llama a Rin y, si confías en mí, ve el lunes por la mañana al juzgado y retira la orden.

No pudo decirle que lo haría. Lo metieron en el coche de policía antes de que le diera tiempo, pero se juró a sí misma que Inuyasha no pasaría ni un minuto más de la cuenta en la comisaría hasta que decidieran procesarlo. Anularía esa maldita orden de alejamiento el lunes a primera hora. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida de no anularla antes? Había puesto en peligro todo por lo que habían luchado al no hacerlo. Estaba tan feliz con esa nueva vida que no recordó tan siquiera las consecuencias de la anterior.

* * *

Aquella era la segunda vez en su vida que recibía una bronca de su hermana pequeña. Rin fue a comisaría a verlo mientras Kagome estaba en el juzgado firmando el papeleo para retirar la orden de alejamiento y las restricciones de la custodia de los niños. Además, tendrían que enfrentarse a un asistente social que determinaría si era apto como padre. Odiaba ser evaluado de esa forma. ¡Eran sus hijos!

― ¿Cómo se os ocurre liaros sin haber retirado la orden? ― volvió a repetir Rin.

― Podrías habernos avisado cuando te enteraste.

― Supuse que ya lo hicisteis. ― puso los brazos en jarras y lo miró desde el otro lado de las rejas ― ¡Dios, tienes un aspecto horrible! ¿Vas a presentarte así frente a Kagome?

― Si pudiera darme una ducha y afeitarme, ya lo habría hecho. ― masculló.

― Tampoco te vendría mal cambiarte de ropa…

Tenía un aspecto horrible, ya lo sabía. ¿Qué demonios esperaba? Había estado encerrado en esa celda todo el maldito fin de semana sin acceso a una ducha y con comida penosa. Fue como volver a prisión. La ropa que llevaba puesta, aunque estuviera más que usada, era mucho mejor que volver a ponerse el mono naranja de la cárcel. Odiaba ese color desde que estuvo allí encerrado y eso que su estancia en prisión podría haber sido mucho más traumática si lo hubieran enviado a una cárcel de mayor seguridad.

― ¿Cómo se ha enterado la policía? ― se le ocurrió de repente.

― Alguien te ha denunciado. ― le lanzó una mirada suspicaz ― ¿Te suena de algo Kikio Tama?

Apretó los puños al escuchar el nombre de esa víbora. Esa era, sin duda alguna, la última vez que Kikio Tama se la jugaba.

― Tienes suerte de que las denuncias no sean anónimas y de que ella no supiera que se la ha jugado muy tontamente, ya que Kagome puede y quiere retirar la orden de alejamiento. ― se jactó ― Podrás vengarte más adelante. ¿Qué le tienes preparado?

El odio y la furia le provocaban un cosquilleo en los dedos por las ganas de devolverle a Kikio el golpe. No obstante, era un nuevo hombre en busca de una nueva vida que quería hacer feliz a una mujer capaz de perdonar al demonio. No se jugaría su matrimonio, no otra vez.

― No haré nada. ― apoyó la cabeza contra la pared― Dejaré que nos vuelva a ver juntos y se hunda ella sola en la fosa que se ha cavado.

― Muy maduro por tu parte, hermanito.

Justo en ese momento, abrieron la puerta que daba a los calabozos y entró Kagome.

― Bueno princesita, ― dijo dirigiéndose a él ― te dejo con tu príncipe azul. Ya puedes darle las gracias, te ha sacado de aquí.

Se movió rápido para intentar atrapar a Rin y darle su merecido por su comentario burlesco, pero ella fue lo suficientemente rápida, esquivándolo gracias a la ventaja que le daba estar al otro lado de los barrotes.

― ¡Ya verás cuando salga de aquí Rin!

― Pensaba que habías dejado las venganzas de lado.

― Siempre puedo hacer una excepción con una hermana tan fastidiosa. ― aseguró.

Rin se rió en respuesta, demostrando lo poco que le preocupaba su amenaza, y le dio un abrazo a Kagome antes de salir para darles privacidad. Kagome enarcó una ceja por la curiosa escena que acababa de presenciar y se acercó hasta que pudo abrazarla extendiendo los brazos a través de los barrotes. Estaba tan preocupado por ella. Temía que aquel incidente le provocara repentinas complicaciones en el embarazo.

― ¿Cómo te han tratado? ― le preguntó.

― Apenas he hablado con ellos. Solo silencio hasta que un guardia me traía la comida. ― narró con voz aburrida ― La comida de aquí es asquerosa.

― Te prepararé lo que tú quieras cuando volvamos a casa.

― ¿Tortilla de patata?

Kagome sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla hasta su barbilla y cayó al suelo. Limpió el rastro húmedo con cariño y le dio un beso en la mejilla lo mejor que pudo desde ahí adentro.

― Gracias por retirar la orden de alejamiento, Kagome. Significa mucho para mí.

― Te liberarán en unos minutos, cuando terminen con la burocracia… ― le explicó.

― Eso no me importa. ― musitó ― Me importas tú y los niños.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza al escucharlo y volvió a llorar. ¿Qué podía hacer para calmarla? Debería sentirse feliz. Iban a casarse, volverían a estar juntos y había retirado el único impedimento que existía en su relación. ¿Acaso temía arrepentirse de haberlo hecho?

― Kagome…

― Te amo, Inuyasha. ― dijo al fin ― Siempre te he amado, desde que puedo recordar, y nunca he podido dejar de amarte.

― ¿Me amaste todo este tiempo? ― repitió conmovido ― Después de todo el daño que te causé…

― Siempre.

Se inclinó y la besó a través de los barrotes, feliz y agradecido por esa segunda oportunidad que le estaba brindando. Jamás volvería a poner en peligro todo aquello por lo que tanto había luchado. Kagome era la mujer de su vida, su gran amor, y los niños le daban la vida cada día. No volvería a fallarles jamás. Así se lo juró a sí mismo y a ella cuando fueron capaces de dejar de besarse.

**¿FIN?**


	10. Epílogo

**Felices fiestas a todos y a todas y feliz año nuevo. Que el nuevo año sea mucho mejor que el anterior y os traiga sorpresas agradables y felicidad.  
**

**Con este epílogo culmina el fanfic. Sé que no del gusto de todos, sé que incluso polémico, pero esta es una versión de una realidad como tantas otras. A veces sale bien, otras sale regular y la mayoría, para qué nos vamos a engañar, muy mal. Pero yo he tenido la suerte de conocer, gracias a mi trabajo como voluntaria, tanto víctimas como maltratadores y maltratadoras rehabilitados y sé que, en ocasiones, la historia puede acabar en perdón y en una auténticamente merecida segunda oportunidad. **

* * *

**Epílogo**

El día de su boda, Inuyasha la sorprendió con un viaje a las Bahamas como regalo. Los niños se quedaron con sus abuelos y ellos se fueron de viaje de novios. Fue maravilloso. No tuvo nada que ver con aquella primera fatídica luna de miel. En aquella ocasión, él sí que fue el marido atento y profundamente enamorado con el que ella había soñado. La llevó a hacer excursiones, a los mejores restaurantes y le hizo el amor varias veces al día. Estaba extenuada cuando regresaron, pero feliz.

Yukino o Yuki, como la llamaban formalmente, nació el tres de abril, en un día radiante. Tenía los ojos de su padre, pero, por lo demás, era igualita que ella. Inuyasha estaba encantado por ese hecho. Decía que siempre había deseado tener una hijita clavada a su madre; jamás lo habría adivinado. Inuyasha siempre le había parecido la clase de hombre que solo desearía tener hijos varones; también parecía de esa clase de padre protector y cariñoso con sus hijas. El paso del tiempo le daría la razón.

Su primer año de matrimonio les sirvió para arreglar algunas conversaciones pendientes entre ellos y asentarse realmente como pareja. Así debió ser la primera vez. No era de extrañar que no funcionara en el pasado…

Las relaciones con la familia fueron a mejor. Rin, como de costumbre, era la más natural y espontánea. Inu No e Izayoi los visitaban con frecuencia y estaban encantados con su reconciliación. Inuyasha le confesó que estaba encantado de poder volver a sentirse cómodo junto a sus padres. Sesshomaru fue quien más difícil lo puso. No hizo más que poner pegas y trabas desde que recibió la noticia y no paraba de repetirle que lo llamara si Inuyasha se pasaba de la raya otra vez. Para la boda de Sesshomaru, por mandato de su esposa, se hizo una tregua que perduraría hasta que Sesshomaru sintiera que podía confiar en Inuyasha, lo cual al fin sucedió dos años atrás. Sonrió al recordar que ella también puso a Inuyasha en período de prueba.

Las dificultades de los niños se fueron paliando con el tiempo. Inuyasha consiguió que Setsu no repitiera curso y estuvo estudiando con él durante años para evitar que tuviera dificultades. Los profesores apreciaban mucho el esfuerzo que estaban haciendo en casa, y, con el paso de los años, su hijo empezó a sacar matrícula en todo. Kei, por su parte, ya no era nada tímido con su padre; lo había aceptado como un padre de verdad. Presenciar en primera fila el cambio en la relación que se sucedió entre los dos fue maravilloso.

Kikio Tama no pudo hacerles más daño, aunque se la volvieron a encontrar en más de una ocasión. Para su desgracia, descubrieron que, cuando Inuyasha la despidió y se ocupó de dar las peores referencias de ella, tuvo que huir hasta allí para poder esconder su desastroso currículum y encontrar trabajo. Decidieron no darle ninguna importancia al hecho de tenerla cerca. Eran felices, y ella no podía volver a romper esa felicidad o a desestabilizar su matrimonio. Si quería mirar, que lo hiciera. A ellos no les importaba.

El día de su primer aniversario, Inuyasha le dio toda una sorpresa con una fiesta al puro estilo de sus padres. Lo había organizado todo a sus espaldas e incluso le compró un precioso vestido para la ocasión. Ella lloró de felicidad cuando le prometió que cada año daría una fiesta así para celebrar su unión. Diez años después, seguía manteniendo su promesa: le prometió en sus votos matrimoniales que cuidaría de su matrimonio y lo estaba cumpliendo. La preciosa pérgola que había diseñado y mandado construir en el jardín para ella solo era una muestra más de su amor. Todas las noches se sentaban en la pérgola y miraban las estrellas juntos, tomando chocolate en invierno y limonada en verano. Era su rincón romántico.

Mientras se estaban sirviendo los postres en el comedor, se retiraron para acostar a su hija de diez años. Inuyasha había escogido un hotel restaurante donde pidió tres dormitorios conectados: uno lo ocupaban ellos; otro, los niños; y el otro, su hija menor. Tras darle las buenas noches, cerró la puerta que conectaba los dormitorios y suspiró.

― Creo que no voy a volver a bajar… ― musitó, agotada.

― Me quedaré contigo. ― admitió él sin apartar la mirada de ella.

― ¿Y los niños?

― Estarán bien, ya son mayores y no están solos. — le recordó — Mis padres les echarán un ojo hasta que se cierre el baile. Entonces, yo mismo bajaré a buscarlos.

Tenía razón. Sestsu y Kei ya eran dos adolescentes estupendos que empezaban a independizarse de ellos y a interesarse por el sexo opuesto. Eran tan guapos que no le sorprendía que siempre estuvieran acompañados por alguna chica.

― Te has esforzado mucho en organizar esta fiesta, no quiero que creas…

― ¿Que te lo has pasado tan bien que estás agotada? – terminó por ella — Cada año me supero más.

― Eso es cierto.

Lo miró completamente de acuerdo con lo que había dicho. Cada año se superaba más y más para hacerle olvidar al monstruo de sus pesadillas. Hacía tanto que no tenía pesadillas… Todo era gracias al esfuerzo que ambos estaban haciendo. Si bien no siempre era perfecto, pues Inuyasha aún tenía demonios de la culpabilidad a los que enfrentarse y ella miedos irracionales que no lograba desterrar, habían alcanzado un modo de vida por el que nunca habría apostado ni un céntimo. No se podía olvidar, pero… se podía cambiar tanto… y se podía perdonar tanto…

Los dos habían cambiado y los dos habían tenido que perdonar muchas cosas; algunas de ellas serían consideradas como imperdonables por muchos. Ojalá Inuyasha, algún día, pudiera perdonarse a sí mismo por completo, y ojalá ella pudiera hacer exactamente lo mismo consigo misma. Esa era la parte más difícil de su historia: ser capaces de perdonarse a sí mismos.

Le rodeó con sus brazos, hundió la cabeza en su pecho y suspiró contra él, sonriendo al sentir como su marido también la estrechaba entre sus brazos. Quizás les costara el resto de su vida, pero terminarían por curarse por completo. Estaba a punto de transmitírselo a Inuyasha cuando sonaron los teléfonos de ambos al mismo tiempo. Era el sonido de un mensaje; seguramente, del grupo que compartían con sus hijos.

Inuyasha sacó el móvil y ojearon juntos la pantalla. Setsu y Kei pretendían escaparse a otra fiesta con un par de chicas que habían conocido en los baños. Subieron un _selfie_ que se habían sacado con ellas para demostrarlo. Eran muy guapas y parecían simpáticas.

— ¿En el baño? — Inuyasha frunció el ceño — No me gustan esas chicas. ¿Qué clase de chicas se conoce en un baño?

— Supongo que habrán coincido en el pasillo, haciendo la cola…

— ¿Y se han puesto a ligar? ¡Adolescentes!

— ¿Acaso has olvidado que tú eras un auténtico picaflores a su edad?

¡Y qué celosa estaba siempre por aquel entonces! Deseaba tanto que Inuyasha ligara con ella y no con las otras que, cuando le pidió aquella primera cita, creía estar soñando.

— Creo que será mejor que me dé una vuelta por ahí abajo, para asegurarme de que todo está en orden. — se excusó — No tardaré demasiado.

Tras darle un suave beso, se marchó murmurando algo sobre unas estafadoras profesionales. Ella se quedó mirando la puerta hasta mucho después de que se marchara, mientras una sonrisa se iba dibujando en su rostro. Años atrás, creía que le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad a Inuyasha, pero, en realidad, se la estaba dando a toda su familia, incluida ella misma. Todos merecían esa segunda oportunidad.


End file.
